Yugioh No Limits
by Kevin Jones
Summary: In New York City there exists a second Stardust Dragon card. It's master has spent most of his life unaware of the truth behind Duel Monsters, however now he is learning the truth about the popular game, and all the nightmaresit contains.
1. 1 And So it Begins

Yu-Gi-Oh

No Limits

Turn 1- And so it begins

By Kevin Jones

_**Prologue**_

Long ago, while mankind was still just learning how to walk, Sorcerers played games of great and terrible power, but these "Shadow Games" erupted into a war that threatened to destroy the entire world until one final climactic battle separated the world of man and the world of shadow forever, but nothing lasts forever.

_**Present Day: October, 1 2040 **_

The day started like any other. I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock and with my head still in the pillow reached over and threw it against the wall, yet interestingly enough that doesn't seem to stop the ringing. I got up slowly and just sat there slowly going into complete consciousness. I looked up expecting to see my roommate complaining that I tried to kill him with an alarm clock again only to remember that I have no roommate, not anymore anyway. I got up and searched the mess I called room for my robe, grabbed it and went to the showers. Dewint academy is one of the richest schools in the world. The boy's hallway and shower look just as clean as the girl's hallway and shower so if you were new you couldn't use the smell of pubescent boys to tell the difference between hallways. When I got to the shower room I wasn't surprised to find it filled but after 4 years I was still surprised to see how old the room and even the rest of the school look. I shouldn't be surprised because this school and everything in it is ridiculously old, including our Principal. Over the main entrance hangs the rowing teams 1973 winning Oars, the 1989 tennis teams winning racket hanging over the boy's locker room, the girls track team 1998 running shoes hanging over the girl's locker room, a desk with the names of the original alumni class etched in from 19 nobody cares anymore, honestly the only interesting thing is the 2033 winning Duel Disk and deck which has its rightful place hanging over the stage in the auditorium, unfortunately it wasn't long after that when the school decided to cut its Duel Monsters program, why you may ask because Dewint Academy is the closest thing to, assuming it actually isn't hell itself.

I washed my face and took a good look in the mirror; Short black hair that for some reason sticks out forward in the front; I've spent the better part of a life time trying to figure out why, dark brown eyes, thin, and a large scar on the left side of my neck; I like to think of it as a love mark, why you may ask, well that's my business. Believe it or not though I don't stand out much, unlike most of these kids; I'm not rich, I don't have any previous generations who came here and I'm only here via "someone Else's charity" and most of the people here never let me forget it.

I walked back to my room and prepared to do the most annoying thing of the day, next to classes, putting on the uniform. It was a shirt, jacket with the school emblem on it, a circle with a lion's head on the left, a eagles head on the right and sword between the 2, pants which must be ironed, shoes must be clean, tie must be real so everyone looks exactly the same with not a single difference, after all appearance is everything.

The dorm rooms were average. Each one came with 1 to 2 beds, dresser a closet and a desk, some of the more older rooms had a small crawl space in the back of the closet that sometimes would hold little things like old pictures, notes, a smuggled in can of beer, but I found something special in mine, very special.

I put my deck in my Wrist dealer, tucked my dealer under mu jacket sleeve and put my Duel Disk in my backpack and went off to Breakfast. When I got to the cafeteria I realized Nina something Russian was behind me.

To sum it up in 8 words she's the sister I never had, or wanted.

"Morning," I made it sound like I hadn't noticed her stalking me since I passed the girls dorms to get to the cafeteria.

"Go-o-od morning" In a nutshell Nina was short, quiet, long black hair that she actually put in to pigtails that went down the sides of her head, seriously at 15 who does that anymore. Her biggest feature was a pair of blue eyes hidden behind a pair of round steel rimmed glasses that not a day had gone by where they didn't fall off. Come to think of it I had a dollar for every time I had to pick them up for her I'd probably be the richest kid here.

"Excuse me coming through!" A student flew by and pushed Nina to the ground.

"You o.k.?"

"I-I'm fine."

"Any idea what his problem is."

"Don't you know who's coming to our school today?"

"Let me guess some guy who's just going to say that without this school he'd be nowhere."

"Scott Truman." That news from a girl who stutters when she talks nearly made me fall over.

"How come?"

"Not sure only that he's going to give a lecture on how and why he got an award from The NAACP and then he's going to select one random kid in the audience to duel him."

Hearing that news was enough for me to forget all about breakfast and I ran straight to the school store which luckily had a card shop in it.

When I got there I found the store filled with students looking for new cards to upgrade their decks, or for those who just thought it would help boost their popularity to duel with the United States best.

I took a deep breath, slid my hands into my pockets and fell into a bench.

"Typical" I said to myself.

I glanced to my right to see Nina run over and nearly faint trying to catch her breath, with a body reminiscent of a dead tree the fact that she was even able to run over here is an accomplishment in itself.

"Why aren't you inside already?"

I moved my head to the left and she looked in to see the madhouse I did.

"Oh my."

Her glasses fell off and landed on the bench, which was my indication that this wasn't a dream. I picked them up, handed them to her and walked off.

"W-where are you going?"

"No point in waiting for the rain to come when you're in the middle of the Sahara, I'm going to get some breakfast before class starts.

The rest of the morning went simple. Math, Spanish, Engineering, and History. In my first 3 classes all I could think about was what strategy would work best against Scott Truman, which goes to show just how much I care about my classes, but history I've always liked.

"So instead of just using just bruit force the mighty Spartans used their strong bronze shields to guard from the enemy's blows and used their swift swords and spears to lay fatal damage to their enemy's!" Professor Benigni, most likely from Italy or at least that's what he sounds like. He wasn't too old, but his hair was graying, he looked like he hadn't been getting a lot of exercise and he had a thick black mustache.

"Though there probably wasn't exactly 300 soldiers the number paled in comparison to how many Persians there were that day!"

He taught with enthusiasm and rarely stuck to the curriculum, often teaching things that we'd never find in a text book, because of this he was usually on academic probation but I liked him, making him the only teacher here I could even stand. Thanks to his lecture I had completely forgotten that after lunch next period we would all be escorted to the duel stadium where Scott Truman himself would speak and then pick one lucky kid for a duel. "Riiiiing" The bell rung while he was in mid sentence. This was normal to the point where we'd have to wait a few minutes before he realized the period was over and it was time for his audience to leave, this didn't bother me after all I no longer had anyone to sit with.

"OK, class is dismissed now go eat and remember the assembly later."

I wasn't in a rush cause I knew that if there were any packs of cards left in all of New York City they probably would be gone by the time I got there and even if they weren't I probably wouldn't make it back in time for the assembly, but the kid next to me hadn't came to that conclusion so he decided to push me to the ground to get out as quick as possible. When my arm hit the ground my wrist dealer turned on and every single card I had with me went flying.

"Oh my you might want to look into getting that thing fixed."

"Sorry sir I'll clean it all up immediately, just don't tell the principal on me."

He chuckled and went, "Don't worry you are in no danger from me. It's a fascinating game and probably the only one that in some ways has gotten to all social classes." He has a tendency to say stuff like that.

He pulled a pack of cards out of his pocket.

"If it were me I'd chose you to Duel with in a heartbeat.

"Thank you sir."

He helped me pick up my cards and I left for lunch.

"Now everyone please be quiet while Mr. Truman gives his presentation."

As long as every day felt like is how fast lunch went. I ate so quickly I almost gagged, twice. I only ended up having enough time to add the cards Professor Benigni gave me to my deck but right now that didn't matter.

Scott Truman was tall with an Afro. At 24 he's the youngest professional who is currently on the circuit. He's from this city, Harlem I think, and good chance that's got a lot to do with why he's presenting today.

"I may not have attended some fancy Duel academy but everyone around me was my teacher."

At that statement I heard a little "humph" come from the girl next to me. I looked to my right and noticed a girl in one of our uniforms, catch was she looked too young to go this school and her shirt and skirt were too big; she had pail white skin with dark red hair that she wore up and had an expression that looked angry and blank at the same time. I leaned over and whispered.

"Hey Nina," with that she nearly jumped out of her chair.

"Calm down, calm down do you know who that girl is."

She leaned over and looked closely.

"No she doesn't look familiar why?"

"No reason, it's just that something doesn't seem-" "He's about to chose!" Yipped a boy behind me.

I tried to forget completely about the statue next to me and put full attention on to my hero.

He scanned the entire auditorium slowly 2 or 3 times before stopping at my section. He locked his eyes at one spot, raised his finger and yelled. "You 7 seats in from the 6Th row up. Suddenly everyone moved their heads to one chair, mine.

I couldn't believe it out of over 1000 kids, each one who you wouldn't have to look hard to find information on and he chose me. Scott Truman the guy who rid the world of the stereotype that black guys and New Yorkers can't duel chose some white kid who wasn't even sure of where he came from to a duel. I got up with a smile on my face and started to walk out of the row.

"Go-Good."

Thanks Nina, I looked over and finally saw a genuine expression on the mysterious red headed kid's face, shock.

The walk down to the arena felt like an eternity but when I finally made it down first thing I realized was that Scott didn't seem as tall as I thought he was, of course I was no short stop myself.

"Alright then ready to do this," he said.

"I'm always ready for a good Duel."

"I like your attitude kid, what's your name?" "Rhodes Chase Rhodes, now it's time to duel!"

Scott

"Alright then since you have the home field advantage I'll go first. I summon The Six Samurai-Yariza in attack mode." (ATK: 1000/DEF: 500) From the audience voices could be heard.

"Hey how does this game work again?"

"Well basically once per turn you play a monster card, you then have it attack an opponent's monster card and one player will lose life points based on the difference in ATK points, first player whose life points hit zero loses."

Chase

"Not bad I summon Elemental Hero Voltic in attack mode (ATK: 1000/DEF: 1500) next I play the spell card Heated Heart to increase Voltic's attack power by 500 points (ATK: 1000-1500/DEF: 1500)." "Wait a minute now what did he do?"

"He played a spell card which has the ability to increase his monsters attack points."

"Now Voltic attack Yariza Voltic Thunder!"

When Voltic attacked, Yariza dodged and prepared to launch an attack of his own only to realize that you can't dodge lightning. (Scott's Life points 4000-3500)

"Next I play one card face down and it's back to you."

Scott

"Clever, I summon The Six Samurai-Zanji in attack mode. (ATK: 1800/DEF: 1300) Now Zanji attack his Voltic, Bright Samurai slash!"

"Not so fast, I reveal a little trap card called Scrap Iron Scarecrow."

The samurai's attack was ended and it and the scarecrow returned to their respective sides of the field waiting for a chance to strike.

"Wait what just happened?"

"He activated a trap card; they basically work by playing them face down during one turn and then activating them another."

Chase

"Now then I switch Elemental Hero Voltic into Defense mode and next I summon Elemental Hero Clayman in Defense Mode (Attack: 800/DEF: 2000) as well."

"Wait a minute what's defense mode?"

"Defense mode is when a monster card is turned sideways, now when the 2 monsters battle you're facing its DEF points and if it's destroyed you usually lose life points."

Scott

"You're pretty good but I didn't get where I am by falling for traps and defense now I summon The Six Samurai Yaichi in Attack mode (ATK: 1300/DEF: 800) now I activate his effect allowing me to destroy one spell or trap card you have on the field and I'm going with your Scarecrow, now Samurai Arrow!"

The arrow struck the place where the projector indicated a trap and as it has worked for centuries the arrow killed its prey.

"Next I play the continuous spell Defense loss. Now when a monster you control is destroyed via card effect you'll lose life points equal to the monsters Defense points now Zanji attack his Clayman with Bright Samurai slash!"

"But wait he'll lose life points to!

"Now I activate the special ability of my Zanji destroying you're Clayman". (4000-2000) (3500-3300)

Kevin

"You are good I summon Elemental Hero Stratos (ATK: 1800/DEF: 300) in attack mode next I activate his special ability allowing me to destroy you're Defense loss. Next I switch Voltic into attack mode and equip him with the power of Fighting Spirit, now he's going to gain 300 attack points for each monster on your side of the field. (ATK: 1000-1600/DEF: 1500) Now Stratos attack Yaichi with Stratosphere storm!"

"Oh no you don't I activate the effect of my Yaichi now I can destroy Zanji instead." (ATK: 1600-1300)

"Now Voltic attack Yaichi with Voltic Thunder. Now normally both monster's would be destroyed cause there attack points are the same but by discarding my Fighting Spirit my Voltic is spared, next I'm going to place one card face down and call it a turn."

Scott

"I can't remember the last time I had a duel this exciting, I summon The Six Samurai Nisashi in attack mode (ATK: 1400/DEF: 700), now destroy his Voltic with wind Samurai slash!"

Voltic fired his lightning but it wasn't anywhere near quick enough to hit the Samurai of the wind (2000- 2000) sorry but I've got a little guy in my hand named Kuriboh and he allows me to discard him in order to set the battle damage from that attack to zero." "Not bad I set two card faces down. Let's see what you've got."

Chase

"Come on deck I need a winner."

Suddenly a nice long grin came across Chase's face as he said to himself.

"Thank you Professor Benigni. I summon The Tuner Monster Debris Dragon in attack mode! (ATK: 1000/DEF: 2000)

"Wait a minute what's a tuner monster?"

"Watch and you'll find out."

"Now technically my Debris Dragon can't be tuned with a level 4 monster so with my Miniaturize trap card I'm going reduce my Level 4 Elemental Hero Stratos in to a Level 3 Stratos!"

"What does he mean by tuned?"

"Shut up!"

"Now I activate My Debris Dragon's effect allowing me to summon a monster from my graveyard and I'm going with my Kuriboh. (ATK: 300/DEF: 200/Level: 1) Now I Tune my Debris Dragon with my Kuriboh and Stratos."

"Does that answer your question?"(4+3+1=8)

The 3 monsters flew into the air de-materializing. Debris Dragon turned into 4 elegant green rings which centered themselves on the outlines of Stratos and Kuriboh. When the 2 monsters vanished they revealed 4 small stars that fashioned themselves equally among the rings and with a burst of light.

"I Synchro Summon Stardust Dragon!"

The elegant white Dragon let out a great roar and focused its 2 giant yellow eyes at Nisashi.

"Where in the world did you find a legendary Synchro Dragon like that?"

"Let's just say I found it in my closet, now Stardust Dragon Cosmic Flare! (3300-800).

"Hey wait a minute shouldn't Scott have only lost the difference between Nisashi and Stardust's attack points instead of the whole thing?"

"Yeah maybe something's wrong with his deck." Then everyone's questions were answered.

"I activated my trap card tactical retreat; returning my Nisashi to my hand and making your attack direct."

"But now you get to summon it back with double its attack points so long as after your next turn next turn you take it out of play and lose life points equal to its original attack points."

Scott

"You bet, next I re summon The Six Samurai Nisashi with double his attack points (ATK: 1400-2800) next I play Graceful Charity allowing me to draw 3 cards so long as I discard 2. Next I activate my second trap Return of the Six Samurai allowing me to special summon 1 six samurai monster from my graveyard so long as I destroy it at the end of my turn. Now I summon Spirit of The Six samurai (ATK: 500/DEF: 500) now I can equip him to my Nisashi and increase his ATK and DEF points by 500 points (ATK: 2800-3300/DEF: 1400- 1900). Next I equip Nisashi with Zangetsu which will double his attack points once more! (ATK: 3300-6600/DEF: 1900-3800) Now Nisashi attack Stardust Dragon!"

The 2 monsters began to battle with a whole stadium of people watching.

"It's OK Stardust we tried after all they don't call him number 1 for nothing (2000-0)

Winner: Scott Loser: Chase

The 2 men walked down from their respected platforms and towards each other and extended their hands.

"Excellent match, if I hadn't drawn the right card you would of one."

"I'll remember that for next time."

The 2 began to walk away happy with what had just transpired.

When Scott opened the door to his limbo he found his angry publicist ready to rant.

"You know Scott that was a waste of time, we made no money on this and it's not like he actually stood a chance against you."

Scott laughed and said. "First of all money is for greedy fools like you and second no matter what that score board says he won today, he won something more important than bragging rights." "What's that suppose to mean?"

"We'll all see soon enough."

Scott sat down and closed his eyes happy with his handy work.

I sat on the roof of the school staring at the sunset, just thinking, heros, I don't know what's keeping me from upgrading to a new deck but, here we are. Still Scott Truman, I knew I wouldn't win, but how close I got, amazing.

"Yeah but it still would of been nice to win."

I got up instantly, I hadn't heard the door open or close, and no one was hear when I got up.

"Who's there?"

"Well that's a little hard to explain."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Just follow me. There are some people who have been waiting years to finally talk to you."

Next time: Turn 2-The Girl who could awaken the shadows

"I took a deep breath and reached in. With a flash of light I felt a pain so powerful I felt like my arm was about to disintegrate. I cried out in pain but those around me new the rules, if I pull my hand out I die."


	2. 2 The Girl Who Could Summon the Shadows

Yu-Gi-Oh

No Limits

Chapter 2-The Girl who could awaken the shadows

By Kevin Jones

"Keep it up Chase you've almost got me."

Time to recap. About several ago I had a duel with the number 1 duelist in America Scott Truman. At about 7:00 p.m. I was watching the sunset on the roof of my school when suddenly, I started hearing a little voice. I knew I was alone so it wasn't another student, and no one wants to admit their crazy so I decided to follow it. 9:00 p.m. I'm now in the Middle of Time square trying not to bump into pedestrians. I kept this up for another 10 minutes before the voice said.

"Ok were here." I looked in disbelief. We were at Bryant Park, honestly I was relieved that this chase was over, but Bryant Park, I was thinking maybe something a bit more interesting like Ellis Island, or Greenwich Village, hell even going into the Sewers wouldn't be as anticlimactic as Bryant Park.

"Well what are you waiting for you've got something important to do." I took a deep breath and said. "Might as well."

As soon as I walked past the gates I felt a strange feeling. It was so powerful I couldn't even breathe for a moment. Suddenly the previously empty park had about 20 or 30 people in it, all staring at the same thing, him.

"What the hell." Even though I didn't want to, like a moth to a flame I was compelled to walk towards the crowd. 10 steps away, 9, 8, 7. I counted how far I was and the closer I got the less the crowd of people looked like people and more like Duel Monsters, more specifically, my Duel Monsters.

Elemental Hero Voltic walked out from them, scanned me over chuckled and said. "In all these years of waiting I never once lost hope." "What hope?" "Hope that you'd reach the day of your Inclaim, but in all honestly I'm excited that our 10 year wait is over." "What's going on here and what's an Inclaim."

I think its safe bet I was having a little information overload.

"Allow me to explain." I watched as Elemental Hero Clayman walked out of the crowd, each step loud and heavy. "You have a power that separates you from most of society. For as you can now see, you have the ability to talk to Duel Spirits. "That's impossible, I, I must be going insane." "Oh really then how do you explain your StarDust Dragon." "StarDust?" "Think about it StarDust Dragon is a one of a kind card that, until a few years ago, had only one copy owned and frequently used by Yusei Fudo in Japan. Which brings up the interesting question how did you get one?" "The thought had occurred to me." "Well then allow me to explain. StarDust Dragons are an interesting species. Like some other Dragon species they can pass threw from our world into this one with no trouble. Dragons Species like Ancient Fairies, Black Roses, Black-Wings, and Red Archfiends usually only one will pick one human in generation but, you go into any museum, anywhere and you find stories of Mystic creatures that aided in battles beyond which normal Men and Women could never comprehend. Though many of these dragons look different and some eventually even became interpreted as different creatures they all come from simple fact, throughout your history StarDust Dragons find new ways of aiding Humanity, it's why their called StarDust. Their light spreads everywhere and 2 of them have figured out a new way to spread their light and for their masters the first chose Yusei Fudo and the second chose you. "Why me?"

"Because not only can you communicate with your deck, but you are a brave, selfless person who wouldn't think twice about helping somebody." Elemental Hero Stratos was the next to start yakking at me. "Sorry but you're wrong, I only look out for number 1 and I don't give a crap about anyone else." Stratos tightened his blue fist and got angry. "That is a lie you used to do take whatever it takes to do what you believed was right, and you always put others first." "Those days are over and I don't need anybody." "Don't you, don't you understand bonds are the most powerful things in the world without them were nothing, you used to understand that more than anyone and I know you still think about her."

There was silence after that, and I knew that I had to change the subject. "So what's an Inclaim?"

"Finally." A tall winged man all in green, usually referred to as Elemental Hero Avian stepped forward. "We could probably spend the rest of the night talking about your issues but right now we have to get down to business. The Inclaim is the ceremony in which you will pledge yourself to the duel. For one reason or another your power was doormat but something in your duel today awoke it, and now we are giving you the right to chose. If you chose to accept you will most likely live a life of solitude. The power you will gain will separate you from the rest of society, in the end you will be an outsider. Duelists who make this choice don't die like most celebrities, they don't have drug overdoses, they lose to Duelists like them, Duelists who can bring their monsters to life and they won't show hesitation they will kill you. "And if I say no?" "This entire night will be erased from your memory and you will continue with your life as normal." "That ain't going to happen, and as for a life of loneliness I'm already half way there anyways." "Very well then."

With that I felt a new energy surge go threw me. This one was so powerful it knocked me to the ground and it became hard to breath. As I struggled to get up the statue of William Cullen Bryant that stood at the other end of the park was replaced by a large suspending glowing multi-colored Sphere. "What in the world is that?" "I take it you know what Ener-D is." I nodded my head being that it was becoming too hard to talk. "Ener-D is more than a cheap energy source, it flows through all life forms and if you are to become a true Duelist you must have the power of Ener-D flowing through you at a rate unlike others. But be warned once you stick your hand in their it cannot be pulled out until you have absorbed every last particle." "What happens if I do pull out to early?" "Use your imagination." With that sign of encouragement I slowly walked towards the light each step harder than harder the last until somehow I was close enough to touch the orb. I took a deep breath and reached in. With a flash of light I felt a pain so powerful I felt like my arm was about to disintegrate. I cried out in pain but those around me new the rules, if I pull my hand out I die. With each second a new pain, with each minute the idea of dying sounded better and better. I tried to look away but something about the bright light kept me staring, watching it shrink was the only thing keeping me sane, granted that the smaller it got, the more painful it got. Then suddenly I felt my arm move. I could feel my arm moving out and then suddenly.

I woke up and found myself on back on the roof exactly where I was sitting the night before. A dream, but, Duel Monsters aren't real but. I looked at my right arm. It was shaking and for the life of me I couldn't get it to stop.

As I walked back to my room with my hand in my pocket, trying to ignore the shaking against my leg. As I approached my room I saw a crowd of boys and girls crowded in front of my room. "Can I help any of you?" Instinctually I they all turned their heads to me and I could hear little whispers going on from the crowd followed by a short old man push through the crowd.

"Mr. Rhodes, may I ask where you were last night?" Said the old man, aka Head Master Dewint. I wanted to say Bryant Park but instead I went with. "I fell asleep on the roof last night; I go there sometimes to think." "Yes well perhaps you should come over here."

I walked past the small Moshe pit and ended at my door way, shocked to what I saw.

My entire room was a mess, even more than usual. My desk was turned over, my bare mattress sat on the floor, with all the sheets around it. The few clothes I had were all on the floor and my Duel Board was lying on its side. "What the hell happened?" "We were hoping you could tell us." I haven't the faintest idea who would do this." "Yes, well will leave you to yourself."

"Ok all students the shows over."

It took about 5 minutes but he was successful in getting rid of everybody. I looked around. "Why on Earth would anyone want to do this?" I thought, when suddenly, something caught my eye in my closet. I crouched down and found a letter with my name on it that read

_"Dear Dragon Boy, meet me at Rat Rock in Central Park at Noon, come alone and bring your deck with you."_

Even though it was probably a bad idea I changed into jeans, a t-shirt, black leather jacket, and dog tags, got on my board and road off.

I road till I got to the part of Central Park where Rat Rock was located. There wasn't a person around for what looked like a mile, except one. "Why'd you trash my room?" "Why'd you steal my opponent?" I looked carefully, it was the same stone cold girl from yesterday only this time, she traded in her oversized school uniform for a denim jacket, jeans and a blue t-shirt, the same ice cold blue as her eyes. "What do you mean steel your opponent, it was completely random and you snuck in anyways!" "Your wrong Scott Truman is a powerful man, he was looking for someone with equal power, now let's see what's so special about you." "Bring it."

Mystery Girl

"I summon Draw Fox in ATK Mode" (ATK: 0/DEF: 0).

Chase

"You sure about that?" She stared at me angrily which I assumed meant yes. "Ok then, I summon Elemental Hero Voltic in ATK Mode (ATK: 1000/DEF: 1500) Now Attack Voltic Thunder!"Sorry but when Draw Fox is destroyed in battle not only do I not take battle damage but I get to draw2 cards." I could tell this was part of her strategy, but still she showed only one emotion, anger. "I play one card face down and end my turn.

Mystery Girl

"I summon Fox warrior in ATK Mode (ATK: 900/DEF: 1100) now destroy his Voltic with Fox Xiaolin!" "Check the numbers your Warrior's 100 points to low."Not quite." Voltic's lightning proved feudal at destroying the tall yellow fox as it went in for the kill. "When Fox Warrior attacks she gains 1000 attack points." (Kevin's Life points 4000-3100). "I set one card face down and end my turn."

Kevin

"My Turn. I summon Elemental Hero Stratos in ATK Mode (ATK: 1800/DEF: 300) next I activate his special ability allowing me to add 1 elemental hero from my deck to my hand." Ok seriously it's like dueling a computer this girl doesn't change her expression and her duel disk, it was grey and everything was covered by a sheet of metal that had a blinking antenna on the top, the only exposed parts was the slot she put her deck in, her graveyard, and her summon blade. My duel disk was the school model, which is just the standard duel disk, in gold and black. "Now Stratos attack Fox Warrior with Stratosphere Storm!" "Not quite I activate my trap card Kunai with Chain which switches your giant blue fan into defense mode and gives Fox Warrior 500 ATK points (ATK:900-1400)" I set one card face down and it's back to you.

Mystery Girl

I draw and summon Tiny Fox in ATK mode (ATK: 440/DEF: 1100 now destroy his Stratos. Oh yeah and guess what when my fox destroys a monster that monster is taken out of play instead of being sent to the graveyard." I cursed under my breath and put Stratos into my jacket pocket, suddenly I figured out how I was going to win this. Now Fox Warrior attack him directly with chain throw!" I set one card face down and end my turn (Kevin's Life points 3100-700)

Kevin

"I Draw. I play Red Medicine which gives me 500 Life points (Kevin's Life points 700-1200) next I summon Turbo Synchron in ATK mode next I activate the trap card Limit Reverse to bring back an old friend. Welcome back Voltic. Now Turbo Synchron attack Fox Warrior with Turbo speed Fist!" What's he up to, was the only thing going through the girls mind. "Watch closely cause now Fox Warrior goes into Defense mode (Kevin's Life points 1200- 200) now thanks to Turbo Synchron's effect I can special summon The Elemental Hero Avian from my hand in attack mode, now Voltic attack Tiny Fox, Voltic Thunder! (MG Life Points 4000-3440) Now another guest's coming back Elemental Hero Stratos in Attack Mode, next I activate his other special ability, since I have 2 other Hero's on the field he can destroy both your Kunai with Chain and your face down!" The card was Spell Binding circle which could have caused me a lot of trouble. "Next I activate my second trap "Urgent Tuning" which allows me to Synchro summon during the battle phase." Turbo Synchron revved up his engines and shot like a bullet, when he stopped he turned in to a green circular finish line and a dematerialized Voltic and Avian flew threw (1+3+4=8)

"You want my Dragon; you got my Dragon, I Synchro Summon Stardust Dragon!"(ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000) Stardust Shined from high in the sky waiting for my command to attack. "I set 2 card face down, and call it a turn."

Mystery Girl

He tricked me from turn one, she thought. "My turn, Draw." Oh well doesn't matter I drew what I need to win anyways; all I need to do is destroy his Stratos. "Trap cards activate, Pixie Ring", now you can't chose Stratos as an attack target, and also I activate one of my favorites "Battle Mania" now your Fox Warrior has to attack so guess what that means!" The tall fox leaped into battle hoping to destroy the powerful dragon (ATK: 900-1900). "Now StarDust Dragon Cosmic Flare!" (MG Life Points 3440- 2840)! "The game was won, next turn I would have both Stardust Dragon and Elemental Hero Stratos attack her directly ending this, or at least that's what I thought would happen. Suddenly I was knocked to the ground but from what I didn't know. "What was that?" He looked to his right and saw what looked like a pulsation in mid air. "What's going on here?" He looked towards the girl and saw 2 more pulsations, I also saw what looked liked black rays of energy emitting from the girl's body, Stratos then looked straight at him. "Quick have us attack, that girl isn't normal, Fox Warrior must have been sealing this power away." The pulsations were now more frequent and more violent with no sign of them stopping, just then the shadows came for rushing towards me, I tried to run, but I felt a strange tentacle like object grab my leg and start pulling me towards the girl which appeared to be the epicenter of these shadow waves.

Chase

"Quick Stardust Dragon, comet tackle, Stratos wind Chop, the 2 monsters went after the girl, afraid to hurt her, and afraid of what else would come out of her. The Shadows then leapt up, faster than any eye could follow, and grabbed the 2 monsters, tightening there grip, squeezing with a desire to make sure there victims never saw light again. I tried to grab the tentacle but felt my hand go right threw it however my leg still remained trapped. Suddenly more rays of shadow came up and went around my neck, preparing for the kill. As I looked into the tentacle I saw 1000 horrible things, some I had experienced, some I had seen, and some from my worst nightmares. I looked down at the girl who was staring straight at me with the smile of a Demon, licking her lips at the sight of me gasping for air. As the shadows grew stronger and were about to folly engulf its 3 victims."Togda ozornaja lisy vernulis' v noru." With that I hit the ground, my monsters vanished, and my opponent now looked like she died standing. Her pale skin looked even paler, her hair pin had flown away during her ,episode, leaving what had now turned into a grayish, red color that fell over her face, behind which was a face that show a mind of pure emptiness. "What the hell was that?"

"Don't worry boy since you would have won last turn anyways let's just say you won." "A little girl nearly destroyed Central Park and you expect me to just except it!" It was a statement not a question. The new person in front of me appeared to stand at nearly 7 feet with long curly black hair that reached the bottom of her skirt. She wore a pair of black round glasses that covered a face that appeared to be wearing no makeup what so ever and the more I looked at her the worse a feeling I got, in other words I felt like a field mouse in front of a tree branch that looked an awful lot like a snake waiting for the right moment to strike. She reached into the chest pocket of her suit and pulled out a card which she tossed to me. "Take this card as an apologize, reward for entertaining our little Abby, and for keeping your mouth shut." Chase looked at the card and was shocked that out of the thousands of cards some strange woman would have this one but before he could say anything the 2 began to walk off. "A pleasure meeting you, and excellent comeback Mr. Rhodes let's not run into each other again." Chase got up to go after them but when he made it around the corner he found them gone without a trace. I looked around and found no sign except for the debris left by the duel, I was about to leave when a small silver object caught my eye. I rushed towards it and found a small key chain that read New York City and a small logo under it, it looked familiar but I couldn't remember what it was, I heard some people coming and I didn't feel like having to explain why the 500,000 year old rock looked like something cut threw it with a knife.

Winner: Kevin Loser: Abby

As Chase walked back to the school an aging man watched him. He was obviously shaken up and he had a bad feeling he knew by what. With that he took a cell phone out of his pocket, dialed a number, took one last look at the boy and said. "Mathis it's me, and it's time."

Next time: Chapter 3-To the Tops

I pushed down on the accelerator as fast as I could. Even though going to fast could over heat the board the alternative was worse. Let Sector security catch me and get expelled, lose my chance at figuring all this out, and probably my chance of just about anything else.


	3. 3 To the Tops

Yu-gi-oh

No Limits

By Kevin Jones

Turn 3-To the Tops

I laid down trying to get a little rest. It was not working. I was in the back of a UPS truck, with my only company being some large crates by the door, I didn't want to know was in them. Suddenly my worries were interrupted by the stop of the truck. I quickly but quietly ran to the back of the truck like I was told and listened in so I would know when I was out of the danger zone.

"Who you delivering for?" A heavy voice from the outside said, I wondered if it was someone who would look inside the truck if he felt something was off with my "escort's" story and if so, was he big enough to be able to throw the crate and me with it. "It's for Mr. Camilo." Said the driver, he said it loud enough for the whole city to hear. "I should probably see for myself, we've had a lot of trespassers sneaking in threw trucks like this." Though it only lasted a few seconds I quickly imagined what would happen, when he looked behind the crate and found me, but it wasn't to be. I heard a beeping noise and saw a red light by the corner of my eye and then I heard a deep giant chuckle, the man couldn't have been more than 2 feet away. "What a surprise more crap from the Middle Ages, that Camillo must be trying to remember his childhood." Once again I heard loud heavy footsteps this time leaving the truck. "As far as I'm concerned everything checks out, you can go ahead." I heard another beep this one from outside and the large brown truck went back on its course heading up towards the Tops district.

About an hour passed in silence before I heard the driver say. "It's time." I took a deep breath and said "I'm ready."

Perhaps I should start from the beginning, or at least sum up the beginning. This whole thing started when a true American hero, or at least as far as I'm concerned, Scott Truman and I duked it out in a duel. It was close but he got the better of me, and within several hours I heard a voice that sounded like a combination of a little kid and a lizard.

That night it was revealed to me that apparently this game is real and people like me "have a power that separates you from most of society" I then had to stick my hand in an orb of light and then found my dorm room trashed the culprit than challenged me to a duel. Turns out it's a creepy little girl who didn't like to lose, however unlike most sore losers, when she loses she then proceeds to destroy Central Park. I then found a small odd looking key chain that was flinged from her pocket during the duel.

When I got back I went into my room, put my mattress back on the frame and tried to get some sleep. When that didn't work I moved my hand over and turned on the radio next to my bed. I played with the dial looking for something to listen to till I eventually settled on some late night talk show from Los Angeles. According to the host it was 1:30. I did the math in my head and figured it must be around 4:30 here in New York. I didn't feel tired in the least; I wasn't quite sure what to think. I laid there barely listening to the show thinking about just how much I didn't know. When the show ended at about 2, 5 Eastern Time, They started playing some old rock song by some guy named Adam Lambert when I started to hear humming.

It wasn't static from the radio, it wasn't even from the radio, and it sounded like it was coming from the other end of the bed. I slowly moved my hand by the floor and felt around for a wrench that was on the floor. After everything that happened I wasn't taking any chances. I slowly inched over to the other end making sure that, other then the radio, all I could hear was the humming. It was too dark for me to see what it was so I took a deep breath and swung down with everything I had in me, I fell off the bed and landed face first on the ground. "What the hell." I said under my breath. I moved my hand and found the light switch I flicked it and saw the strangest thing yet. There right in front of me was a 4 foot tall white dragon. It had a long tail, big head that if you looked at it from the top appeared in the shape of triangle. Because of this it had a pointed snout and a horn coming out of the back of its head with 2 more from the sides of its head for a total of 3. Then it hit me. Before it could say anything I pulled out my deck, searched, and there it was both the dragon in front of me and the dragon on the card were the same.

"You, you're Debris Dragon." With its long right claw it continued to rub its head where the wrench hit it. "That's my species name my names Aero." "Aero?" "It's a family name it's short for Sharp Aero but everyone calls me Aero." There was no doubt. The voice sounded like an 8 year olds but with a bit of reptilian in it, almost like an accent. "Why'd you hit me with a wrench?" He said with an obvious wine in his voice. "Why did I, why is there a 4 foot high dragon in my room!" "Hey, hey, hey I was assigned to you." "Wait you were assigned to me, what that's supposed to mean!" "Simple all duelists who go through inclaim get assigned a partner." "Fine I can see where that makes sense but why did I get you and not one of my Elemental hero's, you know the guys I've used more than once."

Don't get me wrong when tuner's like Debris Dragon are used correctly they can really make turn a duel around but tuner's like Debris Dragon present several problems. First of all its revival effect only works for weak monsters like Kuriboh or Turbo Synchron, second you can only bring these monsters back in attack mode so getting a monster on the field with low attack and high defense is pointless, and you can't even activate their effects. Third of all I can only Synchro summon a dragon type monster so getting out a high level anything else is impossible also getting out a high level anything is impossible because none of the other Synchro material monsters can be level 4 so for my deck I can only use this card to Synchro summon Stardust Dragon, if my opponent has a card that negates the Synchro summon but keeps the monsters on the field I'm screwed, and I'm going to need at least 3 monsters to do the Synchro summon. Bottom line is that this monster may have been useful against Scott Truman but if that situation had been in any way different I would have been screwed.

"Hey they assigned me so that way I'd be able to fade in and out easier." What's that suppose to mean?" "Simple right now you can see and touch me right, well when there are other people in the room only you can see me and if anyone is about to touch me they'll go right threw me." I was about to say something else when I heard a heavy knock on the door.

"Mr. Rhodes the police are here to see you."Oh crap." Aero now fully on his feet jumped under the bed. "I thought you said you would turn invisible!" I quietly yelled. "That's what they told me but I don't want to find out what happens if their wrong." I rolled my eyes and went to the door. Outside were 2 cops and in the middle was Head Master DeWint. "Good Morning Mr. Rhodes, what are you doing up?" Said the old man. "Bad dream woke me up, probably something I ate." "Yes well this is officer Sadusky and Officer Tate," he paused for a moment, "Have you heard about the odd black clouds that showed up in central park yesterday." "I put on a blank stare to try and hide my sudden fear. "Yeah on the news why?"

"We have reason to believe that you were in the area of central park when this, incidence was reported." Said Tate, there was something familiar about her, and she gave me the same get away feeling that I had while I was in the park. "Why are you guy's asking me this at 5 in the morning?"

"Because they'd like to convince everyone to stay quiet before this turns into more than a story and starts a panic." We all looked to the right to find Professor Benigni, of all people standing in front of us.

"Robert what are you doing here?" "Me, getting up at about 4:30 on Sunday morning is a tradition." "The man's right I've found him wandering all over the school around this time for years." Said Dewint, I was about to also agree, which is true before Sadusky said.

"Yeah well on less you've got something useful to go away." "Actually I have something very useful to say." "Then what?" "2 days ago I found the boy had smuggled his deck into class, since he most likely only had it with him because the assembly you hipped everyone up about I didn't think it was right and chose to cut him a deal, he got to go to the assembly and he helped me grade papers." "Yeah well how do we know you're not just covering for him?" "And what reason would I have to help the boy?"

While the loud one finally had nothing to say Tate scanned the skinny man with a pair of cold blue eyes, she then turned her head and gave me the same visual inspection, she was only making me feel more nervous.

"I believe the old man." "Oh come on how does this not seem off?" "I've been doing this longer than you have; I know when I'm barking up the wrong the tree. Now it's almost a quarter after 5 and we've been doing this all night, now I'm done." "Sorry for disturbing you Mr. Rhodes, and until this is over it is probably best you don't leave the city."

I nodded and the 2 officers and Principle Dewint walked off leaving me and my new favorite teacher alone in the hallway.

"Why'd you do that?" "I believe the term is thank you." "Right, thanks but still why'd you do that." "Meet me by the Hamburger stand at the corner of 67th street and 3rd Avenue at noon. I will be able to tell you everything then, until than get some rest, I have a feeling you're going to have a long night.

"Don't fall asleep." "If you don't shut up I'll put you to sleep, the hard way." Don't get me wrong, I tried to get a little sleep, but come on if you had to go through what I've had to go through you probably wouldn't sleep either. Good news was Debris Dragon's yakking was keeping me awake. "What do you think he meant by "I have a feeling you're going to have a long night"?" "I don't yet now shut up were here." "I don't see him." I stayed quiet, looked around and didn't see him either.

"Here's your Hamburger kid." "I didn't ask for one." "Trust me on this, now would you like Ketchup or Mustard." I could tell he had rehearsed this, which brought up the interesting questions of why did this guy rehearse, who told him to rehearse this and how do I fit into all this, until I get my answers I have to give one myself. "Ketchup." The young vender moved the burger down slowly, looking every few seconds at me to make sure I was watching. When he pulled off the bun I noticed 2 things, A this was not a real Burger and B, there was a note actually glued to the burger and it read.

_Sit on the bench until 12:30 when I should get there._

Not sure what to think of all this I took now smothered in Ketchup fake burger and sat down on the bench for a good 20 minutes before a man wearing dark sunglasses, a brown fedora, jeans and wearing a tan jacket zipped all the way up sat down and sat down next to me. He pulled a vibrating cell phone out of his pocket and started speaking in Spanish.

The disguise was ridicules, the Spanish sucked, and his accent and mustache were unmistakable.

"Professor Benigni its ok I'm not being followed." Then he looked at me with a confused look and said. "Santo queue me hand confounded con okra persona." I rolled my eyes cause he was actually suppose to say Santo que me han confundido con otra persona, which means I am sorry you have me mistaken for someone else.

Knowing that I wasn't going to get out of this with common sense I decided to play along until I returned to intelligent land. "Profesor Benigni su bien que no estoy siendo seguido." He continued talking to me while making it look like he was talking on a cell phone in Spanish for about 10 minutes. In English we basically said.

"Chase It is not worth taking a chance for now we speak in Spanish. Professor what's going on here?" "You have gotten yourself in the middle of a conspiracy to take over the city." "How's that." "That girl you dueled yesterday, and yes I know all about that is a member of a group called SMERSH." "Wait wasn't that the name of the bad guys in From Russia with Love?" He chuckled and responded with. "They were also the most mysterious branch of the Soviet Union. When the Soviet Union ended back in 1991 they vanished." "Probably cause the new the Russian government didn't want people's tax dollars going to a group of murders." He ignored this and went on. "I as well as the young man who gave you the burger belong to a group called the Silver Cloak…" "I know." He looked at me with genuine confusion this time." "That silver pin you ware has been the symbol of the, supposedly, secret conspiracy examination group known as the Silver Cloak. You guys have been examining groups in this city for Decades making sure they aren't hiding anything that dangerous, honestly I always thought of you guys as a joke, but apparently you guys have actually found something." "Yes well we know little else, which is why we've decided to help you get your answer in exchange for getting information on SMERSH." "What makes you think I'll help you, scratch that what's make you think I care and that I don't just think you're a crazy old Man.?" He chuckled and said. "Because I know you, you're a miserable unhappy young man who only finds Happiness in dueling, why do you think that is?" "I got thing for card games?" I said this sarcastically. "Not really, your to intelligent for this place and the only thing that interests you is puzzles, and now you've got one that makes every other one seem mediocre and you can't think of anything else can you." I looked away trying to pretend there was truth in that statement "Tell you what when you're willing to admit to yourself that you want nothing more than an answer to this riddle meet me by the ferry station that connects to Secaucus to Manhattan at 4:00 o clock. If you come I'll get to you the Tops."

If you're confused about what the Tops are allow me to explain. Now a day's most cities are divided into 3 sections depending on social class.

First is what's called a Satellite sector, that's where all of the people who society deems are "Trash" get sent. Next there's the actual city where all the normal people can be found and finally there's the Top's sector. Talk to anyone at Dewint and most likely they live in, basically, a house on top of a building. It's essentially the way the rich keep themselves from having to deal with reality so needless to say I have never been nor have any desire to go to the Tops, well until now.

"Ahh, I knew you couldn't resist." SaidBenigni, I felt awkward for 2 reasons. 1, he knew I'd show up and the fact that he seemed to know about everything that has happened up to this time made me feel like a puppet and 2 the street vendor from earlier was standing next to him in a FedEx uniform.

"Sorry I didn't get to introduce myself before I'm Arnold." He extended his arm, I lifted mine and when I looked him straight in the eye he froze up and a small yelp. Benigni took a deep breath and stepped towards an open FedEx truck.

"All things set aside here's the plan Arnold over here has been given a uniform and a fake Name tag. You will hide here in the back behind this crate, in one of the entrance tunnels you'll find a small drop that goes about 4 feet, hide there until about Midnight, than a guy we know will hack the security computer and freeze all the cameras. It probably won't take more than 10 minutes before security realizes what happened so don't get off you're Duel Board for anything understand?" "I got it, don't worry, but one question, if something goes wrong what's keeping me from jail time?" Benigni got silent, Arnold got a worried look on his face and Debris Dragon just kept looking back at the 3 of us, it was safe bet he didn't fully understand the situation.

After that I stepped into the truck and sat myself with my Duel Board across my legs behind the crate as the back of the trucked automatically closed. It took about 20 minutes before we made it to the entrance, then another 20 before we reached the small dropped. When I slid into the space where the wall and the road were Arnold started saying something. I turned my head towards Arnold and he got the message. "I don't care about what you have to say, now get out of here before you get us both caught. He drove away and I fashioned myself into a squat and closed my eyes so I could calm my nerves.

"Chase, wake up chase your Backpack is blinking." Half continues I opened my backpack and found my Duel Disk blinking. "I guess they figured out away to give me a sign." I threw my Duel Board up and proceeded to jump over onto the road. I connected my Wrist Dealer with my Disk, attached my disk to the cord which was attached to the board and got on. "Think this will work?" "Don't know."

We road, or in Debris Dragon's case flew, around for several minutes before he got agitated. "How much longer till we reach the top?" I pulled the key chain from my pocket and said. "We need to figure out where 22Z north is." "Well where's that?" "Don't know I haven't seen a single marker to tell us if were even still in Manhattan." "Wait a minute then how do we get out of here?" "We look for something we haven't seen yet."

"Sector Security, Manhattan Branch, Mr. Rhodes pull over I moved my head back for a split second and instantly realized who it was.

"Detective Sadusky!" "Bingo like Tate said give you a little time and you'll come straight here."

"What would make her think that?" I said to myself. "Forget that we got a go faster before he catches us!" Said Debris Dragon.

I pushed down on the accelerator as fast as I could. Even though going to fast could over heat the board the alternative was worse. Let Sector security catch me and get expelled, lose my chance at figuring all this out, and probably my chance of just about anything else.

"So you'd rather run, Hough, well I'll take care of that."

Suddenly I heard a noise come from my Duel Disk.

"Duel mode on."

I cursed under my breath; I had heard rumors that back when Turbo Dueling started Sector Security developed a computer virus that could hack Duel Disks and force you into a Duel with the emphasize that your runner or board would stop upon losing or not being able to duel.

"Well Mr. Rhodes, you've proven you can lie and sneak past Security, let's see if you can Duel!"

"Chase what do we do, if you lose were going to the facility!" I picked up my hand and placed in a slot on my dealer and said. "Then I won't lose."

Sadusky

"Alright than I summon Assault Dog in Attack mode, (ATK: 1200/DEF: 800) next I'll set one card facedown and end my turn."

Chase

Chase SPC: 01 Sadusky SPC: 01

"Oh I can just imagine that thing using me as a chew toy!" "Debris Dragon, shut up!"

"I set one monster and one card face down and end my turn!"

Sadusky

Chase SPC: 02 Sadusky SPC: 02

"Oh don't tell me I have you on the ropes already."

"Now Assault Dog attack!"

The large snarling K-9 ran towards the facedown card, as the monster materialized the dog tried to take a bite, take a bite of concrete that is.

"What the hell!" He said. (4000-3200) "Ah don't tell me you fell for the old set a powerful defender as bait for a relatively weak attacker." I mocked while My Elemental Hero Clayman resumed his defender stance (ATK: 800/DEF: 2000).

Chase

Chase SPC: 03 Sadusky SPC: 03

"Alright then I summon Elemental Hero Lady Heat in Attack Mode, (ATK: 1300/DEF: 1000) now attack, Heat kick!" (3200-3000) As one dog fell to the ground, I suddenly saw another one jump out of nowhere. "Oh my I guess you didn't know when Assault Dog is destroyed by battle I can special summon another one straight from my deck." "I'll set one card facedown and call it a turn." With that a large ball of fire came out of Lady Heat's crown and went right through Sadusky. "What the hell was that?" "Oh my I guess you didn't know when I end my turn Lady Heat inflicts 200 points of direct damage.

(3000-2600)

Sadusky

Chase SPC: 04 Sadusky SPC: 04

"Annoying little criminal aren't you. Now I tribute Assault Dog in order to advance summon Handcuffs Dragon (ATK: 1800/DEF: 1800)." A sickly serpent with a giant metal cuff where its mouth should have been and it was heading straight for Lady Heat.

"Now Handcuffs Dragon attack the little fire princess, dragon lock!" "Oh no you don't I activate the trap card Scrap Iron Scarecrow!" "And I Counter with a trap called Wiretap now your Scarecrow, gets shuffled back into your deck!" I watched helplessly as my Hero was crushed by his dragon (4000-3500).

Chase

Chase SPC: 05 Sadusky SPC: 05

"Come on Deck give me something." I said to myself and was glad to see my prayer answered. "I summon Shield Warrior in Defense Mode! Next I set one card Face down and that's it

Sadusky

Chase SPC: 06 Sadusky SPC: 06

"Humph, looks like now you're playing Defense, now Handcuffs Dragon destroy his warrior!"

"That's right; just keep doing what I need you to." I said to myself.

"Next I remove 4 of my speed counters to inflict 800 points of damage to you for every speed spell in my hand and guess what; I have 2 (3500-1900).

Even though Sadusky's large grey runner was now going slower than mine, but I still wouldn't be able to get away till I win.

Chase

Chase SPC: 07 Sadusky SPC: 03

"Alright then I got the green light! I summon Turbo Synchron (ATK: 100/DEF: 500). Now Turbo Synchron attack, Turbo Speed fist!" "Didn't they teach you anything at that school, 100 can't destroy!" "True but thanks to his effect Turbo Synchron switches him into defense mode and I can special summon a monster whose ATK points are less than the damage I take! (1900-200) Next I summon Kuriboh in attack mode!" "You summoned a puff ball with wings, sorry kid but you're still screwed, no matter how many puff balls you summon!" "Don't you dare doubt the power of my monsters especially because I activate Urgent Tuning!" "Uh oh I have a bad feeling about this." "You should cause I Synchro Summon (1+1+4=6) Turbo Warrior in ATK mode! (ATK: 2500/DEF: 1500) next I activate the trap card Ebon Arrow!" "Wha, what's that do?" "Simple, now Turbo Warrior loses 500 ATK points till the end phase,(ATK: 2500-2000) but now you're going to lose life points equal to the difference between their attack and defense, Turbo Warrior Axle Slash!" The dragon looked up only to find itself too late to save himself. (2600-2400) "Also thanks to Ebon Arrow's effect you lose life points equal to Handcuffs Dragon's original Defense points (2400-600)! Next I set one card facedown and its back to you. (2000-2500)

Sadusky

Chase SPC: 08 Sadusky SPC: 04

"I refuse to lose to this criminal!"  
I didn't have time to respond, I could tell my duel board was over heating, I needed to win next turn or the board would literally blow up.

"Looks like I won't lose after all."

"Here it comes." I thought to myself

"I send a level 3, a level 4, and another level 4 to the graveyard in order to special summon Montage Dragon, and guess what he gains 300 ATK points for the combined level of all 3 monsters I just discarded, (ATK: 3300-0), next I activate the effect of the Handcuffs Dragon in my graveyard, equipping him to Turbo Warrior and lowering his ATK points by 1800, now Montage Dragon attack with Power Collage!"

Turbo Warrior stood his ground as the massive energy blast headed straight for him, meanwhile a small devilish smile developed on my face. (200-200)

"What the Hell?" "Simple, for starters Turbo Warrior isn't affected by the effects of level 6 or lower monsters, like your deformed lizard. Second, I took my shield Warrior from before out of play making Turbo Warrior indestructible and third I activated my Spirit Force trap card which sets all my battle damage to 0." He got a frightened, look on his face which told me he had finally figured it out "You, you had this planned from turn 1, didn't you?" "Took you long enough, I've dealt with Sector Security before, I know all about Assault Dog, Handcuffs Dragon, Wire tap, and Montage Dragon, I knew all your moves before you even made them and I believe it's time for the final move."

Chase

Chase SPC: 09 Sadusky SPC: 05

"Now then because I have 9 speed counters I can activate the speed spell Synchro Coat, now because you control a monster that shares a type with a Synchro monster I have I can send it to the graveyard and have Montage Dragon count as a Synchro monster till the end phase." Sadusky watched helplessly as a strange white Dragon appeared, flew towards and was then absorbed by Montage Dragon. "I send Stardust Dragon to the graveyard, now Montage Dragon counts as a Synchro Monster and guess what, when Turbo Warrior attacks a level 6 or higher Synchro Monster that Monsters attack points are halved (3300-1650). Now Turbo Warrior Axle Slash." The 2 monsters went straight for each other. Montage fired bursts of energy from each of its 3 heads but Turbo Warrior dodged every blast with true grace, ending it by slashing threw all 3 necks at once. (600-0)

Winner: Chase Loser: Sadusky

"See yeah never!" I sped off convinced I was home free, in fact, in the distance I could even see what appeared to be an exit, then I heard a blood curtailing scream.

I looked back and saw Sadusky heading faster and faster after me. "Wait your Runner stopped how is it going so fast?" He didn't answer but from what I could see his face was completely blank and his eyes had turned pure white, and worst of all he was coming straight for me.

I sped up, even though by this point I could feel the heat radiating off my board as its systems began to overheat. I knew the entire board if would explode if I kept up like this but he was getting closer and closer, all I needed to do was make it to the exit.

I bit my lip and made a sharp turn right, almost flipping over in the process.

I suddenly found myself outside and in the air in front of a large house with a swimming pool in the front.

As I started to come down, I heard a familiar sound. I looked and saw Sadusky's runner go up in the air as well. He got close enough to touch me, but he missed my arm and grabbed the cord connecting my disk to my board.

"No let go!" Suddenly the board exploded.

Sadusky screamed again as his arm caught on fire, He then went over the side of the building, and I didn't see this cause then fell into the pool. Now normally you'd think this was a good thing, but there's one catch, I can't swim.

When I hit the bottom I couldn't think a clear thought as I slowly lost oxygen. My back was hurting, I couldn't breathe, my legs were burnt, also I'm not Religious, I don't even believe in god, but as things got dark I saw what looked like an angel heading right for me.

Next time: Turn 04-The Angel and the Demon

The young boy tried to run, but found him being pulled towards her by a large appendage like shadow. He screamed for help and out of fear as he got closer, and with that the young boy was gone.


	4. 4 The Angel and the Demon

Yu-gi-oh

No Limits

By Kevin Jones

Turn 4-The Angel and the Demon

I'm not awake, or at least I don't I don't I am. My eyes are closed and for the first time in 3 days I feel calm. Am I dead? No, I can't be, I can feel a light breeze, and I think I can hear a wind chime from behind me. I lift my arm, only to find something is holding it tightly in place and I also hear a faint metal rattling next to my hand, with this information and my all of a sudden calm feeling, there's only possible conclusion, whoever, or whatever, saved me had drugged me and hand handcuffed me. When I try opening my eyes, the bright light forces me to close to them. I try this 2 or 3 times before the room begins to take shape. The walls are a tan color and I can tell the room is big; I even think I can see an upstairs which is odd considering I'm probably in an apartment. That's it, I remember what happened. I had just beaten that Sadusky guy when he all of sudden was able to turn his runner back on and come after me, I then flew out of a tunnel and he was able to catch up to me, than almost as if he was possessed or something he grabbed my duel board and blew it up, than I fell into a pool, than as I slowly lost consciousness, via drowning, what looked like an angel was coming for me. My eyes locked on to one slowly clearing image, my angel.

"So you're alive after all, Mr. Chase Rhodes."

Instead of having, brown hair, porcelain skin, a long white gone, a golden headband, and wings like something you'd see in church this angel has long red hair that appears to end at about where her legs start, pale skin, pink pajamas and no wings. As my eyes cleared further I noticed she had big emerald green eyes, and freckles on her on her cheeks and nose.

"How do you know my name?" Was the 1st of my 1000 questions.

"That's what it says on your driver's license.

She picks up a soggy wallet from the hutch she was leaning against.

"You might want to get a new one of these." "Where am I?"

"Don't you think you should say Thank you, after all I did just save your life."

"Fine thank you, where am I."

"You're Mother never taught you manners did she?"

"Fair enough, but my Mother did make sure to teach me that when I've been drugged, handcuffed, and have my wallet stolen, always figure out where I am and who my captor is."

"You must have one hell of a Mother, but I guess you're right, my name is Vanessa Aaronson." "Pleasure, now where am I?"

"Hey I answered your question, now you've got to answer one of mine."

"You think this is a game?"

"You're the one wearing the Duel Disk."

I now don't care about and my deck takes top priority. Since I had fallen into the pool theoretically my cards should be ruined, but from what I can see my emergency system appears to have kicked in. Basically in the event anything out of the ordinary happens a steel cover places itself around my deck protecting it and keeping its contents safe. At that moment we both hear 2 faint growling sounds. Vanessa looks down, touches her stomach and chuckles.

"I guess neither of us has eaten breakfast yet." "Yeah think."

"Smart Ass aren't you, tell you what, I'm going to take a quick shower and get dressed, and than once you've had a little time to starve you'll be more willing to "play"."

I lifted my handcuffed arm.

"That's for my own protection."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"In about 5 minutes I'm going to be naked in the shower, don't get any funny ideas and in case you do, well you're hand cuffed to a stair well."

I look to my right and finally realize what I'm chained to. Vanessa is now walking over to what appears to be an open liquor cabinet, explaining where my feeling of calmness came from; she picks up a T.V. remote and throws it to me.

"Would you mine turning on the news and listening to the weather report, I don't like the looks of those clouds outside."

As she turns around I feel the back of my head, there is an orange sized bump where my head had hit the bottom of the pool. When's she's out of site I look outside threw an open patio door and there's my helmet, nestled between a plant and a lounge chair. It must have fallen off when Sadusky pulled me, than I wondered what happened to Sadusky but my thoughts were interrupted by the loud voice of Debris Dragon.

"Oh my god I'm so glad you're alive."

The yelling hurts my ears which tells me my calmness is over.

"Where have you been?" I ask.

"I've been looking for answers." He answers.

I shot the little white dragon a look and suddenly he didn't look so confident.

"Fine I hid on the roof for a few hours, but when the sun came up I went snooping around this place.

"What did you find?"

"Well for starters she's not the tidiest person ever, because when I flew in to her room I actually landed on her underwear."

"Stay focused."

"I am focused."

"Then why did you tell me that you landed on her panties?"

"Because you're a human boy."

"What does that have anything to do with this?" "Well think about it, she's a human girl and from what I've seen she's got exactly what human boy's look for in a mate." That statement got my attention.

"What are you talking about?"

"From what I've seen, humans look for 3 things in a mate. 1, by the human standard, this girl is hot, 2, she's rich, and 3, I think she may already have a thing for you."

"How's that?"

"Well after I left her room, I wandered into the living room. She was just sitting in that recliner over there watching you sleep."

"Debris Dragon don't you think…" I was cut off by a familiar name on the television, Sadusky.

"That's correct Angela; just minutes ago police were able to confirm that the body of Manhattan Sector Security agent Thomas Sadusky was found in the ally way behind me a little bit after 1 a.m. late last night. Eyewitnesses said they heard a man screaming, followed by an explosion and a large fire. Fire fighters were able to put the blaze out quickly but found a crushed, partially melted Security Runner, with Detective Sadusky's remains inches away. Now these have been the only details Sector Security has released, but we will update you as we find them out."

I stop paying attention now, I lean my head back, not caring about the bump, I turn my head towards Debris Dragon who's just staring at the T.V., I can tell he's just realizing now what I've gotten myself into. I close my eyes and start to wonder what could of possibly have caused that man to go crazy.

"Hey are you sure you're ok?"

My eyes open and Vanessa is right up to my face, another inch and our noses would be touching.

"You have a tendency for falling asleep in strange places." She said jokingly.

"And you apparently have a tendency for getting up in people's faces." I said sarcastically.

She got out of my face and walked over to the side of the bar where the cuff was connected to the stare well.

"Now I'm going to let you go." She says while pulling out a small black bottle.

"You do anything funny and I'll pepper spray you, got it."

"I get it, let me go." I say anxiously, the cuff has cut off circulation to my hand

"Ok, ok all though it was fun having you as my prisoner."

I looked at her from the legs up. She was wearing dark colored jeans with a stitched in pink and blue butterfly pattern on the right pocket, a white v-necked t-shirt and her head now featured a hair clip in the back and a pair of pink half rim glasses in the front, really menacing, but I'll to play her game, at least until I can figure things out.

"What was your plan for me?"

"I don't know, I guess that's the fun of it."

"Best case scenario you make me a sex slave."

"Is that a compliment or more sarcasm?" "Whichever way floats your boat."

I hear a click and stand up. Upon standing I realize she is the same height as me, maybe even an inch or 2 taller. She places 1 soft hand on my arm; she places the one that has the key in it over the cuff and places the key in the hole. The cuff clicks open and I move my hand out of it revealing a bright red circle where the cuff was attached. Vanessa places the silver cuffs on the hutch next to her and walks over to what I assume is the dining room.

"If you want to make your stomach shut up follow me."

I walk into a small dining room that has 2 plates with pancakes and 2 cups of what appears to be apple juice on a mahogany table. I look it all over and then at her.

"This is a nice spread."

"Thanks I was a little nervous at first but I knew they would come out fine when I pressed start." "Who are you?"

She put on a perplexing look, I continued to look serious. Something isn't right here and I'm going to figure out what.

"I'm Vanessa, and you apparently hit your head harder than I thought."

"Oh no my heads fine, but way I figure it good chance yours isn't."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"A little odd isn't it, you don't even know me, for all you know I could be a thief or a rapist, yet you have remained completely calm, even friendly. You didn't call sector security, or an ambulance, you just left me and watched me all night, and you even made me a nice breakfast, why?"

"Wow, you're not the trusting kind are you?"

I continue to look at her apathetically, even though I can see Debris Dragon is materializing next to her.

"Ok the truth is I'm a big fan of adventure novels, I've got books by Ian Fleming, Robert Ludlum and guys like that all over my bedroom floor."

"It's true." Remarked Debris Dragon.

"And to be perfectly honest, a part of me thinks that you're like something out of a book."

Ok it's obvious I'm a relatively calm guy but even I have things that will get me angry.

"Are you telling me that this whole time you've felt like you were in some damn book?"

In life they say there are no stupid questions, I agree, however there are stupid people and after hearing something like that I was now convinced that this girl fit into that category.

"You know most people would like the idea of being compared to say a James Bond or a Jason Bourne like character." For once she sounded serious, which meant she is either too full of herself to think she's in any danger or is lacking a brain and can't comprehend the idea that a strange boy nearly drowning in a swimming pool isn't normal.

"Tell me something, are you ignorant or when you make a decision does your brain not take part!" She slams her hands down on the table, stands up, places her glasses on the table and walks over to me.

"Hey if it weren't for me and my decision-less brain you'd be dead!"

"That's exactly my point; you just assumed I wasn't dangerous!"

"First of all I try to assume that not everybody wants to kill me, and second I checked your pockets you didn't have any weapons."

I now have my foot on the table. I place my hand on the back heel of my sneaker and take off a piece of rubber revealing a secret compartment. I thought it would come in handy one day, I spent several hours carving out the small cavity and this is not what I thought I'd use it for. I take out a small pocket knife and open the blade.

"Pop quiz, I'm actually a thief who tried to rob this place last night, but was almost caught by security. You've got me in your house, you've got a lot of rich stuff and you're unarmed, what do you do?"

I'm doing this more to see her reaction more than anything else. As I blink I see her arm move and in less than a second I'm on the floor, that same soft hand from a few minutes ago had felt like concrete as it hit the side of my face. She then quickly used the other hand to pick up my knife which was lying next to me. She folds it up and sticks it into her right pocket.

"That answer your question, and also that was a lame Dustin Hoffman reference." She says as she helps me to my feet.

"I give up; apparently you're the stubborn kind of Irish."

"That I take as a compliment, now are you going to tell me what's going here while we eat, I think you owe me that much."

I take a deep breath, I truly have given up, she's either feisty and brainless or manipulative and arrogant. All I know is that I'm hungry and I need to decide my next move. We both sit down and I begin with, "It all started 4 days ago."

On the other side of New York City several scientists and there leader prepare for their test.

"Is she properly hooked up?" There tall long curly black haired boss asks. (She Turn-02)

"It appears so; using a F.E.E.D we hooked up to her spinal cord we're able to monitor her heart rate, lung functions, brain waves and Ener-D levels."

"Good." She remarks as she walks over to a microphone coming out of the large silver desk. "Ok Cecil you may begin."

Cecil

"You got it Head Mistress!"

The young boy takes a look at his hand and then at his opponent. 4 days ago this girl had disappeared, she then returned late the next day, they shared a few classes but he didn't know her personally, all he knew was that she was pretty and when he caught a glimpse of her return on Saturday, hair in front her face, looking sick and with an expression that looked like her brain had been erased he knew he had to do something and then when the Head Mistress said all he had to do was duel her while they monitored her vitals, he gladly volunteered, after all he was the 5th grades best duelist, well second best next to her.

"Alright than I summon Yellow Gadget in ATK mode (ATK: 1200/DEF: 1200), which lets me add a Green Gadget to my hand. Next I set one card face down and end my turn.

Abby

Abby said nothing as she picks a card up from her deck. Cecil now looks confused, Abby was always quiet, but now she was so quiet, even with the wires hooked up to her, it made him feel uneasy. She summons Draw Fox in ATK Mode (ATK: 0/DEF: 0).

Cecil

"Nice try, I've seen you use that strategy a million times. You want me to attack Draw Fox, you'll take no damage and you'll also get to draw 2 cards, well guess what it ain't gonna work, cause I play Hand Destruction which makes us both send 2 cards from our hands and draw 2 more, Next I tribute Yellow Gadget in order to advance summon Cyber Dragon!"

A large metal dragon is now on the field, it lets out a large roar at the young girl, but she still remains as still as a statue.

"Ok then, I activate the trap "Roll Out!" which allows me to equip a union monster from my graveyard to my dragon and I'm going with the Armored Cybern I just discarded!" With that Cyber Dragon now has gold armor covering its midsection and a pair of long gold cannons on its back. "Now by ditching 1000 of my dragons ATK points I can destroy your little fox. (ATK: 2100-1100) Now Cyber Dragon direct attack, Strident Blast! (4000-2900) Not bad, hah, I set one card face down and call it a turn.

Abby

Abby draws one card and then activates it, Pot of Greed, which allows her to draw 2 cards. She summons Fox Warrior. (ATK: 900/DEF: 1100) The yellow fox appears ready to serve its master. Fox Warrior attacks, gaining 1000 ATK points via its own effect. (ATK: 900-1900)

"Oh no you don't, I activate the trap card Compulsory Evacuation Device, which returns Fox Warrior to your hand!"

Upon returning Fox Warrior to her hand Abby special summons Emergency Fox, which can be special summoned from the owners hand in ATK Mode when he or she controls no monsters and her opponent controls 1. (ATK: 1100/DEF: 1100)

Cecil

"I draw, and it looks like this duel is almost over. I send my level 4 Green Gadget and my second level 4 Armored Cybern to the Graveyard in order to special summon from the graveyard Machina Fortress!"(ATK: 2500/DEF: 1600)

Suddenly a large lumbering blue tank with arms and a head rolled onto the field and aimed a large energy cannon at the skinny fox.

"Machina Fortress can be special summoned from my hand or graveyard by sending machine type monsters from my hand to the graveyard so long as there level equals 8 or more and if you're wondering how this bad boy got in my graveyard, well, he was the other card I ditched with Hand Destruction. Now Machina Fortress destroy her Emergency Fox and Cyber Dragon attack her directly, (2900-1500-400) my turns done, so how do you intend to get passed my ace?"

Abby

As Abby draws she feels a familiar dark happiness worm its way into her brain.

"Now once again I summon Fox Warrior in ATK mode (ATK: 900/DEF: 1100)."

"Hey looks like I got you to talk after all."

"You want me to talk Blondie, well listen to this I play the equip spell Megamorph which doubles Fox Warrior's ATK points! (ATK: 900-1800) next I play Tribute to the Doomed, I send 1 card from my hand to the Graveyard to destroy your Cyber Dragon!"

"Why Cyber Dragon?"

"Just watch now Fox Warrior attack (ATK: 1800-28000 (4000-3700)."

"Oh yeah well when Machina Fortress is sent to the graveyard through battle I can destroy one of your cards!"

"Ain't gonna happen, cause I take the effect fox I just discarded to out of play to negate the activation of a card effect, next because I just destroyed you're monster I can special summon a monster beyond which you could of ever imagined!

Cecil watched in horror as the tall bipedal fox turned into something else entirely. This new creature looked right at him as it went in for the direct (3700-0)

Abby: Win Cecil: Lose

"Great Duel." He said as he walked towards her. When he was about a few inches away, he was knocked to the ground by what appeared to be a pulsation in mid air.

"What was that?" He said, as he looked up he saw a devilish smile come across the girls face. He didn't know why but all he could here in his head was one word, run. The young boy tried to run but found himself being pulled towards her by a large appendage like shadow. He screamed for help and out of fear as he got closer, and with that the young boy was gone.

The scientists now watch in horror as the young girl merely stares over the spot where an obnoxious young boy once stood.

"You just killed your class mate Ms. Abigail." The Head Mistress said threw the loud speaker.

"I know."

"Does it bother you?"

"No."

"Is there anything you'd like to say to me?"

"Yes."

"What?"

"May I go get some breakfast from the cafeteria; I haven't eaten since I dueled that Chase Rhodes kid."

"Yes you may."

As the girl walks away the woman smiles and says to herself "Eat as much you like my little Demon." Next time: Turn 05- 1 year, 7 months, 2 weeks, and 6 days.

"Mr. Rhodes I'm sorry for what she did to you but the first thing you need to know about my daughter is that she is an angel, an angel of death I'm afraid."

Top of Form


	5. 5 1year, 7 months, 2 weeks, and 6 days

Yu-gi-oh

No Limits

By Kevin Jones

Turn 5-1 year, 7 months, 2 weeks, and 6 days

"And then I woke here and all the insanity of this morning started."

For about half an hour now I've been telling a carrot color haired girl the events of the past 3 days. Honestly it's actually been helpful; I've been able to go over everything in my head and now I think I'm ready to take advantage of the situation, which is also where the weird part comes in; This girl is definitely something else. She's spent the past 30 minutes listening to every word of what I had to say; she didn't show any reaction to a story that had parts that I still couldn't believe. Literally the only movements I could see from her were her breathing, her chewing and when she drank something, to be honest it was a little strange, but then again I'm in a strange situation.

"Wow I take it back, you're more like Jimmy Paz than James Bond." Finally she's out of her trance.

"Who?"

"He's a detective in a book series."

"Of course, but this is real and I need to find out what's going on here." As I say that, I push a button revealing the back chamber of my Duel Disk that holds my extra deck, if you remember the compartment in my shoe than you can probably also come to the conclusion that my duel disk is customized beyond what the school gave me. I pull out the key chain from the park and place it on the table.

"I need to know where this address is."

She now has the key chain in her hand. She adjusts her glasses, fixes her 2 green eyes on to the address on the bottom of the key chain and appears to put some serious thought into it before placing it back on the table.

"Well it looks like you're on the wrong side of the city, and considering you go to Dewint Academy you are actually farther from where you're supposed to be than when you started."

"What's that suppose to mean?" With that statement she raises an eyebrow, which causes her glasses to slide down her nose, seeing as she doesn't notice this I think it's her turn to get annoyed at something I said.

"You've lived in this city longer than I have." She says almost as if I'm a child.

"What gives you that idea?"

"I've only lived here less than a week; why else would my parents not be here?"

"Considering everything that's gone this morning I think that's last thing I'd think about."

"Look I'm from Seattle originally, my parents moved us out here cause of their jobs, they had to go back for a few days and they trusted me to be here on my own for a few days."

"At the time I take it they didn't expect you to have a strange boy in their new home."

"Oh so now you chose to develop a sense of humor, well it just so happens that I start school at Dewint Academy next Monday, so I guess it's lucky I met you now rather than hear about you from someone else."

I actually think about that for a second, and if I were to take a guess people would probably tell her I was quiet mysterious person and when I do say something it's usually something to make somebody go away. All though I'm not sure if that would keep this girl away, she's definitely different from most of the girl's at school.

"Ok, let's get serious, where is this address?"

She looks at me as if I'm a child who's just given her lip or something.

"Come on." She says this as she stands up and walks into the living room, I follow. As I walk in I see her pull a folded map out of drawer, she than opens it up and lays it on a glass coffee table, as I sit down next to her I realize it's a map of Manhattan. She now has her finger directly on the lower tip of Manhattan and I have a bad feeling she's going to start talking again.

"Look we're here on White Hall St. The address on this key chain is on 81 St. that's about 13 miles away, so by car it should take you less than an hour if you stick to the roads up here on Tops."

"And since the closest thing I have to a car is resting in pieces in your swimming pool?"

"Probably all day assuming security doesn't get you first."

So I've got to figure it's a little after 10 now so if I get going now I might make it by night fall. I take a deep breath and begin to stand up.

"Well thanks for all your help I better get going, I'll see myself o…" She now has her hand on my shoulder.

"It's a good thing you fell in my pool than."

A few minutes have passed since we were in her living room, in that time she put on some shoes, grabbed a pink leather jacket and yanked me arm first out of her apartment to the level directly below the swimming pool, all that time babbling about something at 100 miles a minute. When we reach our destination all I can see is pitch black.

"Behold, probably what would be heaven to a duelist like you."

I hear what sounds like a light switch being flipped and now I can see row after row of Duel Runners. Dozens of colors, dozens of models all lined up like the terracotta statues in china.

"This I did not expect." I say with complete honesty.

"Yeah I know this was the last thing you were expecting, but believe it or not my Step Dad has liked collecting these things for as long as I can remember, he even took greater care with them getting here than me." She chuckles while she says this, she than walks over to a red Runner. The Runner is aerodynamically designed; if you want an example just imagine a big red bullet, with a duel disk sticking out to the sides.

"Let me get this straight, you're trusting me with this beautiful 2035 Runner?" Once again something here seams suspicious.

"You, hell no, I'm sure your good but I can't risk a scratch getting on it, second you are not leaving me behind."

"Remember that story I told you, the one where a 10 year old girl nearly killed me Harry Potter style?"

"I know, I know, but here's the thing. This girl is obviously unstable, the woman who took her away knows who you are, and knew where you both were which means this woman has total control over this girl, correct?"

"What's your point?"

"My point is there are 2 wild cards here, 1 she probably didn't know about the key chain so you're most likely off her radar."

"And 2?"

"2 would be me."

"You?"

"That's right."

"Most people aren't afraid of Gingers."

"Listen if this is a trap than these people know who you are and they know you obviously don't like the idea of help and I end up stirring things up a bit."

"And then they kill you."

"Wrong, according to your Professor these people are involved in society, so is my family, anything happens to me there's an investigation which will bleed them out."

"You want to use yourself as bait?"

"No, but as soon as they see me they'll try and find out who I am and they'll probably come to the same conclusion as me."

"So basically with or without the Runner you're not letting me leave here without you, are you?"

"You got it."

Confused I say "Let's get going." Its official this is the strangest girl I've ever met.

I can't lie, me being on a Yamaha Duel Runner feels really cool, but my feeling of coolness leaves as I watch her push a button on the wall which slowly opens the garage door. As it opens she sprints back now with 2 red helmets, as I put mine on she sits behind me and place's her arms around my abdomen.

I remember how to ride, though I haven't gotten any practice in since august and it's October, I probably shouldn't tell her this.

"Hold on tight."

I start up; I'm able to get out of the garage in less than 10 seconds. I like the feeling of speed, going faster and faster, the wind, but all this is ruined as I feel Vanessa's finger nails start to dig in to my stomach as she squeezes harder and harder, girl must not be used to speed I guess.

We reach our destination in a little less than hour. The building is identical to Vanessa's except for different numbers where the door is. Vanessa sprints towards the door before realizing I'm still by the Runner; thankfully she didn't see me lift my shirt to see that her nails had dug into my skin enough that I think they've bled a little.

"What are you waiting for?"

"Just making sure the Runner is locked." And making sure you didn't give me tetanus, it's probably best I don't tell her that either."

As we walk through the door and into the hall way every instinct is telling me to stay on my guard, as I glance over at Vanessa, it would appear whatever instincts she has have yet to give her that message as she is literally humming looking as she checks each door for the number on the key chain. After about 2 verses of Camp town races we find the apartment 9-A as I glance at Vanessa I see her lift her arm to knock and I quickly grab it.

"What's your problem?"

"Even if this isn't a trap what are we suppose to say, Hi we're here to find out how and why your daughter tried to kill me."

"Beats the heck out of just standing here." After that the entire seen I imagined burns and dies, Vanessa with her other arm knocks on the door loud enough I'm surprised the only door that starts to open is the one in front of us.

"What do you to want?" The woman who asked this question talks as if she's just woken up and it's after 11, she is wearing a pink silk robe and has a face I recognize, it's the same face as her daughters.

"Hi I'm Vanessa and this is…"

"Save it honey, just tell me what you and your boyfriend want." That statement makes me uneasy.

"She's not my girlfriend, listen do you have a daughter?"

She is now starting to wake up.

"What do you know about her?" With that Vanessa lifts the keychain in front of the woman, she than grabs it, examines it through half open eyes and looks back at us.

"Where'd you get this?"

"Remember on Saturday when one of the rock formations in central park was cut in half, well." I'm not sure where to take it from there so the, apparently, drunken woman does. She places the keychain in her breast pocket and grabs me and Vanessa by our jacket sleeves, pulls us inside and locks the door.

"Go on take your jackets off and sit down." With that we both see a coat rack, we take our jackets off, place them on the hooks and walk into an unlit living room. We both sit down on a dark red couch, granted everything looks dark in a room where the only light is whatever can get passed the blinds; The woman than sits down on a black recliner and with cloudy eyes looks at me.

"I take it you were the one she was dueling Mr.…"

"Rhodes, Chase Rhodes."

"It's a pleasure, how did you get this key chain?"

"Your daughter started releasing hell; this flew off her belt I think." At that statement Vanessa nudges me in the arm, why I don't know, but I pay no attention to it and look back at the woman who is now once again staring at the key chain.

"You know I got this for my daughter when she was first born."

She lifts her head up and looks straight at me. "Mr. Rhodes I'm sorry for what she did to you but the first thing you need to know about my daughter is that she is an angel, an angel of death I'm afraid."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Said a shocked Vanessa.

"Well you see my daughter, Abigail, didn't have a father, a little bit after college I went to Milan to further my fashion study, I met a man, and I think you guys can figure out the rest."

"Wait a minute," started Vanessa, "I knew I know you from somewhere."

Now that Vanessa has finally said something interesting I chose to listen.

"You're Deborah Starzan the fashion designer; my parent's do business with your company all the time, but I don't remember ever hearing about you having a daughter."

"When I told my parents about the pregnancy we all thought it was best to keep it secret."

"So let me get this straight, you've spent, probably the past 10 years hiding your daughter like she was a criminal."

"Chase!"

"No, I hate to say it but your friend is right, I never took her sightseeing, never took her to a Yankee game, I even had my driver pose as her father when she started school, that's when she started to change."

"Let me guess she started to wonder why Mommy never wanted to be seen with her."

Vanessa elbows me in the side, hard.

"Not exactly, you see I never got into dueling, but when she saw some of the other kids with cards she decided she wanted in. So for her 5th birthday I bought her a deck and a duel disk."

She than gets off the recliner and walks over to the large T.V. against the wall where we came in from, She bends down and starts fumbling with a D.V.D player while starting to talk again. "It started a few weeks after she started dueling; apparently one of her classmates was thrown several feet after losing, how that happened was never found out. As the months went by more strange things started happening during her duels, mostly the unknown pulsations, than when she turned 6 she entered a small duel tournament in central park, the first place winner would face off against Weevil Underwood, a popular insect duelist probably since the game started, or used to be."

"Wait a minute," I start, "Your daughter is 10, right."

"She'll be 11 in another month."

"What's so important about that?" Asks Vanessa.

"Weevil Underwood died about 4 years ago while here in New York." Vanessa doesn't seem to get it, I don't expect her to.

"I got the call a little after 4: 30 from my driver and then later on the radio in my office gave a report I'd never forget, Weevil Underwood, was in Manhattan this week for a duel tournament he was part of, during the final round people suddenly started hearing small explosions in the air as things heated up people swear they could see streams of black going through the area, then when his opponent activated a trap Underwood fainted and has now been rushed to Bellevue Hospital, at this time doctors have no idea what the cause of his condition is and the girl he was dueling left before we could get a comment, but we will reveal these details as we learn them ourselves. I've been hearing those words in my head every time I've thought of my daughter."

"How awful," Vanessa said under her breath.

"Where's your daughter now?" I ask, now I'm sure I want to know what's going on here."

"Well after that I hid her, for 3 weeks I wouldn't let her leave the house or duel. Than after that this woman came to my home." Almost on queue the T.V. now shows the same woman who got Abigail under control; in fact she looks exactly the same, no wrinkle, same makeup and hair is exactly the same style as the other day and once again I get same creepy feeling I had when I was talking to Officer Tate the next morning, Suddenly my thoughts our interrupted by the same thick Russian accent.

"Hello Ms. Starzan, I found that private investigator you hired to find me, don't worry he's been properly taken care of, but way I figure it you deserve a chance to see the progress I've made with your daughter, now she told me you don't know a whole lot about dueling so we'll go slow understand. Now my little Abby let's begin.

Abby

"I play the monster card Draw Fox in attack mode (ATK: 0/DEF: 0)."

There's no doubt about, she looks a little younger but this is the same girl from the other day and the same opening move as well.

Mystery Woman

"I summon Genetic Woman in attack mode (ATK: 1700/DEF: 1200) Next I activate the spell card Psychokinesis, now since I control a psychic type monster I can destroy 1 card on the field."

A black orb of energy flew from the arm of a cat like woman with a robotic arm, destroying the fox; I wish I had done something like that during our duel.

"The only down side to this card is that I must now take 1000 points of damage (4000-3000), but I can now attack you directly, now Genetic Woman mutant beast strike! (4000-2300) Remember what I taught you Abby it is very dangerous to leave yourself wide open like that, I place one card face down and end my turn."

Abby

"I summon Fox Warrior in attack mode (ATK: 900/DEF: 1100) next by attacking your monster Fox Warrior gains 1000 ATK points (ATK: 900-1900), now attack Genetic Woman, Fox Xiaolin!"(3000-2800) I set 2 cards face down and end my turn.

Mystery Woman

"I activate the trap card Psychic Tuning, allowing me to revive my Genetic Woman, also because I control a psychic monster I can summon Armored Axon Kicker without tribute (ATK: 2200/DEF: 1800) now Genetic Woman attack Fox Warrior Mutant Beast strike!"

"I activate a trap card as well Kunai with Chain, switching your Genetic Woman into defense mode and gives my Fox Warrior 500 ATK points! (ATK: 900- 1400)."

"Clever, now Armored Axon Kicker attack Axon slam!"

"I activate my second trap Spell Binding circle which makes your Axon Kicker unable to attack or change its battle position."

"Very good I set one card face down and end my turn."

Abby

"I summon Tiny Fox in attack mode (ATK: 440/DEF: 1100) next I play the equip spell Fox target, now my Fox Warrior is the only Fox monster you can chose as an attack target! Now Fox Warrior attack Genetic Woman (ATK: 1400-2400) (2800-2100) also since Tiny Fox is on the field your monster is removed from play.

"You've done very well my little Abby, but I fear today's test has come to a close, I activate the trap card Psi-curse which destroys the monster that destroyed my monster, so goodbye Fox Warrior as well as 900 of your life points (2300-1400)!"

At that moment my heart stopped as once again I could see waves of shadow come from the small child's body, however this time instead of attacking the woman all the rays began dancing around her.

Mystery Woman

"Now I summon Mind Master in attack mode, next by paying 800 (2100-1300) life points and by releasing Armored Axon Kicker I can special summon Destructotron (ATK: 1600/DEF: 400) now end this.

Now all the waves of shadows are landing in the large androids hand, it is now tightening its fist and goes straight for the young girl. (1400-0)

Mystery Woman: Win Abby: lose

Vanessa shuts her large eyes tight as the young girl goes flying and then hits the back wall, waves of shadow appearing to be the only thing that kept her brains from being all over the wall.

Still in disbelief I look over to the mother of the girl who looks as if she is about to cry, but my attention returns to the T.V. as I hear a familiar Russian sentence.

"Togda ozornaja lisy vernulis' v noru," with that the shadows disappear and the young girl is unconscious, the woman is now staring at the video camera and is about to speak.

"As you can see her dueling skills need some more work and she can't keep her powers under control unless Fox Warrior is on the field, but as you can see she's made a great deal of progress since I convinced you I could keep her from killing more people, however if you send someone else to find me, well let's just say things may not end well for you either, goodbye Ms. Starzan."

With that the T.V. screen instantly turned black.

"I've been counting the days since I received this disk; it's been exactly 1 year, 7 months, 2 weeks, and 6 days."

I'm too stunned to respond, I turn my head towards Vanessa and see a familiar emotion, it's familiar because if I wasn't so confused I'd probably have the same expression, fear.

Next time: The Fool

"So spiky head looks like I've got you between a rock and a hard place, you can't negate my offense, or breakthrough my defense, there is one option if you don't mind getting on your hands and knees."


	6. 6 The Fool

Yu-gi-oh

No Limits

By Kevin Jones

Turn 6-The Fool

"What the hell is going on here?" I ask, granted I don't expect a useful answer.

For about 45 minutes now I and Vanessa have been in the apartment of Deborah Starzan, a famous fashion designer who has also been hiding an illegitimate daughter, the same daughter nearly killed me in a duel a few days ago.

"I hired a private eye," Starzan begins, "Sadusky I think his name was."

"Wait a minute, did you Sadusky?"

"Yes why?"

"Tall, wide, black hair and dark brown eyes?"

"Yes, but how do you know him?"

"Know him, he's a sector security agent, I was just dueling him last night."

"You think he's involved in this?" Asks Vanessa, when I told her about my encounter with Sadusky I chose to "cut out" the part where Sadusky fell to his death.

"It doesn't surprise me that the group that took my daughter, Arcadia, I think they call themselves is full of people with even more dangerous powers than Abigail, I knew that when I hired him, but I had to know what they did to my daughter, I hired Sadusky 2 years ago, he didn't turn up a lot at first but one day he found out that the Arcadia Movement had a building they used for psychic research upstate. When he went to go investigate I never heard from him again, a few weeks past and I received the D.V.D we just watched."

"Do you still have the address of the school?"

"Yes, but why do you want to go there?"

"I'm curious?"

After that Starzan looks at me with a combination of confusion and what looks like either anger or disgust, I get both a lot.

"Don't worry," Starts Vanessa as she picks up Starzan's hand and holds it tightly while looking her straight in the eye, don't ask me what she's doing.

"We're going to get your daughter back, I promise."

As sappy as that was it convinced Starzan to give us what we needed, which for some reason was written on the back of a napkin she pulled out of a safe hidden under the couch of all things, I chose not to ask. With that me and Vanessa leave, and now that we're outside I think she's angry at me.

"You know it might have helped if you showed some sign of sympathy in there."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"The woman's spent the past 4 years wondering what happened to her daughter, only to find out some Russian lady tells her that if she even try's to find out about her she'll kill her and then has someone else come and make her feel like crap."

"She made her daughter think that it was bad that she existed."

"She never said that."

"How else do you explain keeping her a secret?"

"She didn't know what else to do, just cause you deal with weird stuff doesn't mean the rest of us do."

"Well of course you're going to take her side."

"Why's that?"

"Because you're a girl," to all the woman out there, here what I have to say before you all get the desire to strangle me.

"What does me being a girl have anything to do with this?"

"Awhile back the FBI did a study on crimes that were motivated by gender to see what the biggest bias was and you want to know what they found out?"

"Indulge me."

"In crimes against men or women the biggest bias is the gender of the judge."

"Are you saying I'm taking it easy on the woman because I'm a girl!" It is more of a statement than a question.

"Me, Darwin, 2,000 years of evolutionary biology and, of course your ovaries."

"That's the most ridicules thing I've ever heard!"

"And what we heard in there is definitely one of the most pathetic things I've ever heard, now do you still want to come or can I do this in my own now?"

"No way, with your people skills there likely to shoot you, and second I promised Ms. Starzan I'd get her daughter back."

"And 30 years ago President Barack Obama promised we'd be out of Afghanistan by 2011."

"Fine, mock me if you like but, unlike you, I actually care about people."

I thought it best to end it there with her having the last word, which is probably what she wanted, or maybe she wanted to continue arguing, I don't know, all I know is that as we rode off she had both hands in the forms of fists and I don't think she was holding on tight because she wasn't used to the speed.

It's taken us about 4 hours to get to the school, I look it over from one end to the other, it doesn't look any different from a normal boarding school, I look at all the kids on the grounds and they look like ordinary teenagers, but I can't help but feel nervous.

"Hey I just had a thought," said Vanessa.

"Was it hard," I remark.

"Look, what if we go in there and the first person, who sees me, looks at me and, I don't know, reads my mind."

"This isn't X-men."

"I know, but after that DVD all I can think about is what's in there."

As she points I switch my turbo deck with my ground deck and walk back to the runner.

"Detaching Duel Disk," Is said by a computer voice as the duel disk rises from the runner, I place my wrist dealer over the duel disk as it than lowers and makes "bing" noise as it attaches to my dealer. As I move my arm up I can feel the disk wiggle, it's not a perfect fit, but it will do.

"How's a duel disk going to help us?"

"In case you didn't notice these people seem to control their power through dueling, so way I figure if anyone wants a piece of us there going to duel us first."

"So according to you if they want to kill us there going to challenge us to a card game," she says sounding skeptical.

"If that's how you want to see it."

"Well, to be honest the game seems kind of boring to me."

"Boring, you know what let's just get going."

Nobody turns there head as we walk through the large, apparently old, front gate however Vanessa still stays close to me.

"Hey you!"

As I hear this I quickly turn my head to the voice and Vanessa jumps behind me.

"Who are you?" I say; the boy I ask this too is short and skinny with orange eyes, messy blonde hair and the buttons on his school uniform appear to be buttoned with the wrong buttons.

"The names Damon and from the looks of things you're a duelist."

"What's it to you?"

"Well spiky head it just so happens that duelists are only allowed on campus if they can get past me."

"Spiky head?" that's a new one.

"Well," starts Vanessa, "it's not as much spiky as much as it's all sticky uppy and leaning forward in the front, kind of like that actor David Tennant."

Great, apparently where I just thought people wanted me to comb my hair, other people were comparing it to 2000's British actors.

"Well what's it going to be, duel or run away in fear?"

"Wait a minute," starts Vanessa, "are you telling me that in order to do what we came here to do he has to defeat you in some children's card game."

"Listen missy this…" Damon stops as he scans Vanessa from head to toe, as fast as he does that he is now in front of Vanessa, only inches from her face.

"Wow your pretty."

"Thank you," Vanessa says confusingly.

"You know, if Duel Monsters isn't your thing maybe you and I can go catch a movie over in town."

He is now attempting to place his arm around Vanessa's shoulder. Vanessa lifts her hand up and slaps Damon, hard on his, he quickly brings his arm back, jump's a few feet back and then starts rubbing his red hand.

"You know what Chase, I change my mind, kick his ass at his own game."

"My pleasure and if you want Damon you can have the first turn."

"With pleasure."

Damon

"Alright than I summon Bulbasaur (ATK: 100/DEF: 100) in attack mode."

There is now a small reptilian toad thing with a bulb on its back staring at me with red eyes.

Chase

"That's' it?"

"You bet, now make your move, if you dare."

"Fine, I summon Elemental Hero Voltic (ATK: 1000/DEF: 1500) in attack mode."

"You know I never pinned you as the comic book super hero type." Remarks Vanessa, I ignore this and decide to continue.

"Now Voltic use Voltic thunder on, whatever that is!" (4000-3100)

"Hey you can't attack on the first turn!"

"No, you can't attack on the first turn because the first turn is for setting up your strategy so to be fair I get the first attack."

"Oh, well I knew that, that was all just part of my strategy, now are you done?"

I nod and he starts to draw, I have a bad feeling this is going to be a long match.

Damon

"Alright than I summon Charmander (ATK: 200/DEF: 0) in attack mode!"

Chase

I have a bad feeling he summoned the little orange bipedal salamander with the flame on its tail to bait me, but I have don't have time to play games.

"Ok than Voltic destroy his lizard!" (3100-2300)

"Like a moth to a flame." Says Damon, as the lizard falls the tail on its flame engulfs it and then explodes with the flames going in all directions.

"Now you take damage equal to the combined amount of Charmander's ATK and DEF points!" (4000-3800)

"Wait a minute; you only inflicted 200 points of damage."

"I know, not bad huh."

"Let me reiterate, you took 800 points of damage and I only took 200."

"I don't know what reiterate means but I agree with you, now mind if I trick you again."

"Please do."

Damon

"I summon Squirtle in defense mode." (ATK: 300/DEF: 1000)

Chase

"Well that's a nice change of pace." I comment

"You've heard of that thing?" Asks Vanessa

"Yup, basically it's a little blue turtle that when it's in defense mode it needs to be attacked twice in order to be destroyed by battle."

"I got you cornered don't I?"

With that I draw

"No, it just means my Hero needs some company. "I summon Elemental Hero Stratos (ATK: 1800/DEF: 300) in attack mode, next due to Stratos's effect I can add another hero to my hand, and next I play the spell card H-Heated Heart giving my Voltic 500 extra ATK points, (1000-1500) now Stratos Stratosphere storm!"

As the winds kick up the shell that holds the turtle in it is hurtled and lands promptly on Damon's head.

"Oh yeah and also the monster who's power is increased via H-Heated Heart also gains piercing ability."

"What's that?" Asks Damon.

"Simple, normally because your monsters in defense mode your life points would be spared by Voltic's attack, but with piercing ability you'll take damage equal to the difference in my monsters attack and your monsters defense points, now Heated thunder!" (2300-1800)

Damon

"Ok that's it, no more games!"

"This is a game." Remarks Vanessa.

"Hey it isn't my fault your boyfriend keeps using Voodoo."

"For starters I'm not Vanessa's boyfriend, and second I've dueled fairly and intelligently unlike you who barely knows how to play!"

"You want intelligence, I'll give you intelligence. I summon my Prinplup (ATK: 1300/DEF: 2000) in attack mode, like my blue penguin, good, because when I summon a level 3 or lower Water monster I can special summon my Piplup tuner monster (ATK: 300/DEF: 1000) in attack mode."

"What's a tuner monster?" Asks Vanessa

"Trouble," I answer.

"That's right; I tune my level 2 Piplup with my level 3 Prinplup in order to Synchro summon Empoleon (ATK: 2300/DEF: 3000)!"

There is now an even bigger navy blue penguin, and this one is armored.

"Next I activate Empoleon's special ability; I remove by Bulbasaur from play in order to add Bulbasaur's attack points to Empoleon until the end phase (2300-2400), now Empoleon destroy his Voltic, drill peck! (3800-2400) Next I set one card face down and end my turn." (2400-2300)

Chase

Ok so maybe this kid isn't the worst duelist ever, but that birds getting fried this round.

"Alright than I play the spell card Hero's Bond which allows me to special summon 2 level 4 or lower elemental Hero's from my hand. Now allow me to introduce you to Elemental Hero Avian (ATK: 1000/DEF: 1000) and Elemental Hero Lady Heat, (ATK: 1300/DEF: 1000) both in attack mode!"

"Now who's playing weak cards?"

"Watch and learn cause next I play the spell Hero Pressure, now your overgrown penguin loses 300 ATK points for every Elemental hero on the field,

(2300-1400) now Stratos attack!"

"Sorry but my Empoleon has a second effect, now I remove from play my Charmander in order to switch my Empoleon from attack to defense mode!"

The penguin's fins went over its face and I watched as a simple but deadly strategy eats away at my life points. (2400-1200)

"I set 1 card face down and end my turn (1800-1200)."

"Hey why did my life points go down?"

"Upon ending my turn Lady Heat inflicts 200 points of direct damage to your life points."

"Oh, well either way this duel is almost over."

Damon

"So spiky head looks like I've got you between a rock and a hard place, you can't negate my offense, or breakthrough my defense, there is one option if you don't mind getting on your hands and knees."

"Make your damn move."

"Uh-oh, someone's angry, oh well, I remove Squirtle from play to give Empoleon 300 ATK points, (ATK:1400-1700) now, destroy his Avian!"

I've got to act quickly if this is going to work.

"(1200-500) I activate the trap card Hero Signal!"

Ok there's a light shining in the sky that has the elemental hero symbol on it, now it's time to teach Damon a thing or 2 about special summoning.

"Now because 1 of my monsters was destroyed by your bird I can special summon a level 4 or lower hero straight from my deck, now allow me to introduce you to Elemental Hero Ocean! (ATK: 1500/DEF: 1200) Now mind if I teach you something special summoning?"

"Be my guest." (1700-1400)

Chase

"First up because it's my draw phase I draw one card from my deck," yes, "Next because it's my standby phase I can activate the effect of Elemental Hero Ocean allowing me to add Elemental Hero Voltic from my graveyard to my hand, next because it's my main phase I can activate the spell card Polymerization."

"What's that do?"  
"Let me guess you've never heard of fusion summoning have you?"

"Of course I have, but since your friend isn't too familiar with this game maybe you should explain it."

"Of course, now because I have an Elemental Hero monster in my hand, Voltic, and a water attribute monster on the field, Ocean I can combine them in order to fusion summon Elemental Hero Absolute Zero in attack mode (ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000)!"

Synchro, fusion, and ritual in the game of Duel Monsters there's never a dull moment, especially when it's fat, overgrown, navy blue Penguin vs. armored, white, super hero who can control ice.

"Now because you control a water attribute monster my hero gains 500 ATK points, (ATK:2500-3000) now Absolute Zero attack!"

"Did you forget, I can remove my Piplup from play to switch Empoleon to defense mode, so it looks like your last shot at victory failed."

As I glance over at Vanessa I see worry on her face, since I know Damon won't notice I have no problem shooting her a quick smile which for one reason or another makes her turn red.

"I set one card face down and end my turn (1200-600)."

Damon

"Alright than I remove Prinplup from play in order to increase Empoleon's ATK power, (1400-2700) now Empoleon attack his lady and end this duel!"

"I activate the trap card Defender Hero."

"Wait, what?"

"Simple now your Empoleon's attack target is switched from Lady Heat to Zero."

At that moment both Vanessa, Damon and the small group of people watching the duel watch in shock as Zero gets in the way of Lady Heat. Zero effortlessly grabs Empoleon by the beak and freezes it (3000-2500) (600-300).

Chase

"How did you do that?" Asks, a shocked, Damon.

"Simple, every card I play is part of my strategy."

"So do I."

"No, every card you play is played so it can be used in some mundane, childlike, bone head strategy. A duel is about adapting to your opponent and your cards have to the same, now Elemental Hero Absolute Zero freezing at moment!" (300-0)

Chase: Win Damon: lose

I hear a number of applauses coming from the crowd around us telling me that Damon really is either one of the best this school has to offer or he's that annoying that everyone's glad I shut him up. As I turn my head to see Vanessa's response; she looks like she's seen a ghost and at that instant everybody quiets down.

"Mr. Rhodes, how nice to see you again, and it looks like you brought a friend this time."

I quickly turn around and here she is, right in front of me, the same woman who seems to be pulling the strings behind Abigail Starzan.

Next time: A day with Damon

As I look outside the door I can tell something isn't right, as I stick my head back inside I close the door and turn around towards Vanessa.

"We're being watched aren't we?"

"Do you really want to know?"

She nods her head.

"Yes."


	7. 7 A day with Damon

Yu-gi-oh

No Limits

By Kevin Jones

Turn 7-A day with Damon

October, 4 2040; 4:00 p.m.-For about 3 days now I've been on the hunt for the answer to why playing duel monsters was able to make a little girl seem like the kid from The Omen. Literally in a day I've gone from this weird girl named Vanessa's apartment to the apartment of probably the worst mom ever and ending off here at a boarding school in upstate New York where I've had to duel some loud idiot and now right in front of me is the woman who appears to be pulling the strings.

"Tell me Mr. Rhodes when I told you to forget about what happened, why did you chose to remember?"  
"I like a good adventure."

"Really, cause from what I know you don't show much of a desire to do much of anything at your school."

She's right, but how on earth could she possibly know that?

"Now listen, I want you to leave, permanently this time, or else."

"If you know so much about me than you probably know I've got nothing to lose."

She giggles at that and she is now turning her black eyes toward Vanessa who has been frozen in fear, probably, ever since this lady walked out.

"You're traveling with a very pretty young woman; it would be a shame if something were to happen to her."

Now what, I don't put it past this lady to do something to Vanessa, I may not like her but right now it's my job to keep her safe, I know what I have to do but I'm not going to like it.

"Alright we'll leave."

I look at Damon, for the first time he is dead silent which tells me 1 or 2 things about this woman and this school.

October, 4 2040; 8:00 p.m.-Vanessa has been quiet ever since we left the school, unlike on the way to the school she's not angry, I can tell she's scared.

"Well I should probably get you home shouldn't I?"

"Are you sure it's safe."

"No, but I'm not sure where else to put you."

At that she starts to look sad, I know I'm going to regret this.

"You know what, how about I get you something to eat."

She looks up at me and smiles.

"I'd like that."

October, 4 2040; 8:10 p.m.-Arnold is at his hot dog stand, exactly where it was yesterday. We parked the Runner out of sight and walked up to him, he doesn't seem to notice either of us.

"2 hot dogs please."

He almost jumps after hearing me; he flips around and now looks surprised to see me.

"Vanessa this is Arnold, he helped me get to the Tops, Arnold this is Vanessa she helped after you dropped me off at the Tops."

"You're alive!" He says surprisingly.

"Why wouldn't I be?" forgetting about the mind controlled security agent, school that is possibly full of psychic duelist, and riding on a duel Runner that is powered by gasoline, and gasoline explodes.

"Benigni called me before, there are some weird people hanging around your school."

"Sector security?"

"No, he's not sure who, and we're not sure what are next move is either."

"Why don't you just come back to my place?" Asks Vanessa, this idea appears to confuse Arnold.

"Where do you live?" He asks.

"An apartment up in the Tops, luckily I'm not too far from an entrance so we don't have to worry about someone seeing us."

Wait a minute that means I'll be stuck with this girl for another night, no way.

"Since its too dangerous for you to return to the school and you've got nowhere else to go my place is probably your only option."

Didn't think about that, as I glance at Vanessa I see her scribble something on a piece of paper.

"When you guys come up with an idea call this number."

Arnold takes the number out of Vanessa's hand and puts on a pretend confident face.

"Right so you'll be at your girlfriends place."

"She's not my girlfriend."

October, 4 2040; 8:40 p.m. - With the duel Runner put away me and Vanessa return to the upstairs apartment, now that were here I feel more nervous than I have all night.

"So than I take it you're going to sleep on the couch?" Is what I think she just asked, I'm not listening, something isn't right. I walk back to the front door; not listening to whatever Vanessa is asking me. As I look outside the door I can tell something isn't right, as I stick my head back inside I close the door and turn around towards Vanessa.

"We're being watched aren't we?"

"Do you really want to know?"

She nods her head.

"Yes."

"What! By who?"

"Not sure, call it more of a feeling, normally I wouldn't say yes based on no more than a feeling, but considering everything that's happened, I guess our instincts are all we can rely on.

"We, you mean you, I'm not cut out for this. All I wanted was a little adventure, not all this telepathy and dueling, and spies!"

"Yeah well guess what, like it or not you're involved."

"This is all your fault!"

"My fault, I spent all morning trying to tell you this was dangerous, you chose not to listen, you chose to loan me a Duel Runner, and you chose to come with me, if anything this is your fault!"

"You're just a big jerk!"

Oh great now she's storming away, and I just heard her slam a door.

"That was cold dude."

As I turn my head Debris Dragon has materialized next to me.

"Where have you been?"

"Trying to keep up with you Speed Racer."

"You have wings."

"Yeah, tiny wings and you've got the fast Runner, so I gave up and came back here."

"Whatever happened to Dragons being brave, powerful beasts that could do anything?"

"They got fat when McDonalds showed up, but never mind that, why were you so harsh to Vanessa just now."

"I'm just telling the truth, and second are we being watched?"

"I don't know."

"Then go check."

"Alright Mr. pushy, but on one condition."

"What."

"Go apologize to Vanessa."

Great now the little white Dragon is running towards Vanessa's room. I reluctantly follow only to find him sticking his ghost head through the door.

"She's crying."

"If you like her so much why don't you go cheer her up?"

"You're the only one who can see me remember, but if I could I would."

"Yeah well I can and I'm not."

"You should, and I'm not leaving till you do."

I guess I have no choice if I want Debris Dragon to start searching. I turn the knob and slowly open the door. Debris Dragon was right Vanessa's room is full of half open boxes and whatever isn't in a box is on the floor.

Vanessa lifts her head off a wet pillow and looks at me.

"What do you want?" She says trying to hide that she was crying.

"I'm, I'm sorry, about before." I'm not use to apologizing.

"I guess I'm sorry to, I shouldn't have freaked out like that."

"You're scared aren't you?"

"Aren't you?"

"I don't know, I've always been sticking my nose into strange things but nothing like this."

"So then what do we do now?"

"We should probably get some sleep, we'll figure out what to do in the morning."

Man I can't believe I just did all that, oh well at least it's over.

"Oh yeah and Chase."

"What?"

"Good night."

What's that about?

"Good night."

October, 5 2040; 8:50 a.m. – There's someone on top of me, he or she still thinks I'm asleep so I have the element of surprise, I don't hear Vanessa so, hopefully, they don't have her yet. Whoever this is feels light so if I move quickly enough, I've got its leg, I roll a little and I hear something hit the floor with a thud, I quickly move forward and jump over the side of the couch, wait a minute this is…

"Morning bro."

It's that kid from yesterday, David or Damien I think.

"Sorry about that Damon, but you got to admit it was fun scaring him." Vanessa says from behind me.

"Sure was."

"What's going on here?" Now I'm confused and I find it hard to believe that this idiot was sent to spy on us.

"I woke up about an hour go, that's when I saw Damon over by the pool completely lost and confused."

"She let me come in and we put together this little prank."

"What on earth are you doing here?"

"You tell me."

"Wait a minute; you think I brought you here."

"What other option is there, you were so impressed by my dueling skills yesterday that before you left town you waited till I was asleep and kidnapped me, now you want me to be your partner."

"Partner?"

"Yeah, well I figure you're some kind of dueling superhero guy and you need a partner like something out of a comic book."

"If it helps when I found him this morning he was convinced we kidnapped him because I had fallen madly in love with him."

"Wrong on both accounts Damon, now what's the last thing you remember before showing up here?"

"The last thing I remember is going to bed."

"I mean do you remember anything out of the ordinary?"

"Well now that you mention it, I've been feeling this weird tingling feeling in-between my toes, I thought it was just athlete's foot but…"

"I'm talking about anything odd that has something to do with our duel!" This kid's driving me crazy.

"Well after our duel, Headmaster Ivanov brought me into her office and asked me a bunch of questions about the duel."

"Ivanov?"

"Yup, I don't know what her first name is though."

"Definitely sounds Russian, and considering the way she talks she probably is…" At that moment the phone rings and Vanessa stops talking to go answer it in the next room.

"Damon does the phrase Togda ozornaja lisy vernulis' v noru mean anything to you?"

He pounders this thought for a moment and apparently thinking doesn't seem to hurt him.

"And then the mischievous little fox scurried back into its hole or something like that."

"You speak Russian?"

"Yeah all students have to take Russian."

That's right this kid duels like a 4 year old but apparently he speaks fluent Russian.

"Ok, do you know a girl named Abigail Starzan?"

"Unfortunately." Answering took him no time at all.

"She's a stuck up brat who scares her entire grade and probably most of everyone else, but she's Ivanov's teacher's pet. How do you know her?"

"She…"

"We got to get out here!" Vanessa interrupts.

"Why's that?"

"That phone call I just got was a recording from sector security; detectives are coming to question Tops Residence about that Sadusky guy you put in the hospital. I don't know how much they know but if they see you they might make a connection."

"Good point let's get out of here."

"Sweet we get to explore New York City."

"Hold on their Blondie, as soon as we get out of here we're going to a park, we're going to sit you down and you are going to tell us everything about this Arcadia group, understand.  
"That's no fun."  
"He's right Chase."  
"Who's cares about fun at a time like this."  
"Oh come on Chase he went to sleep in his nice warm bed last night only to wake up to being in a strange city, don't you think you could cut him some slack?"  
"Yeah we're in the most famous city in the world and we should enjoy it."  
"Fine, but while we're sightseeing you have to answer all my questions, understand?"  
"Understood Bro."  
God I hope I can get somewhere useful.  
October, 5 2040; 7:50 p.m. – Today was useless. I spent the whole day running around New York City. I'd ask Damon a question and he'd answer with let's go to the empire state building or let's sneak into a Mets game. I've been dragged, on foot, by both Damon and Vanessa; in fact I think the baseball game was Vanessa's idea.

"Who's hungry?"

"I am," yells Damon for the whole world to here.

"Chase what about you?"

"Do I look hungry." It's a statement not a question.

"Oh come on Chase you've acted annoyed all day even when we snuck into the baseball game."

"I am annoyed."

"Oh you're a Yankee fan."

I turn my head Towards Damon.

"I don't like Baseball, what I would like to do is find out more about Arcadia, you 2 on the other spent the whole day fooling around."

"Fine than Mr. grouchy, I'll go get us some hot dogs over there; while I'm gone you 2 can question each other all you like. We're in central park, one of the most calming places in the city surely that could even calm you down Chase."

"Ok Damon first question, how'd you get involved in Arcadia?"

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"I've been going to that school for as long as I can remember."

"Do your parents ever talk about how you got involved?"

"I don't have any parents." He says this like it's the simplest thing in the world.

"Where do you go during summer vacation or Christmas break?"

"Most students stay for Christmas or Thanksgiving, I don't know about summer but me and a bunch of other kids go to a summer camp down in Pennsylvania."

"So most students don't see their parents."

"As far as I know no. Hey can I ask a question now?"

"Depends on the question."

"Vanessa isn't your girlfriend right?"

"No." Why does everyone seem to think we're together?

"And she's not your sister or cousin, right?"

"Right."

"And she doesn't have a boyfriend right?"

"As far as I know, what's this all about?"

"Well I was just thinking that when she gets back I might just put my moves on her."

"You have moves?"

"Yes I…"

"I knew I'd find you somewhere."

Oh crap, hundreds of girls in this city and this one finds me.

"You know you cut class, you fall asleep in class and you mouth off to teachers but I never thought you'd skip school for 2 days straight."

Both I and Damon turn around at the same time to the sight of Millay Dewint. I've known her for as long as I can remember, and every time I remember I try to think of something else.

"You look like someone out of a magazine."

From the sounds and looks of it Damon has forgotten all about asking out Vanessa and now has his jaw dropped in front of the tall blonde.

"Who's this?"

Oh crap Vanessa's back; this is going from bad to worse.

"Oh my, oh my indeed at first I was shocked to see Chase hanging out with a friend, mostly cause I didn't think he had any friends, but skipping school to hang out with a girl, that makes a little more sense."

Millay than walks over and starts scanning over a now red Vanessa. Damon has a point though Millay is hot; if she wasn't so annoying I may not have really noticed until now. Where Vanessa has long red hair that appears to just get brushed and hair clipped every morning Millay has blonde hair that always looks styled, where Vanessa doesn't appear to wear any makeup what so ever Millay checks her makeup once every 20 minutes and finally Vanessa is just wearing jeans and a t-shirt while Millay is basically wearing something that has a big price tag. Wait a minute, did I just compare Millay to Vanessa, good god I have to get away from this girl.

"Tell me Chase do you have a thing for red heads, that girl from last year was a red head to, hey…"

"That's enough Millay."

"It's just food for thought; however, and don't take this the wrong way, you look kind of plain, not really the kind of person I'd pair Chase with.

This appears to make Vanessa a little sad. This is what Millay does, even if it's something that doesn't normally bother you once she figures out how to get her fangs into you there's nothing you can do.

"Oh well it can't be helped, ever since we we're little kids you've been braking hearts and causing trouble, I guess it's just bad blood."

"Ok that's it!" Oh crap now Damon's talking.

"Nobody messes with my pals and gets away with it!" Except your evil school principal who tried to kill me.

"Got a duel disk in that hand bag of yours?"

"Yes and who may I ask are you?"

"The names Damon and where I come from you got a problem with somebody or their friends you solve it with a duel!"

"Are you for real, oh well I've got 5 minutes."

Millay

"Lady's first."

"You're sweet, to bad I have to destroy you. I summon Precious Stone Knight-Ruby Sword in attack mode." (ATK: 1100/DEF: 1600)

"Hey Chase do you know anything about this Precious Stone knight thing?"

"Oh yeah, there dangerous when used correctly."

"Does Millay know how to use them correctly?"

"Let's just say they match her materialistic personality."

Damon

"You like gem stones, well I prefer something a little more interesting. I summon Bagon in attack mode." (ATK: 2000/DEF: 0)

It's a small blue, domed head dinosaur vs. a knight with a long sword and ruby armor.

"Bagon steel head!" (4000-3100)

"Oh my you're so strong, I think I may be in trouble." Millay doesn't fool me for a second.

Millay

"Ok then I summon Precious Stone Knight- Sapphire shield in defense mode (ATK: 0/DEF: 2000)."

Damon

"Ok then if Bagon attacks nothing will happen unless I, yeah this will work I play the equip spell Rage, now Bagon attack!"

"Wait a minute the attack didn't do anything."

"Not quite, when the monster equipped with Rage attacks and doesn't inflict battle damage its ATK points increase by 100." (2000-2100)

Millay

"Clever, but not clever enough I summon Precious stone night- Jet Axe in attack mode (ATK: 1600/DEF: 1400) next I activate Jet Axe's effect, allowing me to destroy your equip spell and inflict 300 points of damage to your life points."

"That's the problem with powerful spells," I start.

"What?" Asks Vanessa.

"They make easy targets." (4000-3700)

"Next I activate the effect of the Ruby sword in my graveyard; I can equip it to my Jet Axe and increase its attack power by 500. (1600-2100) Now precious stone slash!" (3700-3600)

"Precious stone monsters, while in the graveyard, can be equipped to ones that are on the field."

"So she wanted her Ruby in the graveyard."

"Yup Millay has no respect for her cards, let's see if Damon get past that."

Damon

"I summon Beldum (ATK: 0/DEF: 0) in defense mode!"

Millay

"I summon Precious Stone Knight-Topaz Daggers in attack mode. (ATK: 1000/DEF: 700) Now destroy his Beldum, topaz stab!"

"Sorry but Beldum can't be destroyed by battle."

"True but it has a side effect, but until then I set one card face down and end my turn."

Damon

(3600-3400) "Hey what was that?"

"During your standby phase Beldum inflicts 200 points of damage to you."

"Oh, well fine I summon Piplup (ATK: 300/DEF: 1000) in attack mode; next I play star growth which doubles the level of my Piplup, (2-4) now then I tune my level 1 Beldum with my level 4 Piplup in order to Synchro summon Empoleon in attack mode (ATK: 2300/DEF: 3000) now I activate Empoleon's effect by removing my Bagon from play I can increase Empoleon's ATK points by Bagon's ATK points! (2300-4300)

Now Empoleon drill peck on Topaz Daggers. (3100-3100) Hey that attack should have finished you!"

"Which is why I activated a trap, Precious stone Martyr, I sent my Precious Stone Knight-Rose Quartz Bow and Arrow to the graveyard to negate your attack."

"I end my turn." (4300-2300)

Millay

"Ok than I tribute Precious Stone Knights Sapphire Shield and Jet Axe in order to summon Precious Stone Queen in attack mode." (ATK: 0/DEF: 0)

"But it has 0 ATK points." Says Damon.

"Not for long." I respond.

"Correct, I equip Precious Stone Queen with Precious Stone Knights Ruby Sword, Sapphire Shield, Jet Axe, Topaz Daggers, and Rose Quartz Bow and Arrow to increase her ATK and DEF points by 500 for each Knight equipped to her and don't forget the 500 ATK points for being equipped with Ruby Sword and 500 DEF points for being equipped with Sapphire Shield. (ATK: 0-3000/DEF: 0-3000) Now attack Precious stone judgment!"

"Oh no you don't I remove from play my Beldum in order to switch Empoleon to defense mode so your attack does nothing!"

"Actually my first attack does everything."

"First?"

"First of all because my queen is equipped with Rose Quartz Bow and Arrow your Empoleon is destroyed."

"Not good."

"Not good indeed little Damon especially because since my Queen is equipped with Topaz Daggers she can attack again." (3400-400)

With that the multi colored queen attacked Damon directly, and if Damon can't think of something next turn that multi colored Queen's next attack will end it.

Damon

"Chase you have to help him."

"Damon got himself into this mess he has to get himself out."

"Look at him, you saw his deck before, surely there's some advice you can give him."

"Well if I remember correctly he did have one possible combo that could save him."

"Then tell him."

"Why should I?"

At that moment Vanessa grabs me by the shirt collar and pulls me right in front of her.

"Because if he doesn't win we're never going to hear the end of it."

"Even if he wins I'm probably never going to hear the end of it."

"Fine than if he loses you'll never hear the end of it from me!"

"Good point."

Vanessa looseness her grip and I turn towards Damon, it's a long shot but it's also our last shot.

"Think about it Damon, what's her Queen's power coming from."

"Those other rock things."

"Correct, when the Precious Stone Knights are in the graveyard they can become an equip card to another precious stone monster."

"Equip card, I've heard that term before."

"Exactly now what card in your deck can help you win."

"Actually it's in my hand."

"Wait a minute are you telling me it's been in your hand this whole time?"

"Yes."

"Damon you idiot, you…"

"Chase calm down."

"What's it matter anyways, it's a level 5."

"Exactly and what card in your graveyard can help you with that problem."

"Card in my graveyard, of course, I activate the second effect of star growth which allows me to special summon Piplup by removing from play Star Growth and Empoleon."

"How's that suppose to help you?"

"Just watch; I tribute my Piplup in order to summon Primeape in attack mode!" (ATK: 2000/DEF: 500)

"How's your muscular fur ball going to help you?"

"Simple because on the turn Primeape is summoned I destroy all equip cards on the field and inflict 400 points of damage for each card."

In all the years I've known Millay I've only seen shock on her face on a few occasions, and this is one of them. (3100-1100) (ATK: 3000-0/DEF: 3000-0)

"Now Primeape Big muscular slam!" (1100-0)

Damon: Win Millay: Lose

"How on earth could I lose to some moron?"

"Simple, there was no way you could lose to my awesomeness."

"That's one word for it." I say

"Nice work Damon." Says Vanessa

"Put your hands up!"

Instinctually we all turn around only to find 2 police cars in front us.

"Chase Rhodes, Damon Doe, and Vanessa Aaronson you 3 are under arrest for the murder of Detective Michael Sadusky."

"Murder," starts Vanessa, "You told you me he was thrown back into the tunnel."

"I lied."

"What else have you been lying about?"

I look at the cop in front of me, it's Sadusky's former partner, Detective Tate, now I'm sure there's something up with this woman.

"We'll soon find out."

Next time: The Facility

The men behind us slam us to the ground and me and Damon both look up at the young Hispanic man in front us.

"Ok let me explain the rules, first day in everyone duels, you duel well you get respect, you don't duel well, well let's just say you might want to watch yourself in the showers.


	8. 8 The Facility

Yu-gi-oh

No Limits

By Kevin Jones

Turn 8-The Facility

Last night was not a good night. First of all I missed dinner, which is never good, also the area I slept in was cold and hard, which is never comfortable and to top it all off Damon and Vanessa wouldn't shut up until they fell asleep, why was last night a bad night you might be wondering, well in case you forgot I was arrested by sector security. Millay got away easy, I don't even think they cared she was there. All 3 of us were than driven down to the sector security and locked in a big empty room all night. Vanessa made me recount my entire story of the past few days, without fabrication of people dying, and Damon kept complaining about how we were being unfairly treated and how our rights were never given to us, but what Damon doesn't understand is that while we were being man handled into a cop car he was given his right to remain silent, however what he lacks is the capacity to remain to remain silent. Our right to 1 free phone call was another story.

I never used mine; I've got no one who's willing stick there neck out for me anyways. If I were to take a guess anyone who Vanessa calls will probably call her parents, and I could only imagine what Mr. and Mrs. Rich would think when they see their little sheltered bookworm behind bars. Damon took his call; he called his school but from what we could see through the window when he called his school no one answered and when they threw him back in the room he said he heard a voice on the phone tell him the number he dialed doesn't even exist. After that he ranted and I story told. First Damon fell asleep and then Vanessa, after that I essentially wondered what the hell is going on myself to sleep…

"Mr. Rhodes would you please look up."

That's, apparently The "Honorable" Judge Linda Ramirez she will be giving the 3 of us our punishments for crimes they have no evidence of any of us committing. The room we're in is dark with the only light being behind shining over the 3 of us.

"Now than for Mr. Rhodes we have several new charges than have been brought to our attention."

Oh shit.

"Turbo Dueling without a license, 4 counts; Trespassing, 2 counts; vandalism, 1 count; illegal duel Runner parts, 3 counts and entering the Tops without a permit, 2 counts. Mr. Rhodes we contacted your school and your legal guardian, he has refused to provide council or pay a fiend; now I hope you can explain yourself."

"Turbo dueling is what I do, the only reason I trespassed was because I didn't know that it was private property, and the guy I bought the parts from didn't tell me what they were illegal."

"And the illegal entry into the Tops?"

"I was curious."

"Very well than for Mr. Rhodes 1 year in the official New York City facility. Mr. Doe we have no record of an Arcadia boarding school, or any papers proving that you are in this country legally, because of this you shall be sentenced to 6 months in the facility for illegal immigration."

She is now looking at Vanessa who up until this point had been burrowing a hole into the side of my head, I think she's a bit shocked to find out I've been less than cooperative when it comes to behaving.

"Ms Aaronson being that you never took your phone call we took the liberty of calling your parents."

I glance at Vanessa, now she's scared.

"You may let them in now." As the judge finishes her words I hear the door swing open. I focus in on the sight of a man and a woman. The man is tall but the woman is short, they both look tired but well dressed They look nothing alike, and I can tell the woman has had some work done, but I can tell that the woman is Vanessa's mother, which makes the man Vanessa's father.

"Oh my god Vanessa what the hell's going on here?" The woman asks hysterically.

There's only one thing to do at a time like this, lie.

"I heard at school we were getting a new student with a Daddy who had a nice Duel Runner collection, so I thought I'd take a peak and choose to run off with 1, I found Vanessa following me late yesterday afternoon, probably trying to get it back."

"And Mr. Doe?" The Judge asks, and, yes, I'm essentially making things worse for myself in order to save Vanessa.

"He just liked the Runner and started following me."

"Mr. Doe is this true."

"You bet." Apparently Damon figured out what I'm trying to do.

"Ms. Aaronson is this story true."

"No, he's making it up." Damn it, apparently Vanessa doesn't get it."  
"Chase do you have any idea what they'll do to you."

"Beat it carrot top, to be honest The Facility's going to be great compared to having you around."

"Judge Ramirez you'll have to excuse my step daughter, she isn't very stable and she's been known to say things that aren't true." Apparently Vanessa's step Dad doesn't mind lying to a judge either.

"Very well than Ms. Aaronson you're free to go."

Vanessa's mom pulled her by the arm out of the court room, her staring at me the whole time.

"As for you Mr. Rhodes I hope you realize that by making that statement you just extended your sentence passed Christmas of next year."

"I don't like Christmas anyways."

It's been half an hour. My arms and legs are strapped into a chair while a helmet attached to the sealing tightly covers my head. A machine lowers and is aimed directly at my right cheek, I have a bad feeling this is going to hurt.

"I noticed that scar on your neck." Says an apparently observant guard.

"What about it?"

"Well after this you're going to have something new for people to awkwardly stare at."

Oh crap this hurts. The machine is spraying a liquid tracking device onto my cheek. In order to keep the tracking device in liquid form and not cause me serious bodily harm I think the laser is set at 180 degrees Fahrenheit. I'm biting down on my lip so I don't scream; I'm not going to give this son of a bitch the satisfaction in knowing he can make cry.

"Didn't scream, that's ballsy kid, but doesn't matter because now we can watch your every move."

As 2 more men lifted me out of the chair the pain nearly made me collapse, I was then basically dragged to a truck and was sat down on a seat next to Damon who probably also felt to dizzy to say anything. I turn my head towards the window so that I can see my reflection. Not too bad, it looks like a stretched out Z going across my entire cheek. I'm not sure how they decide what each convicts criminal mark will look like but apparently they chose to go easy on Damon, his is an upside down V that goes along the part of his hair that covers his forehead so most people probably aren't going to notice his, as for me most people who know me probably saw this coming. I wonder what Vanessa would think if she saw me like this. Wait why'd I think her of her just now? I should probably lean my head and just stop thinking.

The official New York City Facility. From what the guard said there are 3 rules. No chewing gum, no drugs and no dueling, so I guess there grey on the areas of sodomy and murdering an inmate because you don't like his face.

Me and Damon are placed in a small square battleship grey cell. The beds are hard, the room is cold and there's a large blood stain on the floor but I better get used to it, I'm going to be here for a long time.

"We're going to be here a long time aren't we?" Asks a disgruntled Damon.

"Assuming someone doesn't stab us first."

"Oh come on the guards won't let that happen."

"Damon as far as the guard's care you and I are street trash."

"But they checked are files as we came in so they know that neither of us are from the Satellite."

That's sets me off, as you can probably tell I'm not violent, but when people just assume that people from the Satellite are trash that's enough make me roll up my sleeves. I walk over to Damon, grab him by the shirt collar and bring him right up to my face.

"Let's get something straight! Just because someone's from a bad neighborhood doesn't make them trash or anything else! We chose who we are and it doesn't mean shit where we're from!"

"Kind words."

Our attention shifts from to the guard standing in front of the door.

"What do you want?" I ask.

"Let's just say it's time for the 2 of you to have a meet and greet."

As the door opens 2 other inmates grab me and Damon, I have a bad feeling we're going to find out the house policy on fighting.

We've been "escorted" to the center of the facility and we're surrounded by on all sides. The men behind us slam us to the ground and me and Damon both look up at the young Hispanic man in front us.

"Ok let me explain the rules, first day in everyone duels, you duel well you get respect, you don't duel well, well let's just say you might want to watch yourself in the showers."

"And if we win?" I ask.

"Theoretically you're in charge but there ain't any chance in that happening."

"And why's that Mr.…"

"Kai and I'm the best."

I scan the crowd, though he looks older than me and Damon Kai is definitely younger than everyone else so I guess that means this guy's tough.

"O.k. then I'm up first!" Obviously that was Damon.

"Fair warning kid you lose I can predict what your life here's going to be like."  
"What?"

"Damon do you have any idea what happens to little skinny guy's in prison?"

"I have no idea."

"No surprise there, but how are we suppose to duel if they confiscated our decks?"

With that Kai walks over to the table and opens a suit case that has 2 duel disks with decks. Kai picks one up and places it on his arm.

"Let me guess a deck full of cards that you all found here and there."

"Pretty much; now kid say your name and the first turn is yours.

"The names Damon and I'm going to be beating you today."

Damon

"Alright then I summon Masked Dragon (ATK: 1400/DEF: 1100) in attack mode!"

I have a bad feeling that's the only dragon in the deck.

Kai

"Interesting start, I summon Blazewing Butterfly (ATK: 1500/DEF: 1500) in attack mode, now blaze buzz!" (4000-3900)

"Jokes on you because now I can special summon a dragon type monster with 1500 ATK points or less from my deck!"

"Do you even know if there's a dragon with 1500 or less ATK points in the deck?"

"I guess I don't."

Damon

"Alright than I play the spell card Pot of Greed which allows me to draw 2 more cards; next I summon Regenerating Mummy (ATK: 1800/DEF: 1500) in attack mode now Regenerating Mummy attack!" (4000-3700)

Kai

"Wow you actually took the upper hand, well than let's see what I can come up with. I play the spell card Bonfire which allows me to add a level 4 or lower fire monster from my deck to my hand next I'm going to summon the Blazing Hiita (ATK: 800/DEF: 1500) I just added in defense mode. Next I set one card face down and end my turn."

Damon

"Well it looks like I've got you on the ropes."  
"That's what it looks like."

Keep in mind that Kai said "looks like".

"I summon Amazoness Tiger (ATK: 1100/DEF: 1500) in attack mode; now Regenerating Mummy attack his pretty magician!"

Some of the guys behind me laugh at Damon's command but I watch carefully as Kai activates a trap.

"I activate the trap Castle Walls which will increase my "pretty Magician's" DEF points by 500 until the end of the turn." (DEF: 1500-2000) (3900-3700)

Castle Walls is an old strategy, but it works.

Kai

"Alright than Its time to end this duel, I play enemy controller which allows me to change your Tiger to defense mode; also I summon Star Fire (ATK: 100/DEF: 100) in attack mode next I activate Blazing Hiita's special ability, I tribute Star Fire in order special summon Nitro Synchron (ATK: 300/DEF: 100) in attack mode, plus when Star Fire is sent to the graveyard via the effect of a fire monster that monsters level increases by 1 (4-5) now my Nitro Synchron is going to give Blazing Hiita's a tune up. (2+5=7) I Synchro summon Nitro Warrior (ATK: 2800/DEF: 1800) in attack mode!"

It's big, it's green and it's about to make Damon someone's bitch.

"Now because I activated a spell card Nitro Warrior gains 1000 ATK points! (2800-3800) Now Nitro Warrior destroy his mummy Dynamite Crunch!"

With one punch Damon's strongest monster was reduced to rubble, (3700-1700) and it's not over yet.

"Now because Nitro Warrior destroyed a monster by battle I can switch your cat to attack mode and attack it so long as I give up the power bonus." (3800-2800)

"Am I in trouble?"

"Not if your gay. Nitro Warrior dynamite wave!"

The tiger got up, the giant green ogre attacked, (1700-0) and Damon looked in disbelief

"How did you do that?"

"Unlike you I dueled smart."

Kai pushed Damon to the ground and turned around to look at the crowd of criminals.

"So what should we do with the clown!"  
The whole prison was fall of laughter. Kai placed his foot on Damon's hand and pressed causing Damon to scream and the crowd to laugh louder, I know what I have to do, I don't want to do it but I don't like seeing guy's like Kai do whatever they want to people. I place my hand on Kai's back.

As he looks back he says. "Can I help you?"

I trip Kai back and he hits the floor with a thud, now the crowd is quiet.

"You got a death wish or something?"

"I've got the desire to duel, think you can help me with that."

As he gets up he smiles at me.

"You've seen the deck; you know how crappy it is."

"Don't worry I know what to do."

Next time: Marked faces and knives made from toothbrushes

"You're better than your friend Chase but this duels still over, now Nitro Warrior attack him directly and brings his life points down to 0.


	9. 9 Marked Faces and toothbrush knives

Yu-gi-oh

No Limits

By Kevin Jones

Turn 9-Marked Faces and Knives Made From Tooth Brushes

Chase

Facility duel arena: "I summon Masked Dragon (ATK: 1400/DEF: 1100) in attack mode."

My first day in the facility has started off with a duel. I have a deck built with random cards, this guy has already beaten Damon and he has a powerful Synchro monster; this is not going to be easy, but then again none of this adventure has been easy.

Kai

"_**Déjà vu, I summon**_ Blazewing Butterfly (ATK: 1500/DEF: 1500) in attack mode, now blaze buzz!" (4000-3900)

"I activate Masked Dragon's effect allowing me to special summon 1 dragon-Type monster with 1500 or less ATK points from my deck."

"You don't know if there's another dragon in the deck."

"Is there?"

"I think so."

"Wait a minute," started Damon, "why didn't you tell me that there was another dragon in the deck!"

"You didn't ask."

Found it, and it's a little ironic.

"I summon Debris Dragon (ATK: 1000/DEF: 2000) in defense mode."

This Debris Dragon doesn't appear to talk.

"I set one card face down and end my turn."

Chase

"I summon Regenerating Mummy (ATK: 1800/DEF: 1500) in attack mode…"

"This allows me to activate Torrential Tribute, which destroys every monster on the field."

"Fine then, I set one card facedown and end my turn."

Kai

"I summon Blazing Inpachi (ATK: 1850/DEF: 0) in attack mode. Now attack Chase directly!" (4000-2150)  
"Now it's my turn to activate a trap. I play Wolf in Sheep's Clothing which allows me to special summon to level 1 monsters, one from my hand and the other from my deck so long as they both have the same name. I special summon 2 Attack Gainer's (ATK: 0/DEF: 0) in defense mode."

"You had that entire move planned from the start didn't you?"

"Of course."

"Don't listen to this Kai, he just got lucky." Someone screams from the audience.

"Shut up! That wasn't luck that was skill, skill I haven't since before I got thrown into this hell hole. Now go on show me what else you can do!"

Chase

"With pleasure, I draw." Alright, I knew it was here.

"I tribute both of my Attack Gainers in order to advance summon Elemental Hero Bladedge (ATK: 2600/DEF: 1800) in attack mode! Now Bladedge attack Blazing Inpachi!"

I haven't used Bladedge in a long time so it feels good to see his golden blade cut his overgrown piece of lit firewood in half. (4000-3250)

"Next I set 2 cards face down and end my turn."

Kai

"Alright than I play unattended flame now whenever I control 0 monsters I can special summon 1 fire monster from my hand."

I think I know what's coming up next.

"I special summon Full Armor Ogre (ATK: 1600/DEF: 1600) in attack mode, next I normal summon Nitro Synchron in attack mode, now I tune my Nitro Synchron and my ogre (2+5=7) in order to Synchro summon Nitro Warrior!" (ATK: 2800/DEF: 1800)

I had a feeling he'd try and get that out.

"Next thanks to the effect of Nitro Synchron I draw one card."

From the look of Kai's smile I think he may have drawn something good.

"I play the spell card shuffle in; now I pay 900 life points (3250-2350) in order to shuffle Bladedge back into your deck!"

I activate the trap return gain, now because Bladedge was returned to my deck I gain life points equal to half its attack points." (2150-3150)

You're better than your friend Chase but this duels still over, now Nitro Warrior attack him directly and brings his life points down to 0."

"How's that?" Asks, an apparently forgetful Damon.

"Nitro Warrior gains 1000 ATK points when I activate a spell card." (2800-3800) (3150-001)

"You forget I had another set card and with the power of endure I was able to get away with 1 life point."

"Clever let's see what you can do with only 1 life point."

Chase

"Well then watch this I play The Final Card! You see I can only activate this card when my life points are 50 or less and I control no cards, in addition I must send all cards in my hand and in my deck to the graveyard."

"You're betting it all on one card?" Damon says from the audience.

"That's right because now I can special summon Elemental Hero Bladedge back to the field with double his ATK and DEF points also he can't be effected by card effects, now come back Bladedge!" (ATK: 2600-5200/DEF: 3600)

"Well being the best was good while it lasted."

"I'm sure it was, now Bladedge Slice and Dice his Nitro Warrior!"

The 2 behemoths went at each other but my hero's faster and has actual weapons instead of 2 giant fists. (2250-0)

Winner: Chase Loser: Kai

With that Damon quickly comes to my side.

"Well now who's a clown?" Starts Damon.

"It's still you." I say.

"What the, Chase how could you side with this guy after the way he treated me!"

"First of all I don't like you, and second Kai was doing all that for survival weren't you Kai?"

"Was I that obvious?"

"What do you mean by survival?"

"Listen." Starts Kai. "Around here you got to prove you're tough from the moment you get in here. I can the tell of 2 you are probably 2 of this places many political prisoners but there are people here who belong in hell but got sent here instead."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Asks Damon.

"Think of it like this my first day here my cell mate was named Jason, my second day here my cell mate was named William."

"What happened to Jason?" Damon asks stupidly.

"He was stabbed by a guy who had carved a knife out of a truth brush, Jason died of a stab infection he received. In here everyone has to be on their guard and no one in charge is going to help you rather you're here for shop lifting or murder."

Chase and Damon's room: It's night now. The rest of the day went without incidence, probably because we spent the rest of the day with Kai. Also Damon hasn't said a word since the duel which has made the day that much better.

"Hey Chase." And now it's over.

"Yes Damon."

"Have you been able to get the idea of a guy actually carving a knife out of a tooth brush just so he could kill some guy out of your head?"

"Yes."

"How?"

"Damon people will do anything to survive, even Vanessa would kill somebody under the right circumstances, and once you choose to accept this you'll be able hear stuff like that without even blinking."

"I miss Vanessa, she smelled liked flowers."

"Damon, for the remainder of the time you are in the facility do not talk about flowers."

"O.k., hey Chase."

"What?" He doesn't seem to realize that me having my face in the pillow means I want to sleep, not chit-chat.

"How come your parents didn't want to help you not get sent here?"

"My uncles in charge of me not my parents."

"Why didn't your uncle want to help you?"

"Let's just say I'm not his favorite person and let's leave it at that."

"Hey Chase…"

"Damon go to sleep!"

"One last question, I swear."

"Make it quick."

"When we get out of here do you think Vanessa will want to talk to us?"  
"Damon I can assure you that right now Vanessa has probably put the thought of you and me at that back of her brain and that's where we're going to stay for the rest of her natural life."

Vanessa's room: Vanessa had stopped crying, mostly because she had cried so much she had probably dried up her tear ducts.

The ride home was in silence. At no point did she want to look at either parent, for fear that they might look back. It didn't matter because when they got home they both yelled at her so much they more than made up for the ride home. Telling the truth didn't do her any good because now she had a bad feeling her parents now thought she was crazy. After a while she ran into her room, shut the door and had spent the past 11 hours essentially crying into a pillow.

"It's all my fault." She said to the pillow.

"If I had just let Chase be on his way than he wouldn't have been at central park at the same time as Millay and security wouldn't have found him. And even they did if he didn't give that bogus story about how he got the runner he wouldn't be in the facility for the next year in a half, but no I just had to have an adventure, it never once crossed my mind that Chase had gotten himself involved in something more bizarre than something out of a damn J.K. Rowling novel, all I could think about was how bored I was up here and I turned into a burden to him."

She felt like she was going to cry again but her sadness was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Sweat heart would you mind opening the door."

The voice didn't sound angry, it sounded calm and nurturing, and Vanessa knew only one person who had a voice that sounded like that.

"It's open Gramps."

The old Santa Claus like man walked in calm and quietly as the young Irish girl started to sit up.

The old man tried to keep a straight face. His granddaughter looked like a mess, her big emerald eyes were bloodshot from crying, her hair was a mess and he could tell she was still shook up from what having her daughter in law and her husband scream at the top of their lungs at her.

"What's wrong Vanessa?"

"Oh Gramps I've caused something horrible to happen."

"Would you like to talk about it?"

"What's it matter you're just going to think I'm crazy like mom and Frank do."

"Nonsense, now listen Frank and your mom love you, they just have a hell of a fine way of showing it, now tell me what happened."

"It's a long story."

"Don't worry I've got all the time in the world."

Next time: Gold plates and Blackwings

"So let me get this straight you couldn't keep your nose out of some guys business and now he and another guy are in the facility."

"Basically, but what's done is done and now I've got to get them out, can you help me?"

"Well that all depends."

"Depends on what?"

"Depends on how you want to get them out."


	10. 10 Gold Plates and Blackwings

Yu-gi-oh

No Limits

By Kevin Jones

Turn 10- Gold plates and Blackwings

Vanessa made sure to stay in the center of the crowd. She was afraid if security saw her they might ask her why she wasn't in school and then she'd be back where she started.

She fished her glasses out of her jacket pocket; put them on and read the words on the sign out loud.

"Coney Island Beach, I guess this means I'm close."

She looked at the piece of paper her with the instructions her grandfather wrote for her. According to her grandfather she was only a few blocks from an Italian restaurant called the Golden Plate.

She thought back to last night after telling her Grandfather about Chase and Damon she got an answer she never expected.

He believed her, as insane as the story sounded he still believed it to be true, in fact he said he might be able to help. He wrote down instructions and promised he'd take care of distracting her parents and the rest is up to her.

The Golden Plate wasn't a very large restaurant, nor did it look very nice, the gold on the sign was faded and for a minute Vanessa thought she saw a live rat in the window, but this was the address her Grandpa gave her so this has to be the place. She walked in to a loud, crowded, cramped dining room with waiters going in and out of the kitchen faster than race horses. She quickly seated herself at a table in the corner and looked at her instructions on what to do next. Ask for Tony, are the last 3 words on small piece of stationary. She carefully scanned the room, Tony could be anybody.

"What'll it be Ms?" The question nearly makes Vanessa jump out of her seat.

"Easy there, I just need to know what you want."

Vanessa looked at the waiters name tag, Sam, so this wasn't the guy.

"Um, may I speak to Tony please?"

He stared at her a moment, very intensely and perplexingly.

"Sorry she's in school right now, which is where I'd imagine you should be as well."

Vanessa's face turns red and she looks like she's about to panic.

"Listen I can explain…"

"Save it, you're not the first the kid who's played hooky because you need to see Tony. Now than head over to the board walk over by the beach and wait till about 3 there you'll see Tony dueling a Blackwing deck, most likely."

"Thank you."

"However I'd recommend you order something, I have the distinctive feeling the feds are watching the place and they might find it suspicious if someone just comes in and walks out without ordering anything."

Feds, the word flew around in Vanessa's brain like a moth to mesmerized by a flame which was quickly followed up by the thought "what the hell have I gotten myself into?"

Vanessa's fear had turned to boredom. She has spent the past 2 hours sitting on a bench watching the waves go back and forth. It didn't matter if she looked to her left or to her right no one who was dueling used Blackwings, she wasn't quite sure what kind of cards Blackwings were but she was sure none of the monsters she saw were Blackwings.

"Hey carrot top!"

A startled Vanessa is now looking at a girl with black messy hair, brown eyes, and an upside down triangle with rounded edges facility mark on her right check.

"Me?"

"Yeah you; are you Rudy Goldman?"

"No."

"I am."

Another voice came from the right of them; this one belonged to a tall young man who could easily squash both girls with his massive arms.

"Rumor has it you're the one who snitched me out to the principal." Said the skinny girl.

"So what if I am; you're the one who ruined the school pep rally the other day." Said the muscular boy.

"Big deal our Foot ball team sucks anyway."

"Shows how much you know!"

"Oh yeah prove it."

"I don't play against girls."

"Fine than do you duel?"

"A little bit, why?"

"Well way I figure it football's all about strategy so surely a smart and strong football quarterback can beat a little computer nerd such as me."

"Fine than, if I win you have to turn yourself in for every other offense you've done, and in the impossible event I lose I promise never to snitch on you or anybody else ever again."

"Sounds good to me now let's duel!"

Mystery Girl

"Lady's first."

"Ok, I summon Blackwing Mistral the Silver Shield (ATK: 100/DEF: 1800) in defense mode and my turn.

Rudy

Some first move, but don't worry I'll make sure mine is much more interesting. I activate the spell card Double Summon which allows me to normal summon twice this turn and I think I'm going to use my first summon to bring out Alien Shocktrooper (ATK: 1900/DEF: 800) and my second summon for The 13th Grave; (ATK: 1200/DEF: 900) Now Shocktrooper destroy her bird with Alien slash!"

The 4 legged alien monster ran and sliced right through the small shielded black bird and the skeleton was next.

"Now 13th Grave go in for a direct (4000-4000)! Hey why didn't you lose any life points?"

"Simple when Mistral the Silver Shield is sent from the field to the graveyard all the damage from my next attack becomes 0."

"Ok so you made one smart move but if football's taught me anything it's that Defense is useless without offense, now let's see if you can use offense."

Mystery girl

"You want offense, you got offense! I play Black Whirlwind, now when I normal summon a Blackwing I can add another one with less ATK points straight to my hand, next I summon Blackwing Shura the Blue Flame (ATK: 1800/DEF: 1200) now attack, Alien Shocktrooper!"

"Wow you aren't very smart because in case you haven't noticed Shocktrooper is 100 points to high."

"And in case you haven't noticed Blackwing Whirlwind allowed me to add a Blackwing to my hand and the one I added was Kalut the Moon Shadow and by sending off to the graveyard I can increase Shura's ATK power by 1400 (ATK: 1800-3200) (4000-2700) but it's not over yet because when Shura destroys one of your monsters I can special summon Blackwing-Gale The Whirlwind. (ATK: 1300/DEF: 400) Now Gale attack his bag of bones! (2700-2600)

Rudy

"Not bad, but not good either, I play Ancient Rules which allows me to special summon Red Eyes Black Dragon straight from my hand!"

Both girls watched as a large malevolent looking Dragon appeared in front of them, it's most notable feature, its teeth.

"Next I play the continuous spell card normal revenge. Now since I have 2 normal monsters in my graveyard and since you control 2 monsters I can attack them both! Now Red Eyes Black Dragon Inferno Fire Blast on both monsters! (4000-2300) "Now than make your final move because after it fails you're going to be in detention so long you won't have time to duel."

"We'll see about that."

Mystery girl

"I play Against the Wind! Now for the small cost of 1300 life points (2300-1000) I can add Blackwing-Gale the Whirlwind back to my hand! Next I summon Blackwing-Blizzard the Far North (ATK: 1300/DEF: 0) now when Blizzard is summoned I can special summon Shura the Blue Flame!"

The chubby Seagull landed on the girls black duel disk, reached its beak into the graveyard and in a burst of light the large blue bird returned to the field.

"Sadly my Shura's going back to the graveyard but don't worry because now a new birdie's coming to play! I tune Blackwing-Blizzard the Far North and Blackwing Shura the Blue Flame in order to Synchro summon (2+4=6) Blackwing Armed Wing (ATK: 2300/DEF: 1000)."

The new bird on the field appears more human than bird and also this one has a gun.

"Looks like you screwed up, you should have returned Kalut the Moon Shadow because than you would've had enough ATK points to take out my Dragon."

"I'm not done yet because now since I control another Blackwing I can special summon Gale the Whirlwind straight from my hand! And guess what he's got a special ability to now I can halve the ATK and DEF points of your overgrown lizard!"

With no sign of fear the small purple bird flew up to the big black dragon and with a flap of its wings weakened the dragon to a level even it could fight at. (ATK: 1200/DEF: 1000)

"Now Blackwing Armed Wing shoot that dragon down, (2600-1500) Blackwing-Gale the Whirlwind direct attack, (1500-200) now who's got to make their final move count.

Rudy

"Let's see you get past this defense, I play Scapegoat which gives me 4 Sheep Tokens in defense mode." (ATK: 0/DEF: 0)

Mystery girl

"With pleasure because you see when Armed Wing attacks a defense position monster all the damage gets deducted straight from your life points!" (200-0)

Mystery Girl: Win Rudy: Lose

"You tricked me you're not a bad duelist at all!"  
"I didn't trick you, I am a computer nerd, and you on the other hand are nothing a dumb football player."

"Ok that's it I don't care if you're a girl!"

The large angry school boy ran towards the girl. She stood still and when he got close enough punched him right in the stomach, as he went down she lifted her leg and kicked him in his right temple, needless to say he hit the ground with a thud.

"Now get your sorry ass out of here while I'm still in a good mood."

Now no longer feeling like a big strong football player and now more like a weak puppy Rudy scurried off, to shocked to say anything. The girl turned around to see an opened mouth Vanessa.

"You're still here?"

"You duel Blackwings!"

"Yeah so?"

"You just got out of school!"

"Yeah so?"

"I know this is going to sound like a weird question but is your name Tony?"

"That depends, what do you want?"

"Listen I need help, do you know how to hack into Public Security maintenance Bureau?"

"Hold on a sec there Carrot Top, lets step into my "office"."

Within minutes the 2 girls were in an apartment over The Gold plate.

"So before we head to my room how did you find out about me?"

"My Grandfather plays cards with your Grandfather, I think."

She than got up extremely close to Vanessa's face and closely examined it for a minute or 2 before walking back, smiling and sitting herself down on dirty old red recliner.

"Your Wilfred Aaronson's Granddaughter Aren't you?"

"How'd you guess?"

"Don't take this the wrong way but you like him."

"Oh no I get… Never mind listen I need your help."

"Fine than, get talking."

Retelling the story to Tony didn't take much longer than with her Grandfather however Tony didn't seem to listen and it made Vanessa feel embarrassed when her story was finished.

"So let me get this straight you couldn't keep your nose out of some guys business and now he and another guy are in the facility."

"Basically, but what's done is done and now I've got to get them out, can you help me?"

"Well that all depends."

"Depends on what?"

"Depends on how you want to get them out."

I hate The Facility! Day 2 sucked, everything I do is monitored and controlled even when I pee! Also it isn't very fun taking a shower with 10 other guys.

What the hell there's an alarm going off and the cell door just opened!

"Chase what's going on?" Asked a dreary eyed Damon.

"I think we just found our way out of here."

Next Time: The escape

"You sure about this Chase?"

"No not really but we can't bet it all on this power outage."

Kai looked at me skeptically.

"My friend you got some big hairy cahoneise, if you make it meet us at this Tony girl's house."

"Don't worry I have bad habit of keeping my ass out of too much trouble."

After hearing Kai takes a deep breath. "I think we're a little too late for that."


	11. 11 The Escape

Yu-gi-oh

No Limits

By Kevin Jones

Turn 11- The Escape

Me and Damon jetted out of our cell and followed the crowd of freed inmates. Someone, somehow, was able to hack into the Public Security Maintenance Bureau and open all the cells.

"Chase what did you mean by "we just found our way out of here"?"

"Simple Damon; all of hells broken lose which is the perfect distraction for us to get out of here."

"But didn't the guards say that we can be tracked through our marks."  
"True, but there's no way the person who did this wouldn't of done it if they didn't factor that in."

"Person?"

"That's right; there's no way this was an accident, someone wants somebody out of here, little do they know there helping us out to."

"It's Arcadia I knew they wouldn't abandon me."

"Why on earth would a school that technically doesn't even exist go through all this just to save 1 kid?"

"Because Principal Ivanov said all students are needed for the plan."

"The what?"

"The plan."

"What the hell is the… Kai!"  
We both stopped as we approached a smiling Kai.

"Looks like Christmas has come early huh guys!"

"Kai where are they keeping our decks?"

"Some room over on the other side of the building, why?"

"We need to get our decks."

"Hey I'd like my deck and duel runner back to but we can't loiter we've got to get out of here."

"Listen Kai we're the reason for this power outage."

"Wait a minute, you 2?"

"Yup, the people who put us in here, not Sector Security the real people who want us in here, want us because I was getting to close to something dangerous and it revolves around dueling."

He's looking at me straight in the eye, it's a crazy story but it's all I've got.

"You know what I believe you, either way I've got nowhere to go after I get out of here and at least I can get my stuff back."

The 3 of us run as fast as we can, weaving around freedom hungry prisoners and dodging overwhelmed guards.

We reach a large room a few minutes later.

"Man it'll take us hours to find the drawers that have our stuff and we've probably got a few minutes before all the power comes back on and all the exits close."

"Chase, can you hear me Chase!"

It's faint but I know I can hear Debris Dragon's voice.

"Chase I'm over here!"

I run towards the faint voice as it gets louder till I eventually find the drawer it's coming from, the top shelf in the middle of the row, to high for me to reach.

"Chase I found my deck!"

A happy Damon and a confused Kai are standing in front of me.

"Did you 2 forget to tell me you have e.s.p. or something, I mean seriously he just started running and then he found the drawer and than just opened."

"What do you mean it just opened?"

Before anyone could say anything the bottom drawer next to my foot opened.

"Did it open like that?" I ask.

At the same time a wide eyed Damon and Kai nod. Now another drawer opens and then another and another until there are a little more than a dozen drawers open forming a ladder with my open drawer at the top.

"Chase what's going on here?" Asks a spooked Kai.

"Don't know, what I do know is that I just found away to get to my cards."

As I climb I can only wonder what's going on here, either Damon is telepathic, which I doubt or someone is controlling this buildings entire computer network, if that's true than my next question is, is this person helping us or setting us up.

"Chase I'm so glad you found me!"

Not realizing he's still a ghost Debris Dragon tries to hug me but goes right through me instead, I ignore this and carefully bring my wrist dealer out of the drawer.

"Kai, Damon, incoming."

I drop my wrist dealer down, Kai catches it. I drop my deck box that contains my turbo deck, Damon catches that. In one scoop I grab my watch, and dog tags, this empties the drawer. I carefully climb down and rejoin the others. When I get down I put my dealer, watch, and tag on. As I hook the deck box to my pants I pull the deck out and prepare to add a new card to it.

"Wait a minute you stole the Bladedge from the facility deck!" Remarks Damon.

"The guards stole it from another guy's deck anyways."

"But if you're a hero duelist to begin with why don't you already have one?" Asks Kai.

"I did."

"What happened to it?" Asks Damon

"That's my business. Now Kai where's your duel runner?"

"Next room over I think."

"Let's go."

There isn't a single guard in this room, it appears to be about as big as the last one, but this one is full of impounded Duel Runners.

"Here's mine."

Both I and Damon gaze in awe at a dark red Duel Runner covered in painted flames.

"I like to call it Racing Hell."

"It's nice but we can't all fit on it."

Once again when I finish my sentence something weird has happened, the duel runner next to Kai has turned on.

"Hey who's Tony Sorrentino?" Asks Damon.

"Damon where'd you get that name from?"

"You've heard of her Chase?"

"Of course, my question is where'd Damon get the name from."

"It's on this screen."

I look at that black Duel Runner's screen and it indeed says Tony Sorrentino.

"Well Chase who is he?"

"She is a computer hacker and damn good one at that, although all this seems a bit too complicated for someone our age."

"Either way let's get out of here; with 2 Runners we've got enough space to carry the 3 of us so long as you can drive this thing."

"Wait a minute! You 2 aren't seriously considering stealing someone's Duel Runner are you!" Shouts Damon.

"You've got a better plan." Says Kai, this is obviously a statement not a question.

"But what about when the rightful owner comes to get it back."

"He'll be told there was a jail break and his runner was taken I'm sure that will keep him from speeding."

"This isn't a joke Chase!"

"Fine than, stay here, get found by guards and be here alone which a bunch of violent criminals."

It's been about 10 minutes. Damon and Kai will be taking Racing Hell down one road we thought of to the Golden Plate restaurant, if memory serves that's where someone needing a hacker can find Tony, and I'll be taking another road, just in case one of us gets caught.

"You sure about this Chase?"

"No not really but we can't bet it all on this power outage."

Kai looked at me skeptically.

"My friend you got some big hairy cahoneise, if you make it meet us at this Tony girl's house."

"Don't worry I have a bad habit of keeping my ass out of too much trouble."

After hearing Kai takes a deep breath. "I think we're a little too late for that."

"True, you've got the building the building design up?"

"Yup just follow me, and oh yeah make sure nobody see's your face."

"Why."

"Look what it says on the side of your runner."

I look over the side to see the words black power in big red letters. Great I'm in a long nosed black runner with lightning volts painted on the front and Black power written on the back in red, now I'm in trouble.

We successfully find an open entrance, no doubt open do to Toni's handy work, we give each other reassuring nods and go our separate ways, and hopefully we all make it to the same destination.

It's been about 20 minutes and I'm sure Damon and Kai are out of trouble so it's time to put the part of the plan in to action that I didn't tell the others about. Step 1 turn on the communicator and put on a frequency that can only be heard by the "secret" channel used by close sector security agents.

"I know you orchestrated this, and I know your right behind me."

Like I said Toni's good but there's no way a 17 year old girl could have done all this.

"Was I that obvious?"

I turn on the rear view camera of the Runner. Behind me is a standard sector security runner with a skinny white cop on it.

"Mind if I ask why you've done all this?"

"Michael Sadusky, remember him, remember how thanks to you he's dead."

"That wasn't my fault!"

"Yeah right, on that duel runner 20 years and you expect me to believe he'd drive off a building like that, no way!"

"20 years, but I was told he was only on the force a year or 2."

"Don't you dare mess with me! Me, him and Tate have all been friends since the academy, we looked out for each other, and then you show up. They may not be able to connect you to him except for the duel but my gut tells me you're responsible for his death and you're going to pay!"  
Tate, that was Sadusky's partner, why does she keep coming up?

"Duel mode initiated."

"What the hell!"

"I admit I gave you a pretty fast runner but it can still be hacked. You may have beat Sadusky's deck but let's see how well you do against the official NYPD Pursuit deck!"  
"Listen if I could've of stopped Sadusky from falling I would've."  
"Bull shit! You're street trash; only difference now is that you've got a criminal mark to show it!"

There's no stopping this guy.

"Very well than, it's time to duel!"

Cop

"First things first, I summon Gate Blocker (ATK: 100/DEF: 2000) in defense mode, next I'll set one card face down and end my turn!"

Chase

Chase SPC: 0 Cop SPC: 1

"Chase," begins Debris Dragon, "What's with the giant wall with the big red eye?"

"I have no idea; I've never faced the Pursuit deck. Hey why didn't my speed counters go up?"

"I can answer that, you see while Gate Blocker is in play you don't gain any speed counters, I've watched the duel between you and Sadusky practically 1000 times and I've learned the 2 things that allowed you to win; the first is your Synchro Coat Speed Spell, so I'm using my Gate Blocker to stop you from gaining any speed counters, now let's see how you'll do with 1/3 of your deck cut off!"

This may present a problem, maybe this will help.

"I summon Elemental Hero Stratos (ATK: 1800/DEF: 300) in attack mode, now I can use his special ability which allows me to add another Elemental Hero to my hand."

"It's still not strong enough to take down Gate Blocker."

"Will see about that; I set 1 card face down and end my turn."

Cop

Chase SPC: 0 Cop SPC: 2

"I've also done some research on Elemental Hero's and I know the perfect strategy for getting past Stratos. I summon Thunder King Rai-Oh (ATK: 1900/DEF: 800) in attack mode."

"What the hell does that thing do?"

"Well for starters neither of us can add cards from our decks to our hands except by drawing them, another thing it can do is destroy your little hero, now thunder obliteration!"

Stratos is able to avoid the first few volts of lightning but he wasn't able to avoid all of them. (4000-3900)

"Now let's how you plan on defeating 2000 DEF points and 1900 ATK points!"

Chase

Chase SPC: 0 Cop SPC: 3

"Watch and learn! I summon Turbo Synchron (ATK: 100/DEF: 500) in attack mode! Now attack with turbo speed fist on Gate Blocker! (3900-1000) Now I can special summon Elemental Necroshade (ATK: 1600/DEF: 1800) in attack mode, next I activate the trap card Urgent Tuning allowing me to synchro summon (1+5=6) Turbo Warrior (ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000) in attack mode…"

"Exactly as I expected!"

"What!"

The second thing that allowed you to beat Sadusky was your Turbo Warrior and by sending Thunder King to the graveyard I can negate your warriors summon and destroy it!"

This is bad; all I can do is watch as my Turbo Warrior is destroyed.

"I set one card face down and end my turn."

Cop

Chase SPC: 0 Cop SPC: 4

"Looks like it's all over, but don't worry by morning you'll still be alive, barely. I summon Gonogo (ATK: 1300/DEF: 1600) in attack mode, now end him."

Gonogo's heading straight for me, if this attack hits I'm screwed.

"I don't think so! I discard Kuriboh which sets all my battle Damage to 0!"

"So you saved for another turn, big deal."

Chase

Chase SPC: 0 Cop SPC: 5

"Oh I've done more than by myself a turn! I summon Elemental Hero Bladedge (ATK: 2600/DEF: 1800) in attack mode!"

"What! How on earth were you able to summon a level 7?"

"Remember Elemental Hero Necroshade, while he's in the graveyard I can summon a high level hero without tribute! Now Bladedge slice and dice his Gate Blocker and give me some speed counters!"

Bladedge flew up, extended his golden side blade and cut the rock wall as if it were nothing. (4000-3400)

"I know all about Bladedge's piercing effect, but did you know about this."

What the hell! Now there's 2 more Gate Blockers!

"Remember my set card, it's a trap called Broken Blocker. With this trap I can special summon 2 more Gate Blockers to replace my fallen one!"

Damn it there's no getting past these things.

Cop

Chase SPC: 0 Cop SPC: 6

"It's all over boy! I summon the tuner monster Ally of Justice Cycle Reader!" (ATK: 1000/DEF: 1000)

"There are Synchro monsters in the security Deck!"

"That's right, and a very powerful one at that! Now watch and learn! I tune my level 3 Ally of Justice Cycle Reader with my level 3 Gonogo in order to synchro summon Goyo Guardian (ATK: 2800/DEF: 2000) in attack mode."

There is now a large Kabuki Actor in front of me, he has muscles, a strong looking weapon and a lot of ATK points, there is no way this is fair card.

"Now Goyo Guardian Goyo Lariat his Bladedge!" (1000-800)

When the rope caught up to Bladedge it didn't pierce his armor, instead it lassoed itself around him and pulled him over beside him.

"When Goyo Guardian destroys a monster by battle and sends it to the graveyard I can special summon it to my side of the field in defense mode."

"That means that next turn even if I summon a monster you can switch Bladedge to attack mode, destroy it and inflict piercing Damage."

"Actually you're not getting another turn I play the Speed Spell-Sonic Buster which allows me to inflict half of Goyo Guardians ATK points as effect damage to what's left of your life points! (800-800) Hey why do you still have life points?"

"Simple I discarded Hanewata from my hand which made all the damage you inflicted 0!"

But that's not all I did.

"Make your final move."

Chase

Chase SPC: 7 Cop SPC: 7

"Hey how did you get as many speed counters as me?"

"It would appear by using the trap Slip Stream I was able to get around your Gate blockers."

"Slip Stream?"

"Slip stream, when you activate a speed spell like your Sonic Buster I can increase my speed counters until there equal to yours and since I didn't do it during the standby phase your Gate Blockers can't do anything about it. But you're right this is my last turn as well of the last turn of this duel! I play the Speed Spell-Angel's Baton, allowing me to draw 2 cards so long as I have 2 or more speed counters and I discard 1 card! I play the Speed Spell-Elemental addition now since I have 7 speed counters I can draw 3 cards one for each hero in my graveyard!"

"You only have 2 heroes in your grave."

"Thanks to Angel's Baton I had to discard Elemental Hero Clayman. Next I play the Speed Spell-Dash Pilfer which allows me to regain control of Bladedge!"

Big deal Dash Pilfer only lasts till the end phase, plus I stopped your ace card so there's not a single thing you can do to beat me now!"

"What on earth made you ever think Turbo Warrior was my ace? I summon Elemental Hero Sparkman, (ATK: 1600/DEF: 1400) next I play the Speed Spell-Speed Fusion which allows me to fuse Sparkman with Bladedge in order to summon Elemental Hero Plasma Vice (ATK: 2600/DEF: 2300) in attack mode."

"Sorry but he's 200 points to week."

"That's why I'm not using him to destroy your Goyo Guardian I'm going to activate his effect instead! I discard 1 card from my hand to destroy your Guardian!"

The armored Sparkman fired a volt of energy at his advisory, destroying it and doing a little more as well.

"Now since the card I discarded was Effect destruction you take damage equal to Goyo Guardian's ATK points! (3400-600) Plasma Vice Plasma fist on Gate Blocker! And in case you didn't know, like with Bladedge when Plasma Vice destroys a defense position monster you take damage equal to the difference between my hero's ATK points and your paper weight's DEF points!"(600-0)

Winner: Chase Loser: Cop

As the wall crumbled and then faded I watched as this cops runner stopped.

"Let's get something straight here. I didn't kill Detective Sadusky. Something very strange is going on around here and I promise you I'm going to figure it out and I swear will avenge the death of your friend."

Now that I've said what I have to say I turn off the communicator and speed up, I mean it I will figure this out.

A woman sat in her chair watching the night sky with a glass of red wine.

"Excuse me Mistress may I enter?"

"Very well."

"I have some news involving the preparations for the plan."

"Go on than I'm listening."

The woman has yet to turn her chair around to see the man.

"Yes well, it appears that the power outage in New York City was successful."

"What about our friend Mr. Rhodes?"

"Well he has yet to be accounted for by the guards; however we have confirmed that only moments ago he beat Sector Security agent Clark O'Hara in a Turbo Duel; however we now have no idea where he's going."

"I knew O'Hara would make a good enough pawn, and don't worry about Mr. Rhodes he doesn't know it but right now he's playing right into my hand.

Next Time: Janus has infiltrated Sector Security

"This doesn't make any sense," Started Vanessa, "These pictures are almost 60 years apart but the woman in it looks exactly the same."

"I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation for all this." Says Kai.

"Your half right Mr. Rodriguez."

We all jumped and started looking in all directions only to find the voice having no visible owner.

"and as for you Ms. Aaronson I'll have you aware that my boss has been 40 for a very long time."


	12. 12 Janus has infiltrated Sector Security

Yu-gi-oh

No Limits

By Kevin Jones

Turn 12- Janus has infiltrated Sector Security

I parked my Duel Runner in the ally next to The Golden Plate, the restaurant where one is said to be able to find the infamous computer hacker Tony Sorrentino. Seeing as Kai's Duel Runner is also here it it's a safe bet that him and Damon got here as well.

I enter a dirty dining room with most of its occupants at the bar. I walk over and sit on an empty stool that makes sitting on a cactus seem comfortable, doesn't feel much better either.

"Excuse me but do you know where I can find…"

"If you're looking for Tony find the door outside, head up stairs, her family's apartment is the first one on the left."

It would appear I'm not the first person to ask the old lady bar tender where Tony is.

The hallway is dirtier than the bar was which tells me which part of Brooklyn I'm in. I knock on the door and wait for a response.

"Who's there?"

Sounds like Damon got here all right.

"It's me Chase."

"Prove it."

"Damon open the damn door or else."

"Yup it's definitely you."

I hear the turning of 2 or 3 locks before the door finally opens and he quickly pulls me in to a dark living room.

"Come on, according to Tony her parents are out of town so we have this hall place to ourselves."

We enter bed room that only has a bed, open window, Crow Hogan poster, and a wall that is composed completely of computers. Human wise the room contains Kai, some short skinny girl with an upside down round edged triangle facility mark on her right cheek; I assume this is Tony, Vanessa; I have no idea what she's doing here, and some old guy who looks like Santa Claus.

"What's going on here?" I ask.

"You tell me," Starts Tony, "First Red over here shows up and wants me to hack the most complicated computer network in the city, granted I've been looking for an excuse to do that for a while, but after we got in we somehow got shutdown and I've had to spend the past 9 hours trying to fix everything only to have these 2 clowns show up and claim that I broke them out and that you told them about me; you better have an explanation for all this!"

"I do, but first of all who's he?" I point to the old man sitting on the bed.

"Oh allow me to explain this one."

He begins with a thick Irish accent.

"My names Wilfred Aaronson, you already know my granddaughter."

Great now I'm even more confused.

"What exactly are you and your Granddaughter doing here?"

"Who do you think told her about Tony, yeah, I play cards with…"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah I get it; but what are you doing here?"

"I can explain that," Says Vanessa, it doesn't take much to see how these 2 are related.

"Naturally my parents are pissed at me over everything that happened, when my Grandpa came over to check up on me I told him everything."

"I take it he believed you," because god knows I wouldn't.

"Yup he told me how to find Tony and covered for me while I was gone."

"And in that time I called your school and asked for this Benigni guy who helped you and from what he told me you've definitely had some adventures in your day."

"Again how does all that equal you being here?"

"Well naturally I'm here once a week so I knew where to go, so when I was sure neither of Vanessa's parents was going to try and talk to her I came over here."

"Fine than, now is there anybody else coming or can we please figure out what's going on here." Says a clearly agitated Tony.

"No that should be everybody; Now Damon while we were escaping you started to tell me about something called "The Plan" now tell us what that is."

"I'm not sure, no one at school is quite sure either but Principal Ivanov talks about it a lot."

"How so?"

"Well according to her Arcadia boarding school is dedicated to people with super natural powers learning how to use dueling to control them-"

"Wait a minute did you just say Arcadia?" Asks Tony, Damon nods and with that Tony swings her chair around and starts working with her computer. In a matter of seconds the large screen shows an open file marked "Arcadia Movement 2020-2027". Upon clicking the file a Pandora's Box basically opens in front of us revealing articles, videos and pictures.

"Damon does any of this mean anything to you?"

Tony now seems happy after saying that. Damon looked closely at everything in front of him before staring at a picture of a man with large red hair, Topaz eyes, wearing a green suit and a large trench coat.

"I've seen this guy's picture before, in Ivanov's office; I think he's like her husband or something."

"Not likely." Starts Tony. "This man disappeared over 10 years ago."

"Than what does he have to do with any of this?" I ask.

"The man pictured here is called Divine."

"Divine?" Says a confused Kai.

"Divine, Sayer, no one knows his true name, well I'm sure the CIA knows."

"What does he have to do with Arcadia?" Asks Vanessa, considering that's what we're all thinking right now.

"This man started Arcadia only he called it The Arcadia Movement. He had people all over the world, each one with psychic powers trying to look for more people like them; you guys ever heard of the plant duelist Aki Fudo."

Everyone except Vanessa and the old man nod.

"Up until she showed up at the 2027 fortune cup she was The Arcadia Movement's top member. These guys had everything going for them and were close to starting their world takeover when their main headquarters in Neo Domino City collapsed under unknown circumstances, in fact the body's of Divine and most Arcadia movement members were never even located, I've always thought that the Japanese government took the body's and used the brains for experiments, but what if when The Arcadia Movement fell this Ivanov lady took over, moved Arcadia here and turned into a school so she'd have access to kids with psychic powers and not arouse as much suspicion!"

This girl's crazy.

"Now hold on a second," I begin, "Don't you think you're taking this a bit too far?"

"Are you crazy? Damon proves everything; we got a get his story on the internet now!"

"A couple of things, first of all Damon do you even have any psychic powers?"

"I don't know about psychic but a lot of times my deck talks to me, that's how I knew where to find it back in the facility."

"Which brings me to my first point; you want to put that on the internet." Obviously I'm pointing Damon.

"Why shouldn't I?"

"Because here's what he'd say, my school is planning something I don't know about, then I dueled a guy and the next day I woke up by a pretty girls swimming pull!"

"Chase."

Remarks Vanessa, I look over at her to see her blushing.

"You're the one who used the words pretty girl," Says Tony with a hint of laughter in her tone.

"Damon kept calling, it's not like I." Damn it why can't I complete a sentence? "Not important, what is important is that Damon's story sounds like complete bull shit."

"But it's the truth"

"Doesn't matter who'd believe it."

"Lots of people!"

"Damon if you didn't live it would you believe it?"

"Not really."

"Kai if you weren't involved would you believe any of this would you believe it?"

"I still can't believe any of this."

"Vanessa if you weren't involved in this would you believe it?"

"Alright I get it."

Good thing to, Vanessa probably would believe this.

"We have to do something," says Tony.

"I already thought of that, tomorrow morning I'm going to head back up state and wait for a chance to sneak into the school and I'll take care of this."

"What about me?" Asks Damon.

"Vanessa, Mr. Aaronson would you to mind hiding Damon for a little while?"  
"Now hold on a sec," starts Vanessa, "you aren't actually considering doing this on your own are you?"

"Yup."

"How on earth is that a good idea?" Asks Kai.

"Last time I was there Ivanov threatened that if I dug any deeper she'd do something to Vanessa; if I do this alone she won't be able to hurt her."

"Wait a minute so you wanna go in alone to keep me safe."

"Actually I don't want anyone getting in my way but you can keep your idea why if you want."

"Chase you can't do this alone," says Kai.

"You want to help, this morning you told me that you try to keep your nose out of anyone's business except your own."

"And once word gets out that I'm out of the facility there will be some people after me, I'm sticking with you until my ass is safe."

"Suit yourself."

"Wait a minute 2 days ago he tried to make us bitch's, why does he get to go?" Asks a now annoyed Damon.

"Kai are you ok with the idea that you might be killed by ESP duelists?"

"If I stay here I'm going to get killed anyways, might as well go with the smaller chance."

"See that's why I'm willing to bring Kai with me he has nothing to lose."

"So does that mean you have nothing to lose to?" Asks Vanessa, I personally think that's self explanatory but for some reason that makes everyone quiet and there looking at me like they expect me to answer.

"Oh yeah I almost forgot that Benigni met me at a café before I got here and told me to give you this."

The old man pulls a small blue flash drive out of pocket and hands it to Tony. She puts it into her computer but the only thing on the screen is a tab that says password and below it the sentence

"_Only Chase Can Solve The Riddle Of The Two Face."_

"It's a riddle," Says Tony.

"So I take it we need a password," says Kai.

"I got it," Damon says as he jumps up, "Batman!"

"Where on earth did you get that from", asks Vanessa.

"Simple both 2 Face and the riddler are Batman villains plus Chase Duels Elemental Hero's and one of them is based off of Batman, although I can't remember which one, but either way it makes complete sense."

"It would," I start, "except Benigni doesn't know anything else accept conspiracy theories and history. Up until a week ago I only knew about the ladder."

"What ladder?"

"Damon forget it, the riddle has a historic answer and something I'd know."

Problem is I don't know the answer, but I'm not going to tell everyone else that.

"Wait a minute," oh shit Toni's about to start complaining again I just know it, "who put you in charge?"

"Nobody; but this is my problem and frankly Benigni doesn't know any of you."  
"Yeah somebody knows you, big deal, what do you think this is ancient Rome, knowing somebody doesn't help you get in charge!"

Ancient Rome that's it!

"Type in Janus, J a n u s."

"Why Janus?"

"Simple every letter in the riddle is capitalized which means the answer has to involve something that begins with one of those letters, that's also why he put my name in there, Benigni thinks people want to kill him which means someone who stole this would imagine the password is something Benigni would remember like say the name of a student, but why stop there, Benigni takes everything to the extreme and he knows I know that so most likely it's not a student's name or any name for that matter but it still has to relate it to me so it's going to be about what were studying in class, ancient civilizations."

"But with all the other letters it could easily be the Ottomans, Chinese, Celts, Sumerians, or the Thracians?" Asks an apparently knowledgeable Vanessa.

"Simple no other ancient civilization has a 2 faced god. Janus he's the roman god of gates, doors, doorways, beginnings and endings and I bet none of you can guess what his most notable physical feature."

"2 faces," says Tony as she types Janus into her computer.

Holy crap, there's dozens of pictures popping up, each only containing a women who doesn't appear to know she's being photographed.

"Hey look its Principal Ivanov," says Damon.

"And that there that's former Mayor Tina Johnson," says the old man.

"This one over here looks like the judge at our trial," says Vanessa.

"I know this lady over here," starts Tony, "She's a Detective named Tate who arrested me a few months ago."

Toni's right one of the pictures is definitely Detective Tate but a lot of these women don't appear to have anything in common except that they all appear to be in their late 30's, other than that all of these pictures are different including the dates, the earliest ones appears to be from the early 1990's and newest one is from a month ago it makes no- oh my god.

"Guys the woman in every photo is the same person."

As unbelievable as it sounds everyone sees it to, the ultimate example of someone with 2 faces, well what appears to be 100 faces.

"This doesn't make any sense," Started Vanessa, "These pictures are almost 60 years apart but the woman in it looks exactly the same."

"I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation for all this." Says Kai.

"Your half right Mr. Rodriguez."

We all jumped and started looking in all directions only to find the voice having no visible owner.

"and as for you Ms. Aaronson I'll have you aware that my boss has been 40 for a very long time."

"Show yourself," I say; seriously what else could go wrong tonight!

"Wait a minute I know that voice," says Damon.

"Mortimer is that you?"

"Well if it isn't the school retard."

I don't believe this; right in the doorway there's a guy no older than us materializing from nothing.

"Well looks like you managed to screw everything up again." He says this to Damon but I can't possibly imagine someone like this knowing Damon; where Damon's street clothes include a short sleeved orange and white striped jacket with, I think a white t-shirt under that, green scarf and blue jeans this guy's in nothing but black, black shoes, jeans, denim jacket, long black hair that pretty much covers his eyes, although his shirt does have blood red on it, but as far as I'm concerned the only important thing is that he has an Arcadia School issued Duel Disk.

"Tell me Damon you were given one mission and one mission only and that was to keep Rhodes in one place long enough until we could figure out the best way to drain him of his shadow energy, how the hell were you able to screw that up!"

"I don't remember being told that!"

Mortimer, at first, looks puzzled but I think he knows what's going on here.

"Of course," he starts, "tell me has Damon told you all what his special power is?"  
"He sees duel spirits," I say.

"That and our school studies show that Damon has the ability to erase people's memories."

This puts a shock on everybody's face including Damon's.

"This would be a great tool for our plans if it wasn't for the fact that the only memories Damon knows how to erase are his own!"

"Well that explains a lot, but tell me are you guys planning?"  
"It's a miracle that Damon didn't erase that as well; either way I don't particularly feel like telling you that so I think I'll just kill you all instead."

"I'd like to see you try," said Kai.

Mortimer waves his hand and suddenly Kai starts staring at his arm with a look of shock on his face.

"My arm, my arm it's gone, my arm is gone!"

"Fascinating isn't it; my power is to essentially erase myself from being noticed by people, if I'm right in front of you can't see me, here me, smell me or even feel me. After a while I discovered a new ability."

He waves his hand again and Kai calms down however Kai's arm now appears num.

"My second power allows me to place a barrier around parts of a person, they don't turn invisible but instead there body believes that body part is now gone and that part of the body begins to shut down. However Chase you are to powerful to full for a trick like that so I've devised a little gamble."

He turns his gaze to Vanessa and waves his hand again but it doesn't look like anything's happening.

"You and I are going to duel. Through dueling your shadow energy will weaken, when you lose I will be able to turn you off, so to speak."

"And if I refuse?"

"Then I turn the Ginger girl off instead, but by all means say no and watch her die."

Oh shit this is what I was afraid of. "Very well than lets duel."

Chase

"First move goes to you," he says.

"All right than my draw!" I got to make this quick, I have a bad feeling there's more on the line here than just my ass.

"I summon Elemental Hero Voltic (ATK: 1000/DEF: 1500) in defense mode and set 1 card face down. Now make your move."

Mortimer

"Gladly I summon Phantom Beast Cross-Wing (ATK: 1300/DEF: 1300) in attack mode! Next I play the equip spell Axe of Despair giving Cross-Wing 1000 ATK points (1300-2300) Now attack phantom wing slash!"  
His large gold bird struck down my hero and fell straight into my trap.

"I activate a trap card Hero Counterattack! Now select 1 card in my hand and if it's an Elemental Hero I can destroy your overgrown chicken and special summon that it, now make your choice!"

"I select the card on the far left."

"Excellent choice well for me anyways because now say goodbye to your chicken and hello to Elemental Hero Avian (ATK: 1000/DEF: 1000) in attack mode!"

In a way only a hero can Avian fly's down on the field and cuts his chicken in half.

"Not bad I set one card face down and end my turn!"

Chase

Alright I got rid of his monster and now I can get him with a direct attack.

"I summon Elemental Hero Lady Heat (ATK: 1300/DEF: 1000) in attack mode now Avian feather quill cascade and Lady Heat heat kick!" (4000-1700)  
"Alright Chase another round like that and you win," I'd have to agree with Damon on this one.

"Oh no I'm done for, not! I activate a trap of my own, Apple of Frigg! Now because you attacked me directly I gain life points equal to the damage I took! (1700-4000) Also now I get a Wicked Spirit Token and his ATK and DEF points are equal to the damage I took (ATK: 2300/DEF: 2300)!

I don't believe this. "I place one card face down and end my turn. Also during my end phase you take 200 points of damage for each hero I control, heat flare!" (4000-3600)

Mortimer

"I draw and next I tribute my Wicked Spirit Token in order to summon Berfomet!"

Oh no I know this move and I played right into it.

"Now because I summoned Berfomet I can add Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts straight to my hand."

"Wait a minute," starts Kai, "He isn't going to do what I think he's going to do is he!"

"Oh yes I am; I play polymerization allowing me to fuse my Berfomet and Gazielle in order to summon Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast (ATK: 2100/DEF: 1800) in attack mode and thanks to the fact that Phantom Beast Cross-Wing is in the graveyard all Phantom Beast monsters gain 300 ATK points and guess what kind of a monster Chimera is treated as!" (2100-2400)

One of Yugi Moto's oldest strategies and thanks to me this guy just pulled it off.

"Now Chimera destroy his Avian, phantom fang!"  
This isn't good; Chimera is too fast for Avian to fly away from. (4000-2600

"Oh yeah, I may have left something out when I explained our wager."

What does he mean by- "Vanessa!" everyone yells this at once. I don't know why but she's on the ground, wait a minute this guy said before that when he tries to use his power on someone else that person, oh no.

"My legs," Vanessa starts, "my legs are gone," she says with a voice full of fear."

Next Time: "Elemental Heros vs. Phantom Beasts

"I admit your friend has a strong will but she can't hold my powers back forever and with no cards in your hand or on your side of the field I don't think we'll have to wait long at all."


	13. 13 Elemental Heros Vs Phantom Beasts

Yu-gi-oh

No Limits

By Kevin Jones

Turn 13- Elemental Heros vs. Phantom Beasts

Mortimer

"I draw and next I tribute my Wicked Spirit Token in order to summon Berfomet!"

Oh no I know this move and I played right into it.

"Now because I summoned Berfomet I can add Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts straight to my hand."

"Wait a minute," starts Kai, "He isn't going to do what I think he's going to do is he!"

"Oh yes I am; I play polymerization allowing me to fuse my Berfomet and Gazielle in order to summon Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast (ATK: 2100/DEF: 1800) in attack mode and thanks to the fact that Phantom Beast Cross-Wing is in the graveyard all Phantom Beast monsters gain 300 ATK points and guess what kind of a monster Chimera is treated as!" (2100-2400)

One of Yugi Moto's oldest strategies and thanks to me this guy just pulled it off.

"Now Chimera destroy his Avian, phantom fang!"  
This isn't good; Chimera is too fast for Avian to fly away from. (4000-2600)

"Oh yeah, I may have left something out when I explained our wager."

What does he mean by- "Vanessa!" everyone yells this at once. I don't know why but she's on the ground, wait a minute this guy said before that when he tries to use his power on someone else that person, oh no.

"My legs," Vanessa starts, "my legs are gone," she says with a voice full of fear.

"What have you done to my granddaughter?"

"Simple really, like I said Arcadia teaches its students how to control their powers through dueling when I developed my second ability I was taught the art of the Shadow Game."

"Shadow Game?" I ask, most likely everybody else is wondering the same thing.

"A shadow game is Duel Monsters oldest form. In ancient time's men with supernatural powers like you and me would compete in games using powerful monsters, much like we are right now but with 2 differences. First of all these monsters were real and second the stakes were more than just bragging rights. Unfortunately I can't make the monsters real but I have raised the stakes."

"What kind of stakes?"  
"Simple every time you lose life points my barrier will increase over your girlfriend's body, everything she can live without of course, until the barrier can only expand onto places she needs, like over her Brain or Lungs. Hopefully the angrier you'll get the more power you'll release and then when you lose I'll be able to absorb all your power and who knows maybe your friend's got a power level of worth as well."

"Don't even think about what's inside her because I don't intend to lose."

Chase

"My draw, I play the Field Spell Skyscraper!"

With that the walls of Toni's bedroom are replaced by New York City Skyscrapers.

"Now when Elemental Heros attack monsters with higher ATK points they gain 1000 ATK points."

"That still won't help you."

"Maybe not with Lady Heat but with my next hero your mutant is done for; I summon Elemental Hero Captain Gold," (ATK: 2100/DEF: 800) now Captain Gold golden hero strike!" (2100-3100)

The warrior, all in gold armor, jumped from building to building, got behind Chimera, jumped and broke its spine avenging the fallen Avian. (3600-2900)

"Hey what's that Gazelle (ATK: 1500/DEF: 1200) thingy doing back?" Apparently Damon doesn't know much about Yugi Moto's deck.

"Simple slacker when Chimera is destroyed I can special summon either Gazelle or Berfomet in defense mode."

"Well don't forget my Lady Heat still has her attack, now Heat kick!"

"Don't worry Vanessa," starts Kai, "this guy's got an empty field and Chase has a monster with 2100 ATK points this guys done." (2900-2500)

Mortimer

"Don't worry I'm not through with you yet. I summon Phantom Beast Thunder-Pegasus (ATK: 700/DEF: 2000) in defense mode, next I'll set 1 card face down and end my turn."

Chase

There's no way someone at this skill level would just leave himself with nothing but a defense monster, I have no doubt his face down is something to get rid of my Captain Gold, but contrary to what this asshole thinks most people don't fall for tricks like that.

"I summon Elemental Hero Stratos (ATK: 1800/DEF: 300) in attack mode, also when he's summoned I can destroy your set card!"

"Then I guess I'll just activate it first! I activate Dust Tornado destroying your Skyscraper!"

Oh crap he knows Captain Gold's weakness.

"Hey what happen to Captain Gold?"

"Damon your stupidity never ceases to amaze me. Elemental Hero Captain Gold is a special type of monster called a Field Searcher. Field searchers are the most powerful level 4 monsters out there but they come with a hefty price, if there on the field while their respective field spell isn't then there destroyed."

"Don't think that just because you saw past my Captain Gold doesn't mean I'm out of tricks just yet. I activate the trap Skill Successor now I can increase Stratos's ATK points by 400 until the end of the turn!" (1800-2200)

"Alright that makes Stratos stronger than his mutant horse," says Kai, I agree.

"Now Stratos Stratosphere Storm, now that he's gone Lady Heat attack him directly (2500-1200) and now that I end my turn you take even more damage!" (1200-600) (2200-1800)

Mortimer

"This is great," why the hell is the loser happy, "Out of every shadow game I've ever played this is definitely the best."

"Wait a minute you've done this before?"

"Well don't get me wrong you're the first person I've ever had as a wager, to be perfectly honest I wish it didn't have to be a girl with your kind of body, but I've been having shadow games since I was about 10."

"Have people died?" I ask, with the bad feeling of already knowing the answer.

"Of course, a computer simulation can't replicate the feeling of battle, to know that your entire life depends on your next draw is a feeling you can understand only after you've taken the life of someone else."

"How many?"  
"How many what?"  
"How many lives have you taken because they had a bad draw," he's looking at me perplexingly, "Answer me how many!"

"You actually expect me to remember something as trivial as that, next to Starzan I'm the best student in the school, I've done assassinations, punishments, and target practice; obviously people die."

"Make your move because I swear it will be one of your last."

"Aw and here I thought we were friends, but if you insist. I summon a moose with some muscle, Phantom Beast Wild-Horn." (ATK: 1700/DEF: 0) (1700-2000)

"My Stratos could defeat your mutant Moose in his sleep."

"Then it's a good thing I'm playing Enemy Controller."

"Chase be careful," says Tony and for good reason.

"Now I can switch your Stratos from attack mode to defense mode. Now Wild-Horn destroy his Stratos Phantom blade slash, and did I forget the best part when Wild-Horn destroys a monster by battle the difference is taken straight out of your life points!" (2600-1200)

"My arms," said Vanessa, what kind of a sick bastard can just smile while he forces a girl to believe her body is evaporating?

Chase

"My draw, I set one card face down, switch Lady Heat to defense mode and activate Lady Heat's effect inflicting 200 points of damage to your life points." (600-400)

Mortimer

"Amazing, you've been a real thorn in our side but now I've reduced you to nothing but defense, looks like the plan will go off without a hitch."

"What plan?"

"Well Chase my friend let's just say that by this time tomorrow you nor I will no longer be 2 separate people."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Doesn't matter, all that matters now is that you will lose to my greatness!"

"Some greatness," starts Damon, "Everyone stop fearing this guy because he's no more than a pervert!"

"Damon I swear if you say what I think you're going to say"-  
"Well I'm saying it, you all want to know what Mortimer's favorite past time is, using his powers to make himself seem invisible and hiding out in the girls locker room!"

"Wait a minute, Damon are you saying that this guys"-  
"Damn straight, he's nothing but a peeping tom who takes pictures of naked girls and hands them out to all the other guys!"

Wait a minute just now when Damon was talking I think Vanessa's legs moved, just for a split second, but I swear she moved, maybe that's the key to this guys power.

"Wild-Horn destroy his Lady Heat."

"Sorry but thanks to my Kuriboh my damage is 0!" (1200-1200)

"Your Lady Heat is still gone."

"True but thanks to my Hero Signal I can replace my Lady Heat my Elemental Hero Ocean (ATK: 1500/DEF: 1200) in defense mode."

"You're still screwed next turn."

Chase

"My draw, actually I think I'm in good shape, because when Ocean is on the field I can return Elemental Hero Voltic to my hand but he's not going to be alone because next I play Legacy of a Hero! Now since I have 2 level 4 or higher heros in my grave I draw 3 cards." Perfect, "I play Polymerization allowing me to fuse the water monster on my field with the Elemental Hero in my hand in order to summon Elemental Hero Absolute Zero! (ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000) Now Absolute Zero end this Freeze at a moment's notice" (400-400)

"Hey shouldn't he have lost points?"

"Normally you'd be right old man but Chase isn't the only one with a card that negates damage, for me it's when I remove from play Thunder-Pegasus during battle with a phantom beast monster."

"I set 1 card face down and end my turn."

Mortimer

"I play Phantom Beast Rebirth allowing me to special summon 1 monster with Phantom Beast in its name and gain life points equal to its ATK points and since Chimera counts as a Phantom beast I can special summon him." (ATK: 2100/DEF: 1800) (2100-2400) (400-2500)

"Even with the attack bonus he's still no match for my Hero."

"He doesn't have to be because I'm sacrificing him in order to summon Phantom Beast Rock-Lizard." (ATK: 2200/DEF: 2000) (ATK: 2200-2500)

"I admit your lizard monster is scary but these 2 are equal."

"Not for long because now I can remove from play Phantom Beast Rebirth, Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast and pay 500 life points (2500-2000) to give 1 Phantom Beast Rock Lizard 200 ATK points (2500-2700) now Rock-Lizard destroy his Absolute Zero Phantom crusher!" (1200-1000)

"Jokes on you because when Absolute Zero is removed from the field I can destroy every monster you control."

"Actually the ultimate trick is on you because when Rock Lizard is destroyed by a card effect you take 2000 points of damage. Say good bye to your friend."

"You're not taking any lives, not while I have a say in it! I activate the trap card Rainbow Life, now by discarding the last card in my hand I gain the amount of life points you tried to inflict." (1000-3000)

"Nice save."

Chase

Ok so theoretically since I gained most of my life points back Vanessa should have most of her body back, what the hell.

"My life points went up why didn't the barrier around Vanessa go down!"

"When did I ever say that the barrier retracts, it either increases or vanishes completely, now make your move."

"I summon Elemental Hero Burstinatrix (ATK: 1200/DEF: 800) now attack him directly Flare Storm! I end my turn." (2000-800)

Mortimer

"My draw, tell me Vanessa have you had a happy life?"  
She doesn't answer; what's he up to.

"Because in a few minutes your life will be over, there's not enough of you left for the barrier to cover without shutting down something important, it doesn't matter how many life points Chase has after this move you die, painfully I might add."

"I told you you're not killing anyone tonight."

"Well Chase I guess you fail because I play Monster Reborn allowing me to bring Back Phantom Beast Rock-Lizard (ATK: 2200/DEF: 2000) (2200-2500) now Rock-Lizard destroy his little lady and end his friend." (3000-1700)

No one is dying tonight! "Listen Vanessa it's a trick you saw it with Kai no part of you is missing."

"I can't, breath."

"Listen to me nothing has changed it's a parlor trick."  
"Oh give up Chase, it's over you failed and your friend has to pay for it."

"Like hell she will." I've got one shot; I sprint over to the part of the room she's in and grab her hand.

"You see this, I'm holding something, do you see it!"

"Your, not, holding, anything."

"Yes I am, it's your hand, it's just as soft and smooth as it always is, the only reason its cold is because you're falling for his trick and nothing else now please, this is your body and your mind stop letting this son of a bitch play tricks with them."

She looking into my eyes and I'm looking into hers, I can see my reflection perfectly, I only hope if she sees hers than she's sees more than just a hea- Her breathing, its normal, it worked.

"I don't believe this, this is impossible!"

"Oh give up soon she'll regain control over her whole body and there will be nothing stopping me from kicking your ass the old fashioned way."

"I admit your friend has a strong will but she can't hold my powers back forever and with no cards in your hand or on your side of the field I don't think we'll have to wait long at all."

"All right suit yourself."

Chase

"My draw," well this is an ironic way to win. "Hey Damon do you remember Benigni's riddle?"

"Yeah why?"  
"Well if I remember correctly you believed the answer to be Batman because there's an Elemental Hero Based on him but you didn't remember the name of that hero."  
"I still don't."  
"Well his name is Bubbleman, he's not the strongest hero but when you're in a tight spot there's no one better to have on your side."

"Oh please there isn't a single card in your entire deck that can stop my Rock-Lizard."  
"Watch and learn! Since there aren't any other cards in my hand I can special summon Elemental Hero Bubbleman (ATK: 800/DEF: 1200) and as an added bonus when Bubbleman is summoned and he's the only card on my field I can draw 2 more cards!"

It all comes down to this, perfect.

"I play O-Oversoul allowing me too special summon Elemental Hero Avian (ATK: 1000/DEF: 1000) back from the grave."  
"2 useless monsters both in ATK mode."  
"Don't you dare insult my Heros. I summon Turbo Synchron." (ATK: 100/DEF: 500)

"A Tuner in a hero deck?" If Tony thinks that's surprising wait till she sees this.

"Now I tune Turbo Synchron, Elemental Hero Avian, and Elemental Hero Bubbleman in order to Synchro Summon (1+3+4=8) Stardust Dragon!" (ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000)

"Jesus Christ, that's impossible," Kai's shocked.

"I don't know where the hell you got that but it won't do you any good because both our monsters ATK points are equal and like I said you have no cards on the field to change that."

"True Stardust is the only card on my field but I've acquired a considerable amount of cards in my graveyard."

"Your graveyard?"

"You bet, in fact you helped me get the card in my graveyard."

"What card?"

"Remember when you destroyed my Captain Gold and I activated my Skill Successor."

"What good is that gonna do you?"  
"Simple, starting with the turn after Skill Successor is sent to the graveyard I can remove it from play and increase 1 of my monsters ATK points by 800 (2500-3300) and how many life points do you have again!"

"Oh no please, don't, show a little mercy!"  
"You were going to kill a 15 year old girl just to bully me into a duel, why should I so mercy but don't worry you'll live, at least long enough for me to get my hands on you."

"Wait you don't understand if my life points hit 0"-

"Shut up and take it like the Sadistic Bastard you know you are, now Stardust Dragon Cosmic Flare!"

Now I don't know you guys out there but I don't know of 2 many sights as awesome as a giant white dragon blasting a hole inside a giant red armored Lizard Centaur thing. (800-0)

Winner: Chase Loser: Mortimer

Vanessa's up so I assume she's back to normal.

"Chase you saved m"-

"Please Head Mistress, please, give me another chance I swear."  
"Give it up the insanity card ain't going to get you out of this."  
"Chase I think he's serious."  
"What do you mean Damon?"  
"Well it's just that I've heard some scary stuff happening when you fail. They say once Ivanov's in your head she's there forever."  
"Please no, no!"  
There's no way, there's no way.

"I'll check him," says the old man. He's doing your typical pulse check but he looks spooked, I mean really spooked.

"This boy is dead."

"Impossible, absolutely impossible."

"Like he said whoever loses the duel dies, but I didn't think…"

"Well Vanessa I guess if you kill you can't expect anything less than to be killed yourself."

"So what do we do?"

"Well Damon, I don't know. Kai, Tony you 2 have been awfully quiet; you 2 have any ideas?"

"You have a Stardust Dragon," says Kai.

"I do."  
"A card that only Yusei Fudo has," says Tony.  
"I do."

"And you just won a duel using a card in your graveyard," once again says Kai.

"I did."  
"So what's the plan?" Asks Tony.

"Well I guess we all got to come up with one."

Next Time: "The scary shack at the end of the forest"

"Answer me what have you done with Kai and the others!"

"That's not important, what is important is that I have your next opponent here and she's been waiting for this rematch."


	14. 14 The Scary Shack of the forest

Yu-gi-oh

No Limits

By Kevin Jones

Turn 14- The scary shack at the end of the forest

"Saw" a popular horror movie series that was popular at the beginning of the century. It had about 7 films to it, I think; I'm not a big fan of horror movies but right now it feels like I'm in one. I should probably start from this morning. Now if you remember correctly last night I broke out of the facility, dueled a guy who can kill people just by looking at them and waving his hand and finally I asked myself what the hell have I gotten myself into.

Surprisingly I had no trouble getting to sleep last night, at about 3 a.m., originally we were all going to rotate who'd keep watch at the door, but don't forget 3 of us did just break out of The Facility. I had fallen asleep kneeling against the front door, Damon was lying on the couch, Kai was on a chair, the old man was in Toni's parent's bedroom and the girls were in Toni's bedroom or at least they were when I dozed off because you see what woke me up was a knock at the door.

"Open up we brought food," said Vanessa.

"How did you 2 get out of here? I've been by the door for hours."  
"You sleep like a rock, good thing we weren't attacked again because with you on guard we'd all be dead," obviously that was Tony.

Regrettably I got up and opened the door, the 2 girls were holding bags that smelled like food and I assumed that they got us breakfast.

"So where'd your Grandpa go?" Asked Damon as he stuffed a fork full of pancakes into his mouth.

"Not sure, but he told me to keep us here until he got back and that was about an hour ago."

"Well when he gets back we should probably getting going."

"Wait a minute did you just say we, as in more than just you," apparently Kai likes sarcasm.

"We have no choice, Ivanov knows about all of us and if we don't stick together will just be picked off one by one, either way according to Mortimer something big is going on tonight and I have a bad feeling if someone doesn't do something we may all be in trouble."

"But shouldn't you just call Sector Security?"

"Vanessa you saw the pictures last night so you know who ever this women is she's been around a long time and she's gotten herself involved in a lot of things. It wouldn't surprise me if she's controlling Sector Security."

"Yeah but Tony what can we do, were just a bunch of kids and she seems to have been controlling the world before our Grandparents were even conceived"-

"Not true Kai, apparently since my powers are to erase my own memories I don't remember much but I do remember a lot of our preparations tonight, according to Ivanov all students are going to have their minds fused together."

"Damon what the hell does that mean?"

"Like I said Chase I don't remember but what I do remember is that we have to sit in these weird chairs and we can't move, I also remember the layout of the school, so all we have to is"-

"Hello is anyone home?"

"Sounds like my Granddads back."

Tony went and undid the locks to reveal a happy old guy.

"Ok everyone who's ever going to this Arcadia boarding school tonight come with me."

Since it was my idea I got up first; followed by Damon, Kai, Vanessa and then "I have a bad feeling about this," Tony said as she stood up.

At first I thought he was going to show us something stupid, I was half right. Somehow he got this old beat up van that I think may have been black at one time or another but now had enough rust on it to make it look like a pale sickly brown color, personally what scared me the most was the smell of gasoline. Now in case you don't know they haven't used gasoline in cars in almost 20 years. Why you may ask, well among other reasons gasoline explodes.

"Gramps where on earth did you get this thing?"

"Not hard really, I just visited some friends by the satellite sector; you'd be surprised what you can find around there, I said I needed something that can get me upstate without having to stop at a Momentum charge station and they handed me a 2010 Ford Van."

"This thing won't last long enough to get us the school, that duel runner we took barely made it."

"Don't worry Chase even though it's from Satellite it'll work just fine."

"You got a problem with Satellite old man?" That started to make me mad, I don't like it when people speak ill of the satellite.

"Listen we don't have time for this; now let's get going," apparently Kai doesn't share my feelings towards the Satellite.

I was uneasy the whole ride up. Partly because of the fact that were riding in a giant metal bomb, partly because we're going to a school full of sadistic psychics and partly because I don't like being in a confined space. The van is pretty small with Vanessa and the old man in front with the 4 of us all cramped in the back. Either way I don't like being in confined space not since I was… never mind. Luckily while we drove we were able to come up with a plan.

Step 1: From what Damon can remember the final part of the plan will commence at exactly midnight and preparation takes about 2 hours, an hour to get everyone in their proper places and than an hour for Ivanov to have all the students "minds fused" so our plan is to sneak into the school at about 11 p.m. which will give us 1 hour before the plan is suppose to be completed.

Step 2: Damon leads us to Ivanov's office where according to him she'll conduct her part of the plan.

Step 3: Figure out what the plan is and stop it.

Step 4: (if we fail) pray to god and kiss our Ass's good bye.

"Well I have the building blue prints on my computer. It looks we should be able to sneak in through the back. Chase you said you have a lock pick in your shoe right?"

"Yup and Damon your shore you know how to get to Ivanov's office right?"

"Don't worry I've been there plenty of times."

"That's what worries me."

"Right; now are you going to say something?"

"Huh?"

"Say something, like a speech."

"Why on earth would I make a speech?"

"Well I read this book on Yugi Moto a few years ago and apparently whenever something dangerous would happen he'd always say like a speech or words of encouragement so everyone around him would feel confident."

"Fine Damon you want me to say something than I'll say something. Are you scared?"

"Heck no," typical Damon response.

"Kai are you scared?"

"Of course not."

"How about you Tony?"

"Hah, if it's a battle through Dueling there's no way I can lose."

"Let me guess Vanessa you're not scared either?"

"Well all I'll be doing is watching Toni's computer making sure nobody but you guys pop up on the security cameras."

"That wasn't the question, the question is our you scared, I mean after all at about 2 a.m. yesterday morning you almost died."

"Ok maybe I am a little bit scared."

"From what I can see just by looking at you a lot scared, which is good because it means you understand the magnitude of the situation?"

"Yeah but how am I suppose to concentrate if I'm scared."

"No one ever said fear is a bad thing because fear will you keep you alert, fear will keep you attentive, even I'm scared because in a situation like this you'd have to be a moron not to be scared."

"Are you calling us all"-

"Yes Tony I am. Now Damon do you want me to say anything else?"

"No, not really."

With that we left Vanessa and the old man to watch Toni's laptop and we snuck in threw a, well.

"Were in a sewer!"

"Damon shut up!"

"No Tony you shut up! We're supposed to be Heros like James Bond or Indiana Jones! Tell me when was the last time you saw James Bond in a sewer full of rats and poop!"

"Everyone, according to Toni's computer there should be a door coming up; to your right it says."

"Now that I remember, it's for kids who can like see and the dark and control water, we have flash lights and we've got Vanessa talking to us through our Duel Disks but could you guys imagine being stuck in here with no light, all alone and you've got to find your way out and did I mention the crap and the rats."

Risking putting my hand in shit I reached down, opened the compartment in my shoe and pulled out my knife/ lock pick/ a lot of other cool devices I don't feel like talking about right now.

"Hey you guys wanna know what just hit me?"

"Shoot Kai," I mostly wanna hear what Kai has to say because up until now the only talking came from Damon complaining.

"You all remember those fairy tales they used to tell us when we were little about evil witches who lived in scary shacks at the end of forests?"

We all nod.

"I think were about to enter one."

Keeping all that in mind I picked the lock and we all entered into a dark room.

"Where are we?"

"It's a preparation room; the light switch should be over"-

"Damon don't touch that light! Kai, Tony you guys watch where you walk to, we have no idea what kind of defense mechanisms are in this place."

"Do not worry Mr. Rhodes I'm not a big fan of gimmicky gadgets."

That voice, its Ivanov.

"As for you Damon, I'd like for you to go to your pod."

"Pod?"

"Of course, think of it like this say good bye to your friends; it is time for you to go to work."

"Damon isn't going anywhere; now show your face you coward!"

"Ah yes little Tony; the little girl whose acting tough while her parents are away."

"How did you know that?"

"I know many things about Tony the tough girl, Kai the snitch, Damon the Virgin and of course Chase the loner and don't try to open communications with the old solider and the innocent child, you won't be able to receive any communications from the outside world because you see the 4 of you are in my world now and we are going to play by my rules."

With that my flash light suddenly became dark. I was in pitch black and to make matters worse I couldn't hear or feel the others. At that moment I was shore of it, we had fallen into a trap and with no clear way out.

A few minutes later my flash light came back on but everyone else was gone.

"Kai, Tony, Damon!" No answer, at that moment I decided to walk up the stairs and into the actual building.

So far every room shows the same thing, a very disturbing thing but the same thing nun the less. Each room contains exactly 10 pod things. There big and silver and if anything they remind of these virtual reality pods Kaiba Corp made back in the old days. From what I can see 9 pods have kids in them and the tenth has an adult. Now I've been wandering around this crazy building for about 20 minutes and I've seen kids ranging in these pods from 5 years old to 18 years old I mean this seems like something you'd see in a cult the only things missing are a bunch of people with weird tattoos or…

"Debris Dragon are you around here?"

"I'm sorry but your spirit partner won't be joining us tonight."

Ivanov! Where the hell is her voice coming from?

"What did you do to Debris Dragon?"

"Chase my boy, after all this how have you not realized that keeping duel spirits away is easy for people with abilities like us, so how about you try bouncing ideas off me instead of the little lizard."  
"Sorry but I only chat with people I can see."

"Yes I know your hatred of cell phones but as a professional educator I am obligated to quiz children on things they learn in my presence."

"And from what I've found out you're a former Mayor, judge, cop and a pastry chef."

"I did love baking but that was then and this is now. Question 1; if this is as you say a "cult" than what is the mark all of my staff and students bare?"

"Puncture marks, that's what Damon meant when he told me about mind fusing. Inside those pods are 3 needles that puncture the back of the neck in just the right spot so it breaks though the spine and to the cord but doesn't risk stabbing the Trachea, than the needles break though the bone and you have access to their nervous systems. Finally you probably put some type of fluid in the wound that takes on the skin color of the kid, leaving 3 puncture marks on the back of each of your students and faculty members."

"Question 1, correct, now for question 2 name 4 of my students."

"Damon, Abigail Starzan, Mortimer, and Scott Truman."

"Explain."  
"When I dueled Truman the other day I glanced back at him when he was walking away and noticed the same 3 point puncture mark on his neck. As with most people I didn't think anything of it but if that's not enough for you here's some more. When Scott Truman was speaking at our school he made a comment about how having no formal duel education got Starzan got a little mad. Most likely Truman was a student of yours who got out of here and Starzan was assigned to get him back."

"Question 2, correct, next what are my powers."

"You have telepathy, obviously, mind reading, and mind control."

"Not bad, what I read about you is correct you are a genius, now for the final question; what is the plan and how does it involve the energy created by duels?"

"You're going to have to tell me that one."

"Ahh, what a shame, usually people with I.Q.s around the genius level tend to be able to figure anything out; well that's at least how it works with my students."

"Enough games Ivanov!"

"But I thought you liked me."

"Answer me what have you done with Kai and the others!"

"That's not important, what is important is that I have your next opponent here and she's been waiting for this rematch."

It's Starzan; right in front of me out of nowhere and she looks just as cold as before only this time I can tell she's angry, really angry.

"Listen we don't have to do this."

"Yes we do!"

"I will leave you 2 alone for a little while."

"Look I don't know what Ivanov told you but I have bad feeling something really bad is about to happen."

"That something is going to change the world. Now duel!"

Abigail

"Don't you get it she's using you."

"She's been like a mother to me! Now since you won last time I'm going first. I summon Draw Fox (ATK: 0/DEF: 0) in attack mode."

Chase

Damn it, before she was stone cold but now it seems as if her entire state of mind has been erased and replaced with something else.

"Very well then, first of all because you control a monster and I don't I can special summon Level Warrior (ATK: 300/DEF: 600) as a level 4 monster!"

A tall red power ranger like being came out, his helmet has 3 shining stars and right now there about as bright as they can get.

"Next I play Brain Control; allowing me to pay 800 life points so I can take control of your Draw Fox." (4000-3200)

"Brain Control only lasts until the end phase."

"True but with the help of Turbo Synchron I don't have to worry about that, now I summon Turbo Synchron and tune it with my Level Warrior and your Draw Fox in order to synchro summon (1+1+4=6) Turbo Warrior! (ATK: 2500/DEF: 1500) Listen to me this is your last chance to surrender."

"Forget it!"

"Ok but you asked for this, now Turbo Warrior Axel Slash!"

The tall red warrior with the giant claws aimed and went right through Abigail; as usual she didn't even flinch. (4000-1500)

"I end my turn."

Abigail

"My turn, draw! I summon Fox Warrior." (ATK: 900/DEF: 1100)

The tall yellow fox is her ace card and apparently what keeps her powers under control, but considering how week it is and how much time I've got left I may not be able to avoid attacking it.

"Now I play the equip spell Anti-magnet glove now when Fox Warrior declares an attack against a Synchro Monster that Synchro Monster is removed from play, has its Synchro Material Monsters special summoned in Attack Mode and my attack target is changed to the Tuner Monster; Now Fox Warrior Fox Xiaolin!"

The fox went towards Turbo Warrior, its big metal glove in front; Turbo Warrior prepared to fight back but found the magnetic pulse launched by the glove overwhelming and in a second was gone. Now in his place are Turbo Synchron (ATK: 100/DEF: 500) and Level Warrior, (ATK: 300/DEF: 600) and since Draw Fox is in Abigail's graveyard it doesn't get summoned to my side of the field.

"And don't forget Fox Warriors special ability; when she attacks she gains 1000 ATK points." (900-1900)

Turbo Synchron tried to flee but the fox was too fast and smashed its head into its bullet shaped body. (3200-1400)

"I set one card face down and end my turn."

Chase

"My draw, I summon Elemental Hero Burstinatrix (ATK: 1200/DEF: 800) in attack mode, now Burstinatrix burn that fox down with Flare Storm!"

"Oh no you don't, I play the trap card Golgotha's Punishment which reduces your Burstinatrix's ATK points by 500." (1200-700)

This isn't good because now with less ATK points Burstinatrix is destroyed instead. (1400-1300) Her entire strategy is based on keeping her Fox Warrior safe by using traps; I got to figure out a way around it.

"I switch Level Warrior to defense mode and throw one card face down and that's it for me."

Abigail

"I summon Tiny Fox (ATK: 440/DEF: 1100) now whenever a Fox monster destroys a monster by battle that monster is removed from play; now Fox Warrior destroy his Level Warrior."

"You're not the only one who has traps, now because you're Fox Warrior gave the beat down to my Level Warrior my Hero Signal allows me to special summon 1 hero from my deck to the field. Now allow me to introduce you to Elemental Hero Wildheart (ATK: 1500/DEF: 1600) but by all means attack with your little stuffed toy, it won't come back but watching it get cut in half will look cool."

"I set 2 cards face down and end my turn."

Chase

"Now Wildheart attack her Fox Warrior, wild slash!"

"Reveal trap card Miraculous Water, now I can destroy your overgrown jungle man!"

"Not quite because you see Wildheart isn't affected by traps so you're Miraculous Water just dried up!"

"Then I activate my second trap Fox target factory, allowing me to equip one Fox Target from my deck straight to my Tiny Fox."

And since Fox Target is a spell card Wildheart switches targets from Fox Warrior to Tiny Fox. (1500-440) Now next turn her Fox Warrior can destroy my Wildheart.

"I place one card face down and end my turn."

Abigail

"Now Fox Warrior attack his Wildheart, fox Xiaolin!"

"Oh no you don't I play the trap Scrap-Iron Scarecrow, negating your attack and setting itself back on the field for next round!"

"Then I'm activating Mystical Space Typhoon destroying your Scarecrow. Now I play the continuous spell card Level Limit-Area B, now all level 4 or higher monsters are switched from attack to defense mode."

Chase

I can't find a way around her spell. Wildheart, a card based on the mighty hunters of the ancient world, will stay in defense mode and won't be able to attack and become the hunted. "My draw," never mind, "I play Polymerization allowing me to fuse the Wildheart on the field with the Elemental Hero Avian in my hand in order to fusion summon Elemental Hero Wild Wingman!" (ATK: 1900/DEF: 2300)

"In defense mode thanks to my Level Limit," she's right; my Wildheart with Avian costume parts has been forced to kneel down with its wings covering its body, but not for much longer.

"I activate Wild Wingman's special ability allowing me to send the last card in my hand to the graveyard to destroy 1 spell or trap on the field, and last time I checked you've only got one."

Wild Wingman's large wing's gusted and destroyed Level Limit- Area B.

Abigail

"My draw, I play Pot of Greed which allows me to draw 2 cards."

Uh oh I do not like the smile she's got on her face.

"Tell me Chase do you remember what the field looked like in our last duel?"

"Yes."

"There was a fall field, I had my Fox Warrior who had 900 ATK points and 1100 DEF points and you had 2 face downs, your Stardust Dragon with 2500 ATK points and 2000 DEF points and your Elemental Hero Stratos with 1800 ATK points and 300 DEF points."

"I know, I was there," Why is she letting her hair down?

"My plan was to attack your Stratos with Fox Warrior but then you used a combo involving your Pixie Ring and Battle Mania, so I didn't get to finish my combo."

"What combo?"

"Oh don't worry you're not only going to see in a minute but your also going to see what my powers can really do."

"I have a bad feeling about this."

"You should because now not only are you going to see my combo you're going to see it just a little bit stronger than before."

Oh shit I'm in trouble.

"Now than I play the equip spell Megamorph, now since my life points are less than yours Fox Warriors ATK points double! (900-1800) Now Fox Warrior take down his Wild Wingman," (1800-2800) Fox Warrior, armed with the large disc that represented Megamorph slashed through Wild Wingman's wings.

"Now that Fox Warrior has destroyed one of your monsters in battle I can special summon the most powerful monster ever created!"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Simple when Fox Warrior destroys a monster at the end of the battle step I can tribute Fox Warrior to summon The Nine-Tailed Fox!" (ATK: ?/DEF: ?)

What in the world is this thing, its overall the same yellow and white color scheme as Fox Warrior but this one is on all 4 legs instead of 2, a bigger body, and 9 large tails.

"Oh and if you think that's interesting just wait till you see this, my fox's ATK and DEF points are the combined amount of Fox Warrior and Wild Wingman's original ATK and DEF points!" (ATK: 2800/DEF: 3400)

2800 ATK points, and I can already feel the pulsations being admitted from Abigail's body, and I don't have a single card on the field or in my hand.

Next Time: Assault Mode Activate

"So I take it since you already know there's no way to get passed my Nine-Tailed Fox's ATK points and next turn his effect will make your life points hit 0 no matter how high you make them it looks like the only reason you summoned your Stardust was so you could die with your favorite monster."


	15. 15 Assault Mode Activate

Yu-gi-oh

No Limits

By Kevin Jones

Turn 15- Assault Mode Activate

Abigail

"My draw, I play Pot of Greed which allows me to draw 2 cards."

Uh oh I do not like the smile she's got on her face.

"Tell me Chase do you remember what the field looked like in our last duel?"

"Yes."

"There was a fall field, I had my Fox Warrior who had 900 ATK points and 1100 DEF points and you had 2 face downs, your Stardust Dragon with 2500 ATK points and 2000 DEF points and your Elemental Hero Stratos with 1800 ATK points and 300 DEF points."

"I know, I was there," Why is she letting her hair down?

"My plan was to attack your Stratos with Fox Warrior but then you used a combo involving your Pixie Ring and Battle Mania, so I didn't get to finish my combo."

"What combo?"

"Oh don't worry you're not only going to see in a minute but your also going to see what my powers can really do."

"I have a bad feeling about this."

"You should because now not only are you going to see my combo you're going to see it just a little bit stronger than before."

Oh shit I'm in trouble.

"Now than I play the equip spell Megamorph, now since my life points are less than yours Fox Warriors ATK points double! (900-1800) Now Fox Warrior take down his Wild Wingman," (1800-2800) Fox Warrior, armed with the large disc that represented Megamorph slashed through Wild Wingman's wings.

"Now that Fox Warrior has destroyed one of your monsters in battle I can special summon the most powerful monster ever created!"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Simple when Fox Warrior destroys a monster at the end of the battle step I can tribute Fox Warrior to summon The Nine-Tailed Fox!" (ATK: ?/DEF: ?)

What in the world is this thing, its overall the same yellow and white color scheme as Fox Warrior but this one is on all 4 legs instead of 2, a bigger body, and 9 large tails.

"Oh and if you think that's interesting just wait till you see this, my fox's ATK and DEF points are the combined amount of Fox Warrior and Wild Wingman's original ATK and DEF points!" (ATK: 2800/DEF: 3400)

2800 ATK points, and I can already feel the pulsations being admitted from Abigail's body, and I don't have a single card on the field or in my hand.

"Now Nine-Tailed Fox attack him directly Fox cures attack!"

Damn it I was hoping I could save this for later.

"I remove from play the Necro Gardna I discarded last turn in order to negate your attack!"

Even though a ghostly image of my Gardna has stopped her fox in its tracks I can still feel the energy being emitted from it like a baseball to the head. It would appear where as Fox Warrior suppressed her power Nine-Tailed Fox actually helps her focus it, which means I have a bad feeling this duel is going to hurt.

Chase

"Now it's my turn to ask you to surrender," she says.

"Even if I said yes would you let me?"

"No but I've always liked watching all hope being erased for someone."

"Kid let me tell you something another Elemental Hero duelist once told me, a duel ain't over till the lat card is played," yes, "and with this draw this duel ain't over just yet. Now because it's the only card in my hand I can special summon Elemental Hero Bubbleman (ATK: 800/DEF: 1200) also when Bubbleman is summoned and he's the only card on my field I can draw 2 more. Next I play Fusion Recovery allowing me to add 1 polymerization and a Fusion Material Monster to my hand. Now it's time for some more fusion because now I combine the Elemental Hero Avian I just got back with the Elemental Hero Bubbleman on the field in order to summon Elemental Hero Mariner!" (ATK: 1400/DEF: 1000)

Now I admit a tall green man with rock star hair and tiny anchors for weapons isn't that menacing but his effect is what's going to win me this.

"Now I set one card face down and thanks to my Mariner's special ability since I have a set card he can attack you directly, now anchors aweigh!(440-440) Hey why didn't your life points go down?"

"One of my Nine-Tailed Fox's many effects. While it remains face up on the field I take no battle damage, unfortunately you do."

Abigail

"First things first, now that it's my standby phase I can activate Nine-Tailed Fox most devastating effect."

"I should be scared shouldn't I?"

"Completely because you now I pay half my life points," (440-220) now the fox's furthermost left tail is up and on fire, "now during both of our standby phases Nine tailed Fox will gain 1 Fox Counter and for each lit tail on Nine-Tailed Fox's rear end it will gain 500 ATK points." (2800-3300)

"But why increase its ATK points if it's 1 attack from wiping out all my life points?"

"I'm not an idiot, I know your skill level and I know your face down is probably something to counter my fox. Luckily Nine-Tailed Fox can't be destroyed by trap cards so if it's something like Sakuretsu Armor that's now useless, but that also opens the door for a card that will increase or decrease ATK points like Shrink, so by increasing the ATK points of my Fox to more than twice the amount of your Mariner I can erase the worst case scenario and that's either halving or doubling our respective monsters ATK points, also once all 9 of my Fox's tails are lit I can remove all 9 fox counters and inflict damage equal to what Nine-Tailed Fox's ATK points were when the final counter was placed. Now Nine-Tailed Fox show his hero your dark powers, Fox curse attack!"

The large fox attacked and the amount of energy its releasing has me against the wall but luckily my life points are still here. (1400-450)

"You covered all the bases, you have a monster that can't be destroyed by traps and its attack points are now to high for any decrease or increase to work with the field the way it is but you did forget 1 thing."

"What's that?"  
"I changed the amount of damage I received."

"How?"

"Hero's Guard, this card allows me to make Mariner indestructible through battle."

"That still doesn't explain why you still have life points!"

"Also by removing from play Elemental Hero Burstinatrix I can halve the battle damage and draw 1 card."

"I set one card face down and end my turn, now make your last."

Chase

"My draw, I summon the Tuner Monster Tune Warrior."(ATK: 1600/DEF: 200)

"What good is a normal monster going to do you because in case you forgot Nine-Tailed Fox just got another 500 ATK points?" (3300-3800)

"He may be normal and he may look like he's made out of a radio but this guys going to win this for me. Now I tune my level 3 Tune Warrior with my level 5 Elemental Hero Mariner in order to synchro summon," Tune Warrior's dials all turned straight as he jumps into the air and dematerializes into 3 large green rings, Mariner's now jumping towards the rings, dematerializing and being replaced by 5 shining stars; the 5 stars and the 3 rings fashioned themselves perfectly and in a burst of light, "I synchro summon Stardust Dragon!" (ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000)

"What good is your overgrown lizard going to do you?"

"Simple because in case you forgot my Hero's Guard allowed me to draw a card and I'm going to activate it now! I play Battle Tuned which allows me to remove Tune Warrior from play and increase Stardust Dragon's ATK points by my warriors, (2500-4100) that's what good about my normal Tuner monster did me; now Stardust Dragon Cosmic Flare on Nine-Tailed Fox!"

"Sorry but you walked right into a trap! I play phase divided by 2."

"What does that do?"

"Simple by activating this trap I can instantly end this phase of your turn so long as I skip the same phase during my turn."

"I end."

Abigail

"Now Nine-Tailed gains 500 ATK points (3800-4300) unfortunately due to the effect of Phase Divided by 2 I can't attack this turn."

"You don't have to attack next turn either."

"Why's that?"

Listen I didn't come here to duel you, in fact one of the reasons I came was to bring you back to your mother."  
"As far as I'm concerned Principal Ivanov is my mother."

"No I mean your birth mother."

"As far as I'm concerned that drunken whore has nothing do with me!" Now she's angry.

"Let me guess Ivanov told you all that?"

"That's right and what she hasn't told me I remember. She didn't care about me and she denied I even existed."

"Do you actually believe that or is that what Ivanov wants you to believe?"

"Make your move!"

Chase

"My draw, (4300-4800) I play Legacy of a Hero allowing me to draw 3 cards because I have 2 level 4 or higher Elemental Heros in my Graveyard."

Damn it, there's only 1 monster in my deck that can help me right now, but the summoning conditions make it almost impossible to get it out. Hell to be honest I'm not entirely sure why I even chose to bring it with me, but right now I've just got to hold off until I the card needed to summon it.

"I summon Elemental Hero Clayman (ATK: 800/DEF: 2000) in defense mode, next I set 1 card face down and end my turn."

Abigail

"I know you're baiting me but in case you forgot Nine-Tailed Fox can't be destroyed by traps. Now watch as another one of my fox's tails lights up; (4800-5300) now Nine-Tailed Fox destroy his dragon!"

"Oh no you don't I play a trap!"

"Weren't you listening Nine-Tailed Fox can't be destroyed by battle!"

"True but I can use my Defender Hero to switch your attack target from Stardust to Clayman and since he's in defense mode this duel is still on."

Chase

Alright this should by me some time. (5300-5800)

"I play Swords of Revealing Light."

"What's with the glow in the dark kitchen knives?"

"Simple now your Light up Fox can't attack for another 3 turns."

Abigail

"Those 3 turns end now (5800-6300) I play Heavy Storm which destroys every spell and trap card on the field."

"My swords are staying I activate Stardust Dragon's special ability, I tribute him in order to stop your Heavy Storm!"

"I end."

"This allows Stardust Dragon to comeback; this little trick is formally known as Victim's Sanctuary."

Chase

"My draw," this is it if I can't draw the right card now than this duel, and what appears to be the world is over… No this isn't it, even if I had another turn I drew the monster itself and once it's in my hand I can't use it… (6300-6800)Wait a minute this other card, from before when I used Legacy of a Hero, it's a gamble, and the chances of it actually working are 1 in 40, oh god there's no way it'll work.

"It will work."

"Debris Dragon, but how, Ivanov said that duel spirits can't get into the school."

"Hah, there's no way a bunch of mediocre psychics can keep me away."

"You found a small gap in the energy field and flew threw it didn't you?"

"Yes, but that's not the point now why are you nervous."

"I'm not nervous."

"Then why is your hand shaking."

"It's not its all the energy she's releasing brushing against me."

"No it isn't your scared like a little kid even though you still have 1 possible shot of drawing what you need."

"I'm not scared!"

"Then make your move."

"Fine than; I play Magical Mallet now I shuffle the last card in my hand back into my deck and draw a new card in its place," there's no way, there's just no way.

"See I told you that you could do it."

"I set one card face down and end my turn."

"So I take it since you already know there's no way to get passed my Nine-Tailed Fox's ATK points and next turn his effect will make your life points hit 0 no matter how high you make them it looks like the only reason you summoned your Stardust was so you could die with your favorite monster."

"We'll see about that."

Abigail

"Well it's been real Mr. Chase Rhodes but this duel is over." (6800-7300)

"Chain trap card!"

"You've got nothing."

"Actually I do, do you remember what Ivanov did after your little "episode" the other day."

"She brought me back here."

"She did something before that, she bribed me to keep my mouth shut, I kept the bribe but came here anyway."

"A little money won't help you here."

"She didn't give me money, she gave me a card, an impossible a card and with the power of this card I'm going to defeat you, stop Ivanov and then bring you back to your Mother."

"There isn't a single card in the world that can do all that."

"Look at the hologram. I play the trap card Assault Mode Activate now I tribute Stardust Dragon in order to summon Stardust Dragon/Assault Mode!" (ATK: 3000/DEF: 2500)

"That's impossible, including yours there are only 2 Stardust Dragons on the face of the planet and you don't have any connections so there's no way you could get yours support cards!"

"That's because Ivanov made it. At first I couldn't understand why, and I'm still not sure how, but the minute I saw that Nine-Tailed Fox I realized that you and me both are just puppets in Ivanov's plan. For you it started almost 2 years ago when Ivanov took advantage of your scared Mother and for me it started about a week ago when I came close to beating Scott Truman."

"You're lying, you hear me, lying! Ms. Ivanov has treated me like a daughter where as that women just saw me as a mistake!"

"Ivanov has lied to you, when I met your mother she was a mess because she was tormented by the fact that she let her daughter go to a psychopath."

"You lie and I'm going to make you stop lying! Now because Nine-Tailed Fox has its maximum amount of Fox Counters on it I can remove them all to inflict damage to your life points equal to what Nine-Tailed Fox's ATK points were when the final counter was placed on it, now Nine Tails hell!"

The 9 brightly burning tails all went out at once as the energy in the room reaches maximum, I can even feel it as the shadow energy around me thickens, but I'm not afraid of this beast not anymore.

"I activate the effect the effect the Stardust Dragon/Assault Mode, now by I can tribute it in order to negate the activation of your Nine Tails Hell!"

As the burst of energy is released from Nine-Tails Fox my big blue Armored Dragon explodes into a thousand tiny stars that are not only forcing the blast back are rapping themselves around the fox and are destroying it.

"You, you"-

"It looks like you're done."

Chase

"Now Stardust Dragon/Assault Mode attack her directly, Assault Cosmic Burst" (220-0) it's over, now there's only one last piece-

Winner: Chase Loser: Abigail

Her powers are out of control again, oh god right now the only thing keeping me from flying away is me holding on tight to a damn stair well. This answers my last question, why can she control her power while her Fox Warrior or Nine-Tailed Fox are on the field but the minute there gone she loses complete control? Because her 2 foxes actually absorb her energy, Ivanov hasn't been training her whatsoever all she's been doing is draining her energy, maybe that Assault Mode monster I just used does the same thing to me that Nine-Tailed Fox does to her, oh man Vanessa was right I have no idea what I've gotten myself into… Wait a minute that's it. Right now it looks like her emotions control her power so I've got to calm her down, and that's something Vanessa would probably know how to do; after all what've have I got to lose, well my balls but if I can't stop her soon I'm going lose those, and the rest of me while I'm at it, anyways.

"Listen I understand how you feel."

"No you don't, you're just a spoiled school boy, with some rare cards!"

Good, even though she's physically out of control her brain is still functioning as opposed to last time where she was became a blank slate.

"At first you didn't know what to feel, no dad, moms never around, and you had to deny all of it so eventually you became more and more alone until eventually you just found it easier to give up on anyone around you, but because of your fear of your own powers you became dependent on Ivanov but I bet you don't have a single friend your own age at this place."

"How on earth could you know any of that!"

This is good, the energy being thrown out of her is substantially less than before I'm still a goner if I can't calm her down, I've only got one last option, but still I don't know if I can do this, I've only ever told this to a couple of people before.

"Listen I understand how you feel more than you know."

"How's that?"

"Because my parents are dead, dead for a long time and I was told to keep it a secret as well, but you still have your own mother, and I admit she sucked but from what I've seen she's begging for a second chance, give it to her."

It's dying down and I'm able to let go of the stair well.

"It's ok I'm going to bring you home."

She's looking into my eyes, I've got to keep a straight face otherwise she may not believe me.

"I, I, I, I want my mom."

The energy is gone, and I catch as she falls down from all the stress. I can hear her cry as she barriers her face deep into my jacket.

"Listen I'm going to bring you home ok, but right now I need to stop Ivanov, do you know what she's doing?"

"No, nobody knows, all we know is that when it's all over there will be no judging, no social class, and no secrets, but now I don't know if she just means what the world will be like under her control."

"Don't worry I'm going to stop her, now is that her office back there?"

She lifts her head off my leather jacket and with her face covered in tears nods.

"Stay right here ok, I'm going to stop her."

"Be careful, in the time I've been here I've never seen her lose control of a duel."

"Don't worry I know how to stop control freaks."

Next Time: Becoming God

"Where are the others?"

"Apparently you're not interested in chit-chat. Very well then, bring in the prisoners."

"No that's impossible."


	16. 16 Becoming God

Yu-gi-oh

No Limits

Turn-16 Becoming God

By Kevin Jones

A man is sitting in a large dark room staring at Monitors; right now he has nothing else to do anyways. He's spent months watching The Arcadia Boarding School and what little evidence he's been able to dig up seems to point to something big happening tonight. Unfortunately he's spent the better part of a year trying to get his superiors to give him a search warrant but apparently naming your school after a former cult, having no real past, and having no consistency in getting students is all circumstantial, so he's spent the better part of 2 days with the entire area wired with video cameras, microphones, all of which were put in place by his undercover agent who told him "I'll do it sir but after being here for a month I've found nothing of suspicion." Which to him meant nothing because he's been investigating a school of people with mind control abilities?  
"I think it might be time for you to call it a night, I'll watch the cameras."  
He lifted his drooping head up to look at the blonde haired women with the amber colored eyes at the other end of the room.  
"Thanks but no thanks this is my case and I'm going to see it to the end."  
"With all do respect there doesn't seem to be anything suspicious going on at this school."  
"That's because Turner's gone crooked."  
"And what gives you that idea?"

She's having trouble trying to take him seriously because his dark eyes are have covered by his drooping eye lids and he has to keep his hand on his round head just to keep it up.  
"She hasn't reported back even though I specifically told her to call back once every hour."  
"She's probably sleeping it's a quarter to twelve."  
"Listen all the evidence we've uncovered points to something big happening tonight, she knows that we need her to be awake now more than ever."  
"Well has anything interesting happened tonight?"  
"Actually yes."  
"What?"  
"About an hour ago there was a van parked about half a mile away. At first I thought it was nothing but I couldn't help but be curious so I started watching it. At first there were 6 people; 3 teenage boys, 2 teenage girls, and an old man. They were all looking at the one girl's laptop and than her and everyone except for the other girl and the old man stayed behind. Now from what I could tell from looking at some of the other screens I think these kids snuck into to the school through the sewer pipe that runs under it and are now doing what we should be doing."  
The woman walked over next to the man, she scanned the monitors and had one question to ask.  
"Where's the van now?"  
The man is quiet as he scratches his dark haired head.  
"I dozed off and missed that part."  
"Well than now what's your plan."  
"At this point it looks like the best thing to do is hope these kids have everything under control."

…

About a week ago I dueled a young girl who had powers beyond which even most Syfy channel writers can conceive. Between than and now I've been chased, attacked, drowned, held against my will, traveled up and down New York State, been manipulated by psychics, jailed and almost torn apart by a swirling energy tornado and that last one was about a minute ago. The worst part of it all is that I've dragged innocent lives into all this. People who should have nothing to do with this are now most likely hostages to a sociopath who seems to be one level below God, I can only hope there all right and that my deck is strong enough stop Ivanov.  
"Make sure you knock first." Obviously I hear this from coming nowhere, but I guess I'll cooperate and knock.  
"Good, good, you may come in."  
I look back to give a still scared Abigail a nod as I open the door and walk through.  
"Don't try turning the lights on they don't work."  
"Are you actually here or are you somewhere else?"

I really can't tell its pitch black in here and there isn't enough light in the hall way to help me.  
"Oh no I'm here but for now I feel the best thing to do is to keep myself a secret."  
"Out of the dozens of young faces you've had over the past 80 years what could you possibly show me?"  
"You'd be surprised, now than, you are in very big trouble."  
"Whys that?"  
"You stopped the Nine-Tailed Fox before it had absorbed enough of Abigail's shadow energy and to make matters worse you didn't have Stardust Dragon/Assault Mode on the field long enough to even tap into to your power."

I knew it; she created Stardust Dragon Assault/Mode to steal my own shadow energy.  
"So for the plan to work you need this Shadow Energy stuff?"  
"Of course... wait a minute do you know what the shadow realm is?"  
"I'm going to take a shot in the dark and assume it's in Russia, Siberia or where ever the hell you're from."  
"Well your half right but I'll get into that later, but someone with your power needs to know about the shadow realm, now listen closely because you are about to receive the final lesson anyone on this planet will ever receive."  
"Enough! You've been toying with innocent lives long enough and I demand to know what you did with Kai, Damon and Tony!"  
"You have an impossible card, more power than all of those 3 fools combined, have personally witnessed Shadow energy in its purist form and you don't want to know where it all came from?"  
"Where are the others?"  
"Apparently you're not interested in chit-chat. Very well then, bring in the prisoners."  
"No that's impossible."  
A light is on several feet away, which tells me how big this room is. Damon, Kai, Tony, and the old man are tied by the hands and feet via ropes to chairs with Vanessa standing next to them.  
"Fine if you don't want a lesson I'll continue your test from before. Next question why is Vanessa Aaronson the one helping me keep your friends captive?"  
This isn't making sense, Vanessa wouldn't do something like this, it doesn't even look like she's in control of her actions, I mean she almost... Oh no.  
"It can't be, you couldn't of, when did you get the chance?"  
"Give me an answer Mr. Rhodes."  
"How on earth did you do it?"  
"How on earth did I do what?"  
"Your controlling Vanessa's mind, you've had control over it ever since we left your school the other day."  
"Good, good-"  
"What have you done to my granddaughter you monster!"  
"Now, now Mr. Aaronson this is Chase's test, I can't give him the answers but if you like Chase can give everyone the play by play of the game I have been playing with you all."  
"Damon was a bluff; you needed something to keep me from wondering about why you looked so intensely at Vanessa and what better distraction than someone who'd seem like an obvious spy.  
"Correct, Damon can't alter his memories so I decided to alter them myself, that way I wouldn't have to expect anything out of him except being a distraction. Vanessa is my real watch dog. Threw her I was able to call your Millay friend and get her to come to central park and distract you all while I rounded up some fellow Sector Security agents to arrest you, than when she went to free you out of the facility I did it instead, I had Mortimer place Damon in the correct spot so you would find him and than had him attack you when the time was right, and now here you are."  
"What about Sadusky and that other security agent?"  
"I had Sadusky out there all night waiting for you and O'Hara would do anything I asked after all I had my seed in them."  
"Seed?"  
"My apologizes I forgot to explain what my true power is."  
"What do you mean your true power?"  
"Before when I made you list my powers you were almost right but you missed the big picture."  
"Oh yeah and what's that?"  
"My true power is to put a small piece of my consciousness into another possible vessel. It could be a tree, a piece a scrap metal or a lot of times a person. All I have to do is concentrate and I can place a small piece of myself, a seed if you will, into another vessel. I than have all the ability's and possibilities of the vessel while still keeping control of my own body allowing me to control 2 body's at once."  
"So Vanessa hasn't actually said nor done anything threw all of this, it's just been you pretending to be her."  
"Not quite, up until now the only things I've needed are her eyes and ears, after all hijacking her brain would've taken time and energy and I've needed to keep all my energy saved for the plan."  
"What the hell is the plan!"  
"Still haven't figured it out have you, oh well, since were at Armageddon I might as well tell you. In exactly 15 minutes it will be midnight. Once a year for a 10 second period my power can be fully realized, this allows me to place multiple seeds in multiple people, but I can only get a couple dozen at once and at that I'm usually so warn out afterwards the seeds either take forever to grow or just fade away, so for almost 30 years now I've been absorbing shadow energy from people so that 1 day I'd have enough power to place a seed inside the mind of every human being on the planet."  
"Your insane!"  
"Your probably right, but my mission must continue even if I have completely lost my mind."  
"What mission?"  
"Tell me Mr. Rhodes have you ever heard of The Soviet Union?"  
"Yeah in a history book."  
"Of course; sometimes I forget that I am all that is left of it."  
"But how could you have lived this long?"  
"I can not give you those answers, well at least like this."  
"What's that suppose to mean?"  
"Simple, even if we had all night I would not be able to explain to you what I am, so you and I are going to play a shadow game or a duel as its referred to now a days; in this duel every time a monster attacks you will feel it and you will get hurt, through this you will learn about the shadow realm."  
"Not a chance, I know that the minute you absorb enough energy you'll just stole until time runs out."  
"Lesson 1 about shadow games I cannot activate my powers while one is going on."  
"Either way I'm not risking it."  
"I had a feeling you'd say that. Vanessa if you please."  
Another light just turned on next to where Vanessa is. It looks like a table with something black on it... wait a minute she's picking something up, it's a gun! Oh crap and she's pointing it at me!  
"Here is the situation or here are the situations, we are going to play a shadow game and if you refuse Vanessa will either shoot you," now Vanessa moves the gun towards the others, "1 of them," now she's pointing it at her head, "or herself, so what's it going to be, your friend shoots her brains out or you fight and possibly stop anybody else from being killed by me and by the way if I think for 10 seconds that you are stalling Vanessa will pull that trigger, you can hold me to that."  
Damn it, what do I do, all I have to do stop Ivanov is run away, but if I do that than god knows what happens to everyone else, and if I leave now I know she'll just come after me later, but if I duel than she could get all the power she needs and if I lose I may not walk out of here.  
"Chose Mr. Rhodes."  
"Very well than you want to duel let's duel."  
Chase  
"The first move goes to the visitor."  
"Very well than, my draw! I summon Elemental Hero Woodsman (ATK: 1000/DEF: 2000) in defense mode, next I'll set 1 card face down and end my turn.  
Ivanov  
"2000 DEF points you aren't afraid are you?"  
"Me, your the one who's afraid to show me your face."  
"Don't you get it; darkness like this is what started this game but if you'd like something more authentic I can give you that. I play the Field Spell the Shadow Realm!"  
The darkness feels different now, before I was just afraid but now there's something sinister in the air, it's still pitch black but now even the light that was on everyone else is gone.  
"What kind of Field Spell is this?"  
"All in do time Mr. Rhodes, all in do time but for now I summon Calm, Silent Gusta (ATK: 1700/DEF: 1100) in ATK mode next I set 1 card face down and end my turn."  
Chase  
"My draw," all she has on the field is some girl with long green hair, pail skin, cloak and big stick with a green ball at the end; this should be easy, "now allow me to show you just how afraid I am because now since its my standby phase Elemental Hero Woodsman allows me to add 1 Polymerization from my deck straight to my hand! Now I'm going to activate it-"  
"Actually you can't."  
What the, the hologram image of my card just set itself face down.  
"The effect of The Shadow Realm, all spell cards have to be set before they can be activated, if you chose to activate them without setting them there activation will be negated and then set on to the field, now do you have anything else to play?"  
"I set 1 card face down and it's back to you."  
Ivanov  
"Shame, I thought someone like you would've been able to defeat a little green haired girl with a big stick."  
"Your green haired girl still can't get past my 2000 DEF points giant green guy."  
"True but this can; I summon Armored Axon Kicker (ATK: 2200/DEF: 1800) in attack mode!"  
"You'd have to tribute your Gusta to summon that!"  
"Apparently you don't know much about Psychic type monsters, if I control a face-up Psychic Monster I can summon this card without tribute. Now Armored Axon Kicker destroy his Woodsman, Axon Slam!"  
Oh crap this thing is big purple and has some kind of green liquid flowing through its body, and it just left me wide open for a direct attack.  
"Now Calm, Silent Gusta attack him directly, Gusta Burst!"  
"Ah!" That attack, I could feel the wind as it was released from her monsters staff and it actually lifted me off my feet and has me against the wall. (4000-2300)  
"I'll set 1 more card face down and end my turn."  
Chase  
"My draw," ah man what do I do, she has 2 face downs and 2 strong monsters on the field, the only move I have in mind is risky, but if I don't try something I'm good as dead, literally.  
"I summon Elemental Hero Ocean (ATK: 1500/DEF: 1200) in attack mode."  
"Just because he has a nicer staff doesn't mean he's any stronger than either of my monsters."  
"Maybe so but I'm about to give him something else, I reveal my face down card Fighting Spirit giving Elemental Hero Ocean 300 ATK points for every monster you control (1500-2100) now Ocean attack her Gusta with Deep sea slash!"  
Ocean went at the green hared woman with his staff but the Gusta quick as can be blocked the sharp ends with her staff. The 2 are struggling both holding the other back with equal strength. Ocean pushes forward just by only an inch and the green haired woman's staff snaps in 2 before she vanishes. (4000-3500)  
"Well it looks like you are now on the offensive."  
"Thank you, I throw down a face down and call it a turn."  
Ivanov  
"Interesting strategy but it has only allowed you to defeat my Gusta, mean while I still have my Axon Kicker as well as this new monster, I summon Psychic Commander (1400-800) next I reveal my face down card Monster Reborn allowing me to special summon Calm, The Silent Gusta from my graveyard."  
"Now My Ocean's the strongest monster on the field." (1800-2400)  
"Very true but now I tune my Psychic Commander with my Calm, the Silent Gusta," The 4 eyed man in the flying saucer flew up in the air and dematerialized in to 3 green rings, the rings than lowered themselves down over a now Dematerialized Gusta and while giving off a feeling of evil, (3+4=7) "I synchro summon Daigusta Eagles!" (ATK: 2600/DEF: 1800)  
A large Green armored Eagle with a man on its back now towers over the field and it's aiming for my Ocean.  
"Now Gusta Eagles destroy his Ocean psychic flying Gust!"  
Now I'm in the air heading for the wall again, but I got to keep Ocean on the field. (2300-2100)  
"I destroy Fighting Spirit, keeping Ocean on the field."  
"Only to be defeated by Armored Axon Kicker, now Axon Slam!" (2100-1400)  
"Reveal trap Card! Hero Counterattack! Now you select 1 card in my hand and if it's an Elemental Hero I can destroy 1 of your monsters and special summon it."  
"That won't work, even though under normal circumstances I can't use my powers in a shadow game there are circumstances where I can pull of a little trick and this is 1 of them, I am allowed to use my abilities to see what is in your hand... wait a minute why are your eyes closed?"  
My Counterattack begins now!  
"Remember when your overgrown green chickens wind storm threw me across the room a minute ago, well when it did that I dropped my cards, when I hit the floor I picked them up, only I had a feeling you'd try and do something like this so I closed my eyes before I picked them up so I wouldn't see what order I picked them up in leaving your guess as good as mine."  
"You tricked me!"  
"It isn't my fault that with all your little powers you couldn't even notice a kid with his eyes closed, now make your move but you better think twice before you chose."  
Even though I can't see anything I can just imagine the angry look on her face.  
"The 1 on the far right."  
Time to open my eyes... "Wrong choice, I summon The Elemental Hero Burstinatrix (ATK: 1200/DEF: 800) now its time for her to fry that chicken!"  
In cased in a large fire ball the hero of fire flew towards the large Eagle and set it a blaze.  
"I set 1 card face down and end my turn, but be warned your hero doesn't stand a chance against my Kicker."  
Chase  
Maybe not but apparently you forgot about the card your little shadow trick made me set. I play Polymerization, fusing The Elemental Hero Burstinatrix on my Field with the Earth Attribute Quillbolt Hedgehog in my hand in order to fusion summon Elemental Hero Gaia." (ATK: 2200/DEF: 2600)  
"There ATK points are equal."  
"Some psychic, you can't even tell what my Gaia's effect is."  
"What's tha- wait a minute why is my monsters points going down?"  
"Simple when Gaia is fusion summoned I select 1 face-up monster you control, halve its ATK points and give those points to Gaia! (2200-1100) (2200-3300) Now Gaia Continent Hammer!"  
My large black hero tightened his fist and swung his giant armored arms at Axon Kicker ending that problem and taking a serious chunk out of Ivanov's life points. (3500-1300)  
"I can tell just by looking at it that those points are not going to last past this turn."  
"True, so I'm going to set 1 card face down and end my turn."  
Ivanov  
"Not bad, not bad at all I can see how you were able to beat Sadusky, O'Hara, Mortimer, and Abigail."  
"And I can see that your completely insane."  
"Just because you are in the lead does not give you the right to mouth me off. I summon Grapple Blocker (ATK: 1200/DEF: 2000) in defense mode."  
What the, her large Masked wrestler with Octopus tentacles has those tentacles rapped around my Gaia.  
"When I summon this monster I select 1 monster you control, now that monster, AKA your Gaia, can't declare an Attack or be tributed so long as I pay 500 life points during my End phase."  
"Keep that up and you won't have any life points left in a few turns."  
"That is why I set this card last turn, I play Psychic Rejuvenation now I gain 1000 life points for each Psychic type monster I control (1300-2300) next I set 1 card face down." (2300-1800)  
Chase  
"My draw," There isn't a whole lot I can do, with 2000 DEF points and the fact that my Gaia is ensnared I don't have a whole lot of moves, but this will at least get Gaia free. "I set 1 card face down and end my turn."  
Ivanov  
"Tell me is it getting to you?"  
"Is what getting to me?"  
"All this, you are dueling in complete darkness, alone, and with no way out."  
"Cut the crap you're nothing but a freak who's trying to become God."  
"Oh no Mr. Rhodes soon I will be God, because soon I will defeat you and have all the power I need."  
"Not quite, I activate my trap Battle Mania!"  
"What?"  
"Wait don't you remember I used this to beat Abigail the first time and now it's going to help me beat you because now your Grapple Blocker is switched to attack mode and has to attack me this turn!"  
"Not if he's gone first! I play the trap card Mind Over Matter! Now I negate the activation of your Battle Mania and destroy it at the cost of my Grapple Blocker."  
"Looks like My Gaia's free."  
"Free only to die. I reveal my face down card Teleport now while you control a monster and I don't I can pay 800 life points to special summon a psychic monster from my hand. (1800-1000) Now allow me to introduce you to Master Gig." (ATK: 2600/DEF: 1400) in attack mode, now Master Gig destroy his Gaia!"  
A man in some type of containment orb with spikes in it releases a large volt of lightning from it's center destroying my Gaia (1400-1200) and leaving me wide open for a direct attack.  
"There now do you doubt me, now do you doubt that I merely want to be God or that I am destined to become a God!"  
Chase  
"I know you'd a gullible god, if you could be a God."  
"What do you mean, thanks to the darkness of my Field Spell you have had to delay every single 1 of your strategies, you are defenseless and your life points can easily be picked off when I summon my next monster."  
"The key word there is darkness because at the end of the day you're no more than the Bogeyman, hiding behind darkness so you can torture the mind of small children when in reality your just the moans and groans of an old house, and all your power leaves you the minute that child learns to turn on the light, and turning that light on with the help of the Elemental Hero Sparkman!" (ATK: 1600/DEF: 1400)  
Now I know what you're all thinking; Even with his cool golden torso armor, glass helmet over his head and weird black wing like things he's not strong enough but I'm-  
"He can't get passed my Master Gig!"  
Apparently she's thinking that as well.  
"Remember the card I set 2 turns ago, well guess what it's a spell, but not just any spell it's a Field Spell and since there can only be 1 Field Spell on the Field at a time my Skyscraper card is turning on the lights!"  
All right it looks like my tall Buildings are replacing her shadows and it looks like while she had me in the shadows the lights turned on as well.  
"You think bringing New York City into to my Duel Training room will save you, well guess what even with the 1000 point boost your Sparkman's ATK points will be the same as my Gig's and your life points are to low to risk a tie."  
"I'm not; now since your Shadow Realm Field Spell is gone I can play spell cards straight from my hand so I'm going to play Hero Pressure which reduces your Master Gig's ATK points by 300 for every Hero on my field and even though that's only 1 it's still enough to be taken down by Sparkman when he gains 1000 points from Skyscraper!" (2600-2300)  
Unfortunately the way her Master Gig is floating I can't see her face, man what I wouldn't give to see it right now.  
"Now Sparkman shining Surge Flash!" (1000-700)  
Sparkman just flew up in the air and even though Master Gig put up a force field Sparkman's lightning was still able to Peirce through and blow the stupid thing up, now let's see what Ivanov thinks of that.  
"Very good Mr. Rhodes you passed my test now you are able to know the truth about what I am."  
"What that you're a pysch-" What the, what the hell is going on here?  
"Before you mocked me, you said all I am trying to do is become God, well than Mr. Rhodes allow me to ask you this, have you ever imagined God to be like what you see before you, no more than a brain in jar?"  
Next Time: "Stalin's Endgame."  
"The shadows aren't done with me are they?"

"… Probably not."


	17. 17 Stalin's Endgame

Yu-gi-oh

No Limits

By Kevin Jones

Turn 17- Stalin's Endgame

"You all now see me as I truly am. For decades now I have created puppets that I control with my seeds, each one allowing me to have influence over different parts of this world. I was part of Congress the year they began to use Satellite Sectors in cities. You've heard of the Rescission that happened about 30 years ago that was caused by bad housing loans well I'll have you aware you are looking at the woman responsible for selling most of those loans. That war we had with Iraq that now has the Middle East in ruins was caused when I gave false information about weapons of mass destruction. Chernobyl, decided to do that one night when there was nothing on T.V. And of course my favorite, when a young psychic named Sheldon Johnson from Canada began dating a girl who convinced him he could start a movement to get revenge for the people with abnormal ability's are looked at, although I don't know where he came up with names for himself like Divine and Sayer."  
"But How, you're, you're a brain in a jar, how is thit even possible?"  
"All in due time Chase, all in due time.  
Ivanov  
"First things first I play Card of Sanctity, now we both draw until we have 6 cards in our hands."  
This is insane, this entire time, pulling the strings is something out of cheap old sci-fi movie, even now there's a deck attached to the jar, that's getting smaller as cards are moved via mechanical hands on to some kind of holder arranged in front of it.  
"Well draw."  
"Why would you play a card that helps me as well as you?"  
"Simple, in order to use this next card you must have a full hand, I play The Mind of a Psychic!"  
There's no way this is happening, there's a light coming from the card she just-  
"Where are we?"  
Wait a minute that was Damon's voice... Damon, Kai and Tony, but how?  
"Weren't we just tied to chairs a second ago?"  
Kai's right were not in a big silver room with a duel arena in it now we're in a field with some snow and there's nothing to be seen for miles, wait a minute some one's coming.  
"Who's that... guy's I know this sounds crazy but that looks exactly like Calm, Silent Gusta."  
Toni's right, that is Calm, Silent Gusta but instead of being in shorts and a cloak, she's dressed up like a girl from the 1950's.  
"I sure was pretty was I not?"  
Ivanov, "What do you mean?"  
"Very simple Mr. Rhodes in order to explain to you what is going on I am showing you my memories. That was me when I was all your ages, 15. I was the prettiest girl in my village, porcelain skin, long legs, oh god I still miss it, you know no one ever found the green hair scary, my mother had it to, she taught me about my powers and how to control them, granted I was more concerned about things like boys, music, you know teenage stuff, that was until 1 day."  
Suddenly the girl's face shows shock, she begins to run and runs right through Kai, with that we all turn around to see what looks kind of like a building burning.  
"Now where are we?"  
Toni's right we're no longer in that field but we're in a burnt building... yeah definitely this must have been a house once upon a time and it looks like it caught on fire and-  
"No, no, nooo!"  
"I remember this day as if it was yesterday."  
The younger Ivanov is on her knees, and she's crying uncontrollably with her hands in her face.  
"I'd had been in town when a fire started, my parents were killed leaving me all alone in the cold with nothing but my tears and the ashes of my home."  
The scenes changing again now were in a room- wait it's changing again. Now what's she trying to show us?  
"The next few weeks were practically a blur, I went from neighbor to neighbor, and though I was quite popular when my parents were alive I soon realized that people only liked the look of me, everyone knew what I and my mother could do. The people I stayed with saw my family as the nice monsters. At that time my powers were ruled by my emotions. I was in a dream state and couldn't control my powers as they found ways to get out and place seeds inside the minds of the people who took me in. They would trip, they would suddenly burn themselves, and one woman even began to cough up blood.  
"Witch!"  
"Monster!"  
"Get out of my house."  
All these voices I can tell there all directed at her.  
"It only took a month before there was only 1 house left."  
It's black, like when she had her Shadow Realm Field Spell in play.  
"The next week I have banished from my mind, let's just say the last man in our town wasn't known for treating woman well."  
It's still dark but there's light... yeah there's a candle resting on a nightstand, and, and it looks like there's a girl lying naked on a bed crying.  
"This part of my stay there I will never forget, that man, Anton Ivanov, had just finished with me for the night, only that night I chose to strike back, I scratched him against his face, I even remember a little of his cold blood dripping down on to my face. After that he grabbed me by the neck, and said. How dare you stupid bitch! I knew it was a good idea to set that house fall of freaks a blaze, my only regret was that you weren't there and now I'm stuck with you and I can't even find a single use for you! He then through my head against the wall and slapped me on the back. I can still remember just lying there for almost an hour, crying, my parents were dead, the entire town was probably in on it and here I was the slave of the wicked monster who planned it! Luckily very soon it would all be a memory."  
The things this woman had to go through, but the way she said memory, before it was like she was reading something out of text book, but that, that right there, I have a feeling it gets worse from here.  
"That night was exactly 90 years ago and we are now only a few minutes away from the exact moment my powers first ever reached their maximum."  
The sun is now up illuminating a tiny concrete room with no more than a bed, night stand and a window, but the sun, this isn't morning, the way the sun looks it's almost looks like noon.  
"I didn't know why at the time but a little bit after midnight I stopped crying, I no longer felt sad and to be honest I haven't been sad since."  
She's off the bed now and putting on some rags which I assume are her clothes.  
"I want you all to stay up here until I give my signal to come down the stairs, believe me you'll know it when you hear it."  
She's walking down the stairs now and every things quiet.  
"Chase what is going on here?"  
"I don't Kai, either way what happened to you guys?"  
"Well after Ivanov put up that shadow around us this doorway opened up and I decided to go through it." Says Tony, I can tell this is probably the story the other 2 have to give me as well.  
"After that," starts Tony again, "I was walking around the school for like 20 minutes when I suddenly saw Vanessa in the distance."  
The other 2 are nodding to this.  
"At first I thought it was a trap but then I heard her yell that she and her Grandfather had been captured and that she was bait for all you but when I got up to her everything went black."  
"Ivanov probably did all this to stop you guys from-"  
"Ahhhhh!"  
"That's the signal guys let's move," that was a young girl screaming. Were all running down the stairs as fast as we-  
"Oh my God," says Damon.  
Ivanov is on her knees next to a dead body  
"At first I was scared at the sight, Ivanov had a bullet in his head and an old army pistol in his hand."  
She's now running outside and we chose to follow her, its quiet out here, normally you'd expect there to be people out and about but there's nobody, the entire town is silent. Ivanov is running towards another house, she opens an unlocked door and runs in only to creep back out with a look of pure terror on her face.  
"It was the same story with each house, everyone was dead one way or another, and there was no reason for it, no logical answer until..."  
The scene has changed again; this time it looks like we're in the town square with Ivanov just standing in the center.  
"There all dead, all dead, everyone, men, women, children, all the people who casted me away, all those who probably knew what Mr. Ivanov wanted to do and may have even helped him do it and now there all dead."  
Her face, she's now got this sickly smile on her face, almost like, she's still freaked out by it but she's happy about, she's even starting to laugh, loudly.  
"It was me, all these people are dead because of me, isn't it great Mom, all these years you told me to never let my powers get out of control, but from the looks of it letting my powers go was able to avenge you, what do you have to say about that, well, what do you have to say about that! Oh yeah you can't say anything about that, why because your nothing but ashes now."  
"Fascinating thing trying to talk to the dead, and the laughing, you all may find it cruel but if you think about it I was justified after all my parents did die because people refused to embrace our abilities."  
The scenes changing again, this time I think were in a city, I can tell were in Russia by the looks of the buildings but I can't tell- wait a minute, were next to a big bronze statue of a guy on a horse, wait a minute there's some writing on it. It looks like it says Petro Primo Cathirina Secunda MDCCLXXII... wait a minute I know this statue.  
"Guy's we're in Saint Petersburg."  
"Correct, after I took care of all the people in my old village I made my way to Saint Petersburg, I spent about a year there using my powers to get my own apartment, food and money. I used to have lunch practically every day here by The Bronze Horseman, I always dreamed of what it would be like to be in the big city, and it was greater than I could ever imagine but if you all look to your left you'll see why my dream changed."  
To our left it's the younger Ivanov, she's wearing expensive looking clothes complete with sunglasses while leaning against the side of the statue eating a sandwich.  
"Excuse me Natasha Kolenkhov."  
"That's right my name wasn't always Ivanov."  
"How do you know my name?"  
"My employer has been watching you for quite some time. He knows what you've been doing here and with a little digging we were able to find out all about you and where you came from."  
"Oh really and who may I ask are you?"  
I am Special Agent Cate Blanchett of the U.S.S.R Secret Police."  
"So you guys are real, personally I thought you guys were about as real as those stories that of Stalin sending people off to Siberia for disagreeing with him."  
"I don't know about that but I can insure you that I am a genuine agent of the secret police."  
"Fine than but that still doesn't answer the question about what he wants with me."  
"Mr. Stalin would like to meet with you tomorrow at noon time for a lunch meeting."  
"What for?"  
"He would like to discuss a more practical use for your powers other and then chicken sandwiches."  
"And give me one good reason why I should agree to this meeting?"  
"Try to place a seed in my mind."  
"What?"  
"Place a seed in my mind, and see what happens."  
Ivanov, or Kolenkhov as her real name seems to be, removes her glasses and stares deep into the eyes of the black haired soviet agent.  
"Ah, my head!"  
She looks like she's in pain and she's got her hand held tightly against her head.  
"Hurts don't it; tonight at 7 there will be a train leaving from here to Moscow, after that you will be escorted to your lodgings and than to the lunch in, understand?"  
Before Kolenkhov has a chance to answer the woman walks away into the crowd of people.  
"Now technically I could of just not have gone, and if I needed to leave the country, well, I'm sure you all realize I could have gotten out of the country easily but I was power hungry and knew Stalin could probably give me what I wanted, so by noon time the next day..."  
The scene has changed again, this time were in a large conference room filled with old portraits and other antiquities of Russia. The floor is Marble and the walls are deep crimson red color. In the middle of the room is a long mahogany looking table with gold legs covered with food but there are only 2 people seated at the table, Kolenkhov and Former leader of the Soviet Union Joseph Stalin.  
"Chase what do you know about this Stalin guy?"  
"Well Kai from what I know about him he was basically a monster. For over a decade he kept the country scared. If you didn't agree with him you were either shipped off to Siberia or were killed."  
Stalin looks it to; I mean he's a big guy with a large mustache and grey hair.  
"You are probably wondering how it is I know about you?"  
Say's Stalin in a deep serious voice.  
"Not really, the only reason I'm here is because you've trained your private little group of monkeys to resist my powers."  
"You think I trained them; no that was all Lenin, personally I believe the best way to control people is with an iron fist but what you can do, what you did, I knew I had to have you the minute I saw what you did to your village."  
"And how did you know it was me, scratch that why on earth would you all even know about my little town, when I got to Saint Petersburg I couldn't find any on the mass suicide of my village."  
"For years I was watching your mother, waiting for the right time to take her, unfortunately every time I sent in anyone to retrieve her she merely placed her seeds into people's minds. In fact she received her psychic training from the top experts at the time only for her to escape and hide for 30 years."  
"And now you think you can use me as a replacement, comrade."  
"Exactly, I was going to give up when a new spy in your village arrived to find it full of dead bodies. I've spent the past year looking for either you or your mother and now that I have you I'm not letting you go."  
By this point Stalin has gotten out of his chair and has walked across the table and now has his arms on Kolenkhov's shoulders, interestingly enough the more Stalin talked about killing and spying the more, almost, erotic his voice sounds.  
"O.k. so you want me to be your super weapon against the Americans, what do I get out of this."  
Stalin is now walking towards a desk next to the table he then takes a Folder off the desk and places it on the table in front of Kolenkhov. He opens the file revealing several photographs of her.  
"Do you see these, we have many pictures of you and all of these seem to show you using your powers on people and what face do you have in each of these pictures, pleasure. You like the idea of being able to control people, to make them your puppets and to use this to get whatever you want, you and I are the same the only difference is I have what you need. You promise to lead to my armies when it comes time for the world to bow down to me and I promise to make you the most powerful women on the planet."  
"When do I begin?"  
The scenes changing again, this time going through more scenes than before.  
"Oh god the next 30 years for me were amazing. I had the top training this world had and even after Stalin died a few years later his successors understood that I was becoming the greatest weapon the KGB had but I still couldn't gain the power I had the night I killed my village until the day of April 26, 1986, now does anybody know what horrible thing happened that day?"  
"Chernobyl," answers a scared Tony.  
"Correct, when I said before that I caused Chernobyl because there was nothing on T.V., well that is not entirely true. You see the night before the melt down was the 36th aninverersy of my slaughter of my village and every day since I've tried to master that power once again but to no success, so to keep my mind off things I decided to look for something to watch on T.V., I couldn't find anything so I decided to leave it on a news special on the Chernobyl Power Plant. While watching I tried something, I focused all of my mental energy onto the area around the plant and at exactly midnight someone did this another person did that and the plant went up."  
"So saying it was a nuclear meltdown was a cover up."  
Says Tony as the scene changes again, this time we're in a bedroom, a pretty good sized one to and sitting there on a bed was a now much older Kolenkhov eating a bowl of ice cream.  
The door just swung open, several men are now positioning themselves around the room with a short man with a black hair and a suit on walks through the door.  
"Good afternoon Comrade Gromyko, how may I be of service to you?"  
"Don't give me that shit Kolenkhov, it was you who caused the meltdown at Chernobyl wasn't it?"  
This man's loud and angry but still Kolenkhov is just sitting there practically ignoring him.  
"I haven't done anything, but a true tragedy it is."  
"Oh shut up, we've recovered security camera footage, the night shift people hard at work when suddenly everyone begins acting strangely, doing dangerous things and the next thing you know innocent people are either dying or have no power, only someone who could make people stop working, do dangerous things and then cause their own deaths could have caused this and there's only one person on earth who could do all that, you!"  
What the, she's laughing, loudly, like she did when she realized she killed everyone in her town.  
"OK than I admit it, last night I was able to use my powers to control people who I didn't even know existed and it made me realize why it's taken me so long to be able to do something like that, I absorb power, like a sponge and water I absorb the energy being emitted from people who have super natural powers, oh god if I were to have a constant stream of energy for the next year we could have the whole world in our hands."  
"Our hands or yours?"  
"What you think I'm in it for myself?"  
"Even if you are still dedicated to The Soviet Union I still can't put a blind eye to what you've done, we're going to tell the public that it was an accident, it won't help matters much but it has less of a chance of causing a panic than revealing you to the world, soon you shall be no more than a memory."  
"You'd never kill me, I'm too valuable to you."  
"Correction your abilities are valuable to me."  
With that there are now doctors walking into the room, I know this because there all geared up for a surgery.  
"What are you doing."  
"All I need is your brain, your soul belongs to the devil."  
"So now you all know, but before they cut my head open I placed my entire consciousness inside the mind one of the surgeons. I lived the next few years as this surgeon, she had a husband, a son and I gave birth to her daughter, then when the time was right I found the lab where my brain was being held. It was just sitting there hooked up to some computers. I knew it would be hard to know longer have a body but I knew that if nobody realized I was still alive I would be able to get close enough to the smartest researchers in the nation without anyone getting suspicious. Then when the Soviet Union fell me and some new "friends" came to the United States where I met a man who built life size puppets, very realistic, through his talents I was able to build bodies that allowed me to manipulate many more."  
Now we're in a giant room with a bunch of kids dueling, and it looks like there inflicting real damage to each other.  
"And these are some of our top students."  
Who was, wait a minute that's that Sayer guy from the pictures in Toni's room. Yeah he's walking across the room next Kolenkhov, now she looks exactly like she does now, or what her puppet looks like anyways.  
"And this is our star pupil Ms. Aki Izayoi, soon to be participating in the Fortune Cup."  
I don't believe this, this women has killed god knows how many people over the years and here she is shaking hands with one of the most famous duelists on the planet.  
"As you can see by the arm around the girls shoulder Sayer was very friendly towards his followers, with this girl in particular I think he may have been a little too friendly, but when the Arcadia Movement fell and Sayer died many of his now emotionally unstable followers fell into my hands, unfortunately I never did get my hands on that Izayoi girl. It's probably a good thing that Sayer was absorbed by what were called the Dark Signers, it saved me the trouble of killing him myself."  
The scene has changed again, now everything is dark, except for 4, I guess you'd call them windows around us, each one has Kolenkhov with somebody... wait a minute in one it's Abigail, in another it's Mortimer and in the other to its Damon and a much younger Scott Truman.  
"After using my many connections I was able to create a new place dedicated for training psychics, The Arcadia Boarding School where I decided to be known simply as Principal Ivanov, a name taken from the hand who allowed me to become what I am now. I trained the first batch of students and they helped train the next set. Like dogs I was able to teach them commands to do whatever I want, they no longer had contact with their families, any memory that didn't serve my purpose was erased, I think some of them may have even seen me as a parent while I was absorbing their energy waiting for the night that I would have enough power to control every human on this planet!"  
Were back, back in the training room where I've been dueling her... it, all the restraints have been removed from everybody, Vanessa is still being controlled and she's still holding the gun to her head, all the duel holograms are still here and according to the clock above the jar that whole thing took only a minute.  
"What just happened and what was that light just now?"  
"Simple Mr. Aaronson, I just showed our little friends the truth about me, I was afraid to show you for fear you might get a heart attack."  
"Why would you care if an old man dies?"  
"Simple Chase I want as many people as possible to feel the end of the world. Here we are, Stalin's ultimate plan for a new world controlled by one being is about to be completed and the only people who can stop me are probably too afraid to do anything."  
"You're wrong."  
"What was that Chase?"  
"I said you're wrong! Hundreds of people are dead by your hand and I refuse to let it go on! This world isn't ending, not while I'm still here."  
"Don't you fear what I can do? After all 3 of you are trembling, 1 is my mind controlled servant with a gun to her head and the last one is an 70 year old fat man, why on earth don't you fear me?"  
"Because you're a monster and I refuse to let a monster like you live!"  
It's laughing again.  
"This is brilliant but come on, what do you think you are some kind of knight in shining armor. You're nothing but a creepy, pessimistic, spiky haired little boy who pushes everyone away and would like to see no more than everyone around him disappear burn so do you possibly think you can do?"  
"Finish your turn and I'll show you!"  
"Very well then, now I activate the effect of The Mind of a Psychic I can special summon a Psychic type Synchro monster who has his level reduced by 1 from my graveyard and I'm going with Daigusta Eagles (ATK: 2600/DEF: 1800) (7-6) now Daigusta Eagles destroy his Sparkman psychic flying Gust!" (1200-200)  
"That's right Bro stand perfectly still like you did just now with your angry face."  
"Damon I am still your principal and I know you now fear me more than ever before."  
"I admit I feel sorry for everything you had to go through as a kid but what you're trying do now is evil and I believe that Chase can stop you!"  
"Very well than I set card face down and end my turn."  
Chase  
"My draw! I send my level 1 Tuningware from my hand to the graveyard in order to special summon Big One Warrior! (ATK: 100/DEF: 600) Now I summon The Tuner Monster Debris Dragon." (ATK: 1000/DEF: 2000)  
"That's right Ivanov... Kolenkhov... Detective Tate... you know what forget what your name is because now that I'm here I can special summon a monster with 500 or less ATK points from our graveyard so long as I negate it's effects!"  
"I assume this little dragon is your spirit guide."  
"Yup and now thanks to his effect I can revive the Tuningware I just discarded (ATK: 100/DEF: 300) and bring him right back!"  
"So a level 4 baby dragon, a level 1 guy with a big red 1 on his face , and a little round orange robot with a frying pan on his head, I'm sorry but you still can't do anything."  
"Actually I can; do you remember my Gaia?"  
"Elemental Hero Fusion monster can't be summoned from the graveyard."  
"True but there materials can. Gaia requires 1 Elemental Hero monster, my Burstinatrix, and 1 Earth monster, my Quillbolt Hedgehog and when I control a face-up Tuner Monster it can be special summoned straight from the graveyard!"  
"4 monsters at once!"  
"That's right Kolenkhov you can't beat the power of us, the ultimate Hero-Synch Deck!"  
"Now I tune my Debris Dragon, Big One Warrior, Tuningware and Quillbolt Hedgehog!"  
Debris Dragon flew like a bullet into the air and as it spread its wings it dematerialized and turned into large green rings. At that moment Big One Warrior, Tuningware, and Quillbolt Hedgehog jumped into the air and dematerialized into 4 bright stars that fashioned themselves equally within the rings (4+1+1+2=8)and with a burst of light, "I synchro summon Stardust Dragon (ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000)!"  
"Ah your ace monster. The legendary Stardust Dragon, I saw it at a tournament called the Fortune Cup almost 23 years ago and now here I am one turn away from slaughtering it."  
"Not a chance."  
"It's 100 points to weak, how on earth could you possibly hope to defeat me with it!"  
"Simple, I play the spell card H-Heated Heart increasing Stardust's ATK points by 500; (2500-3000) Now Stardust Dragon Cosmic heated blast!" (500-100)  
"I set 1 card face down and it's back to you."  
"Not quite I activate my face down card Metaphysical Regeneration. Now because it's the end phase I gain 1000 life points for every Psychic-Type monster sent to my graveyard this turn. (100-1100)  
Kolenkhov  
"My draw. First things first I activate the effect of Teleport, I pay 800 life points (1100-300) in order to summon Destructotron, (ATK: 1600/DEF: 400) next I summon Life Gusta (ATK: 700/DEF: 500) and finally I play the card Emergency Teleport allowing me to special summon 1 level 3 or lower psychic monster from my deck and I select myself The Mind Master!" (ATK 100/DEF: 200)  
The jar is now floating in the air, revealing it not to be a jar but it looks like it's actually a robot, a tiny robot with mechanical hands.  
"What are you up to now?"  
"Simple, like Calm, Silent Gusta Mind Master is based on me, thanks to my own influence of course and now you're going to witness the premiere of my final body!"  
Instead of becoming a ring the robot flew into the air while its top part begins to open causing all the liquid inside to spill on the floor. The giant robot and what looks like a midget wizard with green hair dematerialize and the 6 stars place themselves in the form of a Hexagon around the brain. They are now flying towards the brain and are going inside it causing a burst of light and while giving off a feeling of evil-  
"I synchro summon and become the Psychic Lifetrancer."  
(ATK: 2400/DEF: 2000)  
She's a human now; well she looks kind of like a human. The entire right side of her body is mechanical except for part of her exposed face which, like the rest of her, has pale sickly looking green skin. Her jet black colored hair goes down till about her knees which is wear a tattered blue dress also ends. Now her hand is levitating in front of her with the cards she has in play resting in a similar position to a duel disk resting on her robotic arm.  
"What have you done?"  
"Simple really, my new world will not be without fault. All I need is someone born with power like yours who will become strong enough to overthrow me. After tonight my brain will be too busy to sense anything other than the survival of the seeds within people so with the body of a duel spirit I will be able to control you all while the spirit of this particular Duel Monster protects me."  
"You still can't stop my Stardust."  
"True but at this moment I activate my special ability! I remove from play Calm, Silent Gusta from my graveyard in order to increase my life points by 1200! (300-1500) Next I play the spell card Psychokinesis allowing me to pay 1000 life points in order destroy your Stardust Dragon." (1500-500)  
"Oh no you don't I activate Stardust's effect, I tribute him in order to negate his destruction!"  
"Which leaves you open for a direct attack from me, now be hold your death!"  
An orb of black energy is heading straight for me.  
"I play Scrap-Iron Scarecrow negating your attack and resetting itself onto the field ready for next turn!"  
"In which case I play Mystical Space Typhoon destroying your Scrap-Iron Scarecrow and with that I end my turn which if I remember correctly your Stardust now returns to the field."  
Chase  
"Stardust Cosmic Flare!"  
"Sorry but remember my Life Gusta, well guess what now that you're attacking I can remove it from play to make me indestructible by battle until the end phase." (500-400)  
"I play Magical Mallet; I shuffle my entire hand into my deck and draw cards equal to the cards I ditched."  
Now what? There's only 4 minutes left and she's now stronger than ever... what if I try-  
"Whatever your thinking won't work, you can't attack anymore I've memorized every card in your deck and you only have 1 possible combo that stands any chance of stopping me but your too afraid to use it."  
"What's that?"  
"Assault Mode Activate, why if you were to use that card you'd have a monster stronger than anything I've got in my deck but you know what it does. You know that I created that card to absorb your energy and you also know that you're not strong enough to survive it, after all you've barely been able to stand all game long and I bet that the card that you've had set since turn 1 is Assault Mode Activate which forces me to ask you what's taking you so long?"  
"I end my turn!"  
"What do I do she's right. Right now it's taking all my strength just to keep my feet up so the last thing I should do is risk a card that might just zap me on the first turn."  
Kolenkhov  
"I draw, hm what to do, what to do! Right now I don't have enough ATK points to defeat your Stardust Dragon nor do I have a card to get rid of it for a turn; Looks like it's going to be another face change. I activate my effect removing from play Psychic Commander to increase my life point by 1200. (400-1800)Now I play Psychic Fusion allowing me to fuse myself with another Psychic in my deck!"  
"No card is that powerful!"  
"Correct, in fact I now have to take damage equal to the ATK points of the monster in my deck and I'm going with Genetic Women forcing me to have to take 1700 points of damage (2600-900) now allow me to introduce you to my newest form!"  
I don't like this. Her voice just now became deeper and deeper and her body is transforming, becoming bigger and bigger.  
"Now do you see me as a god! As you can see I can be whatever I want to be rather it is as human as Psychic Lifetrancer or as monstrous as The Ultimate Axon Kicker!"  
(ATK: 2900/DEF: 1700) She's huge; she's practically pushing the walls apart! She has giant green and yellow wings with green claws and a giant green and yellow tail that could probably crush us all in a second, she also has bones for hands as well as her face all protruding from a spine that goes over her entire torso covering a bright green sphere which is giving off energy throughout the entire body, and in the center of this orb is the brain of this monster, thinking of all the horrible things it wants to do.  
"Not as good looking as my other body but perfect for destroying your Dragon. Now die!"  
Its coming straight for Stardust, even with his efforts there's no way for him to stop this thing... I have to; even if it kills me I can't let her get away with this!  
"I play the trap card Assault Mode Activate, now I tribute Stardust Dragon and special summon Stardust Dragon/Assault Mode!" (ATK: 3000/DEF: 2500)  
"I stop my attack."  
I did it, I got Stardust into his strongest form. Now all I have to do is make it till next turn and this duel is-  
"Do you hear that everyone? That is the sound of a school bell. Why you may ask? Well because it is now midnight which means I am now complete!"  
"But you said that while you were dueling Chase you couldn't use your powers except in specific situations!"  
"My dear Damon you don't think after all these years I haven't mastered the art of lying. Now all of you watch as I end this world and replace it with a new world, my world to be exact."  
I can feel it, she's absorbing all the energy from this duel, were out of time!  
"It was a valiant effort Mr. Rhodes but I fear you failed."  
"Not quite I've still got one card to play!"  
"This isn't a card effect Mr. Rhodes this is my power."  
"And this is a shadow game which means were not battling with cards we're battling with spirits and since you're now a duel spirit Stardust can negate you with a little thing called Assault Sanctuary!"  
"Hah, you don't have enough energy to pull it- what, what is this?"  
As Stardust bursts into shining stars the stars go after the monster and are eating her away causing the body of the giant monster that was Kolenkhov to begin to vanish while she screams in agony- wait a minute I just heard another scream. Vanessa... of course not only is Stardust destroying Kolenkhov but all of her seeds to.  
"You, you, you are an abomination!"  
"So says the monster, what you had to go through when your parents died is horrible but what it has turned you into is no more than a monster who craves nothing out of life except power and now-"  
"Chase! Chase! Chase!"

…

"Chase, Chase, Chase, wake up honey."  
That voice, where's it coming from? It's so soothing and calm almost like- There's no way, just no way.  
"Mom, is, is that you?"  
"Yes dear, I'm so delighted I get a chance to see you all grown up."  
"Does that mean I failed and I'm, well you know."  
"No dear you're not dead, not by a long shot, just a little to close the spirit world, so I decided to take advantage of the situation. Oh look at you so grown up, your definitely your Father's son."  
"I miss you mom."  
"I miss you to Chase, but it's not your time yet and let's hope it's not for a long time. Goodbye Chase."  
"Wait Mom, please no don't go!"  
"You still have a greater destiny in this world and remember keep your friends close for soon you must face The Wicked One."  
"Wait Mom! Mom! Mom! Don't go Mom, Mom!"  
"Easy Chase, easy we're not in danger anymore."  
I'm awake, my visions a little blurry but I recognize the voice and the orange smudge in front of me, it's Vanessa.  
"Where are we?"  
"We are in the coolest van ever."  
Whelp it looks likes Toni's happy, Kai and the old man are also here sitting in office chairs next to a wall full of monitors. It looks like we're almost in a security office, you know like in movies when you see like 3 guys with a box of donuts watching a bunch of monitors but I definitely feel it moving a little.  
"Well look who's awake."  
The black haired man who spoke is in front us standing next to a blond haired women in front of the driver and passenger seat.  
"Don't worry the Vans on auto driver. Now my name is Special Agent Roy Mustang F.B.I and this is my partner Special Agent Riza Hawkeye."  
I suppose there trying to seem friendly. I mean the guy looks exhausted, and the woman's pretty attractive but I'm not being fooled.  
"Where's Damon, Abigail and all the other kids in that school?"  
"They are now beginning, what will be the long process, of being reunited with their families. Ideally there should be enough agents there by now to keep track of everyone. Your Damon friend decided to stay behind and help keep track."  
"How can I be sure they aren't going to be experimented on by the government?"  
"We don't have enough money. From what your friends here have told me Ivanov was funded by the Russians well guess what the Russians don't owe China a billion dollars, so don't worry if we could we probably would but we can't so now we're probably going to spend months figuring out who these kids live with, so on the behalf of the United States Mr. Chase Druid Rhodes Thank you for leaving the government with its biggest people placement crisis since the illegal Mexican issue from the beginning of the century."  
"Roy!"  
"Druid?"  
"Kai don't ask."  
"Ignoring my partner's rudeness Mr. Rhodes we are all in your debt-"  
"Save it I did what I had to do."  
We've stopped.  
"Well everyone this is where you all get off."  
We all get up and walk out in the cold October air in front of the Golden Plate.  
"Oh yeah and Rhodes."  
I turn around to look at Mustang.  
"Considering everything we've been told about you I have a feeling I'm probably going to have check in on you every once in a while, just to give you the heads up."  
Before I have a chance to say anything he closes the door and the van is now driving off.  
"Why do I have a feeling I missed an interesting car ride."  
"Sure did that Mustang guy is a weirdo, but I guess we're a little weird."  
Kai's does have a point.  
"Plus I didn't mind having that Hawkeye lady to look at either."  
Once again Kai has a point.  
"Whelp I guess I better get out of here, I need sleep."  
"Where do you think you'll go?"  
"Ah Vanessa don't worry about me I know a few guys who probably wouldn't mind putting me up for a few nights. Oh yeah and try finding a bar called The Pit Stop good chance if you guys are looking you'll find me there or someone who will lead you to me. Later."  
With that Kai gets on his Duel Runner and rides off. I wonder if I will ever see the guy, can't say I wouldn't mind running into him again, well at least for a duel.  
"Yeah I best be heading off to bed to. You guys should come over sometime, I'll see if I can score you something good to eat."  
"Really."  
"You bet Vanessa, well at least until my parents and little brother get home next week."  
And there goes Tony. I'm not going to miss her but I will miss the food from her restaurant.  
"I'll go pull the car up, and Mr. Rhodes I'd like to personally thank you."  
"For what?"  
"For giving an old man one last adventure."  
He's happy; the only problem being is that now I'm alone with Vanessa.  
"So it's over then isn't it."  
"Yup, believe it or not we saved the world."  
"Well than I guess I'll see you Monday."  
"Wait, what?"  
"Don' you remember, I said I would be starting at Dewint Academy next week, well guess what next week is in 2 days."  
"So in other words I'll see you Monday."  
"Bingo- well there's Gramps. See you Monday."  
They both wave as they drive off. I'm starting to get a bad feeling that I'm going to be stuck with this girl for a while.  
"That was amazing Chase we saved the world!"  
"Debris Dragon what did you do?"  
"Hello I got out Stardust."  
"No you were the tuner I had in my hand, even with you I still probably could've figured out a way to get out Stardust. It was Big One Warrior, who saved the day, you just happened to be in my hand."  
"Ha ha very... wait a minute your keeping that black Duel Runner?"  
"Of course, what am I suppose to say, sorry I borrowed your Runner to help save the world."  
"Well-"  
"Catch me if you can."  
I've got to say this thing is fast.  
"There I caught up."  
Not fast enough.  
"Still it's amazing we had a life or death adventure, beat the bad guy, saved the day, and plus we still get to see Vanessa. Chase are you ignoring me!"  
"Debris Dragon."  
"What?"  
"The shadows aren't done with me yet are they?"  
"... Probably not."  
Next time: The Next Day  
"You were always street trash Chase and now I'm going to get rid of you with a card that has unlimited power!"  
"Wait a minute there's no way you could have that card!"  
"I do and I by sacrificing my 3 monsters I can summon a card with power equal to that of the gods!"


	18. 18 The Next Day

Yu-gi-oh

No Limits

By Kevin Jones

Turn 18- The Next Day

Have any of you ever been in the Military? It's a serious question. You know what it doesn't have to be the military just you were doing something big. Something that practically consumed you, you could do nothing else but that one thing and then it ended. You had something going on in your life that basically became your life and then it ended, really just as fast as it began. I mean that's how the last few days have felt but I'll just start from this morning.  
The day started like any other. I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock and with my head still in the pillow reached over and threw it against the wall, yet interestingly enough that doesn't seem to stop the ringing. Now for me this is normal but this morning I had a second annoying noise in my ear.  
"Come on Chase wake up!"  
You all know him as Debris Dragon.  
"It is 6:30 in the morning, I am going to keep sleeping and since you are a spirit you won't be able to get my head out of the pillow."  
"Ah come on Chase you haven't done a single thing since you got back here."  
"I don't think you remember but I saved the entire world I think I'm entitled to a little down time."  
"I think you've had enough down time."  
"What makes you think that?"  
"Fine then allow me to summarize it like this. We both got back here at 4:30 in the morning."  
"Exactly, now I believe that if someone does something important and doesn't get back till an hour before sun rise I think I'm entitled to sleep."  
"I agree, you slept till about noon, went to the bathroom, came back here and ate a bag of potato chips that was under your bed."  
"I had to eat something."  
"Then why didn't you go to the cafeteria in fact after you finished the bag which was like an hour later you just kind of stared at the ceiling until you fell asleep again at about 9."  
"I had a lot to think about."  
"I can buy that, but the next day once again the only time you left this room was to go to the bathroom. You spent the whole day in here with a bag of Sun Chips and a bottle of water fooling around with all your other cards and another thing why do you have food in here?"  
"First of all I keep food in here for when I get hungry and second a wise duelist always switches cards in and out of there deck at least once a week."  
"Then how come even after you finished you spent hours just staring at them."  
"You know what, if you want to go outside so badly then why don't you? It's not like I can do anything to stop you."  
"I can't. As your spirit partner I am bound by a spiritual chain to not be more than 100 feet away from you at all times and the farther I go the weaker my connection to this world is, got it."  
"Fine but I'm still not getting up."  
"Oh come on think about all the things you're missing."  
"Like what?"  
"Oh you know, the sunshine, good food, friends, Vanessa, all the wonderful attractions of the NYC-"  
"Wait what did you just say?"  
"The sunshine."  
"After that."  
"All the wonderful attractions of the NYC."  
"One before that."  
"Oh you mean Vanessa. Don't forget today's her first day here and I think we should be there to welcome her."  
"You just sounded way too excited about her coming here."  
"Ah come on Chase how could you not want her here."  
"I could name 7 good reasons."  
"Are you crazy I mean she's nice, cheerful, bubbly, she's got flawless skin, nice shiny hair, a perfectly shaped body, good sized-"  
"O.K. you're a dragon, why on earth are you talking about a human like that, scratch that a human who will never be able to see or hear you?"  
"Don't remind me. Hey I remember that face you're going to start ignoring me again!"  
"Hey Debris Dragon does the name "The Wicked One mean anything to you?"  
"No why?"  
"Never mind."  
"Ah come on tell me."  
"No."  
"Tell me!"  
"No."  
"Tell me."  
"No."  
"Tell me!"  
"You know what, if you promise not to talk for the rest of the day I will go outside until you start talking again deal?"  
"Deal."  
Now I didn't want to go to class I mean think about it. I've been gone a week during which time I acquired a criminal mark. Now most of the people here are already afraid of me and walking into class with a god damn criminal mark might just force someone to run away and then I have to go to the Dean's office and I got to listen to some speech about how it's my fault that I was forced to receive a barbaric technique of telling society I might have done something wrong and this whole thing ends with me getting expelled and having to go to another stupid school and I believe my uncle told me that if I ever get expelled from Dewint my next stop is Alaska but I don't want Debris Dragon to know about what my Mother told me, well assuming I wasn't just dreaming from almost dying in which case it's probably best to just forget about it but still I've had many dreams over the years about my parents but never with me like I am now. For now I guess I'll just wait and see.

…  
As soon as I was all dressed and cleaned up I went down to breakfast. I was luckily able to remain unnoticed until.  
"Ch-Cha-Chase?"  
"Good morning Nina."  
Hey you guys remember Nina right? If you don't, no need to worry no one else remembers her either. Literally it's October and our Spanish teacher doesn't remember her either but I'll help jog your memory; Go-Go-Good morning, and if that doesn't help think back to day 1 of all this insanity. Now she's new this year and for some weird reason she keeps following me everywhere like a dog or something, I can only imagine what this girl did while I was gone. Luckily she only saw me from my left side so I got about another few minutes before someone saw me with my new look.

…  
"Aw Mr. Rhodes your back from your "trip."  
I hate math. Why you may ask well guess what math is useless except when dueling and at that dueling doesn't require trigonometry and if you don't believe me next time you're at McDonald's ask the cashier if you can see their degree in mathematics. Now my teacher, Dr. Traub, is- you know what I'm sorry but I'd just like to point out that there was a top Nazi Scientist named Traub and if you look at this guy he looks old enough to have come from Nazi Germany. Now I'm not assuming something here but once again I'd like to point out an extremely old German man who has the same name as an Ex-Nazi Scientist.  
"Now would you mind telling the class where you've been?"  
"No."  
"Very well then, would you please take a seat, and as you can plainly see I've changed the seating arrangement, and you are now sitting right here at the top right hand corner."  
Naturally that made my mark visible to the whole class.  
"Now then class since we are all here I will begin where we left off, Mr. Rhodes do you believe that you can keep up with the rest of the class?"  
"Don't worry about me."  
"Of course I didn't plan to anyways; now then as we all, or most of us know, when 2 is-" blah, blah, blah. Blah, blah. Blah, blah.  
Naturally the rest of my classes were like this so allow me to sum them up like this. Spanish: Blah, Blah, Blah, something in Spanish, Blah, Blah, Blah something in English. Engineering: Blah, Blah, but then a kid lit himself on fire so that was cool. You see we don't actually have an Engineering program. I know, I know, having a class called engineering usually means there's an engineering program but there isn't. According to the state all schools that have the money to offer a wide variety of courses has to so the school decided to just get one of the geometry teachers to do it. Needless to say everything is fine until we build something which usually ends in fire. Now because of this Engineering used to be my second favorite class, especially when I need a good laugh but after history today it is now my favorite.  
Now if you remember correctly we usually have to wait a few minutes before history class because Professor Benigni always gets carried away with his lecture; well that's where my troubles began.  
"Chase you have this class to."  
No way, I thought, there is no way in hell my lucky streak is ending here. I saved the world, got Debris Dragon to shut up and I got to see I got to see a guy get lit on fire there is no way that this lucky streak can end here.  
"Earth to Chase it's me Vanessa."  
And with that my lucky streak just ended.  
"So what do you think, personally I think these school uniforms are way better than the one I had back in Seattle."  
Where as I'm stuck in slacks, dress shirt, jacket and tie, Vanessa and all the other girls here have to wear a black skirt followed by a white dress shirt that's covered by a yellow sweater vest. I won't lie Vanessa looks good in it all though for some reason she has the top button buttoned, not that I'm really paying attention it's just kind of odd. Most girls tend to keep a button or 2 unbuttoned, personally I think the only reason teachers don't complain about that is because the male teachers like being able to look down there female students shirts so here's a warning to all the girls out there. If you have a teacher who has you seated by him, or stand by you when you answer a question it's not and I repeat not because he thinks you're a good student it's because he's trying to look down your shirt.  
When the door opened I jolted in hoping Professor Benigni would help me get it through Vanessa's thick skull to leave me alone, boy was I surprised.  
"Professor."  
"Chase you're back... I'm sorry that you became marked by the Facility but at least you stopped "Janus" which means that you will become immortalized in history well at least while we have a stable society."  
"Right; now Professor I was wondering if you could help me with something."  
"Anything you want my boy."  
"Well you see-"  
"Oh so you must be Professor Benigni."  
To late she's here. Oh please Professor, please already know why it's best for her not to associate me.  
"And you must be Ms. Vanessa Aaronson; it's a pleasure to finally meet you. Arnold explained to me that you were keeping Chase safe and out of trouble, I hope he wasn't too much trouble."  
Oh great he's shaking her hand, and the tone of his voice, it almost seems like he's flirting with her."  
"Ha, ha no trouble at all, in fact it was quite exciting having around."  
"Ah, a good sense of humor, a desire from excitement and from what your transcripts tell me a brilliant mind which is why I knew it would be a good idea to recommend that you be specifically put in this class."  
"Wait a minute she's here intentionally?"  
"Of course, I feel it's important that 2 students with such compatibility be put together."  
"Compatibility?" I'm sure you all share my confusion.  
"Of course, there are many questions in this world that people like the 2 of you have the ability to answer but unfortunately intelligence like that is lost every day to the demands of a society that demands us all to think and behave the same, so stick together you 2 so you may keep your curious minds alive."  
"You got it Professor."  
There is no way she is actually taking this guy seriously.  
"Now Vanessa why don't you sit here right next to Chase."  
That's right people now I got to sit next to her for the next 9 months! I mean seriously this can't be happening to me!

…

I was able to avoid her and pretty much everyone else for lunch, Earth Science and Gym but English, well I should explain first. My English is an annoying bat who was probably born over power lines while his Mother was drinking water with lead in it. He feels that all books are important, well all books that have no point, are boring and were written by idiots from like 100 years ago who were probably all dying a slow painful syphilis death, that being said back then most guys with money were dying a slow painful syphilis death. To make matters worse Millay is in my class. Remember her; she was the mean blond she Devil that dueled Damon. Well guess what she's going to be here a lot because you see for some weird reason she has spent the better part of the past 8 years, and probably the majority of her brain power, trying to control my life. If you don't believe me listen to this.  
"Oh my God Chase what have you done!"  
"What do you mean?"  
"I'm talking about that criminal mark on your face!"  
"You saw me get arrested what did you think was going to happen."  
"Yeah but you're always getting in trouble but nothing like this, I mean now your face and probably any chance you have making it in this world is ruined!"  
"Good then that saves me the trouble of becoming a drug addict or a jewel thief."  
"This is serious!"  
"I wouldn't talk ruining my future if I were you; after all you did miss first period. Let me guess all night partying."  
"We're talking about you not me."  
"Actually we're not talking. You're barking at me and I'm insulting you."  
"Hi Chase."  
Three hints on who that is, ridiculously long red hair, talks a lot and has no common sense.  
"Oh, you're that red head from the park the other day. I didn't know you were going to school here now."  
Damn it Vanessa, listen to her voice get angrier, run before she bites you on the neck and sucks your blood.  
"Chase why is it her face is clean and now you have a lightning volt on your cheek."  
"Because while you dueled Damon she had 2 or 3 condoms full of cocaine going through her small intestine, so I decided to take the heat for everything so she could poop them out a drug dealers hide out over in Queens."  
"Listen you 2-"  
"O.K. class take your seats and let us get back into the amazing world of 5Th century literature, oh and class please say hi to our new student Ms. Vanessa Aaronson."  
"Not too politely." I hear Millay say under her breath, she sits right next to me so more often than not I hear her comments about, well, everything.  
"Now Ms. Aaronson how about you sit right there next to the window, by the boy with the... scar on his neck."  
Oh shit, I thought, now I'm stuck with an overly controlling demon girl to my left and someone who seems to disregard the obvious to my right.  
"Now class as we all know-"  
The rest of that class is a blur, English teachers have always been good at putting me to sleep and my next class was study hall so I just continued my nap.  
So here we are. I've spent the past hours or 2 lying down on the grass next to the foot ball field.  
"What's with the straw Fedora?"  
"Debris Dragon I thought you said you'd keep your mouth shut for the rest of the day."  
"Yeah but that's before I realized that you'd spend a perfectly good afternoon lying in the grass with a hat over your face."  
The hat Debris Dragon is talking about is a straw fedora with a blue and white checker patterned band around it I got in The Bahamas about 2 months ago. I wear it every now and again, but since I'm usually on my Duel Board, well Duel Runner now... wow now that I think about it realistically the only thing I have to show for all the hell I had to go through is the Duel Runner. I mean I can't use that Stardust Dragon/Assault Mode again because it'll just start draining all my energy again, or at least according to Elemental Hero Avian, this is obviously going to stay quiet so I'm probably not going to get any recognition for all this and at that the Runner needs a lot maintenance plus I have to paint over the phrase "black power" so what does that leave me with? Vanessa and a criminal mark, neither of which I want. Oh well that's life, no matter what you do you just get screwed over in the end. Sometimes I wonder if-  
"Oh my god he's actually dressed nice."  
"I know if it wasn't for the hair I would have never of recognized him."  
That first voice sounded like Tony and that second voice was-  
"Hello is anyone home."  
Vanessa, she's is leaning over me and has my hat in her right hand.  
"You know I never I pegged you as the kind of guy who wears hats."  
Oh great now she's walking around with it and examining it like it's something out of an alien space ship.  
"What are you 2 doing here anyways?"  
"Well Red over here came over for something to eat and I've always been curious what this place looks like on the inside so we struck a deal."  
"Congratulations now give me my hat back."  
"You know you have a tiny head."  
"No, you just have a big empty head."  
"What's that suppose to mean?"  
"Well for starters you do have a big head."

"I can live with that."

"And second you've done a pretty good job of making a fool of yourself today."  
"If it's about Millay I didn't know she'd be in there or that you 2 were close."  
"We're not."  
"I don't know it looks to me like she has a thing for you."  
"Don't even joke. Now listen it would probably be best if you stopped talking to me."  
"Why's that?"  
"Listen in this school it's all about appearances and if you don't start to hang out with the right people quickly your screwed, and I'm not the best person you want to be around if you're looking to have a lot of friends."

"Aw cute, Chas you're thinking of what's best for Vanessa."  
"As interesting as that sounds I don't think I'd want to be around people who just want friends who make them look good."  
"Fine then but seriously leave me alone and give me my hat back."

"You're going to have to catch me first."  
"Tony aren't you going to do anything?"  
"Me, heck no this is hilarious."  
Great now she's got me running after her.  
"There got you by the arm now give me the hat!"  
"Unhand her you peace of street trash!"  
Oh shit now what?  
Great some shinny black kid is coming over here. Looks like a kid by the name of Charlie. He's basically an idiot who Sees himself as a lady's knight in shining armor who keeps them safe from people who he deems are "unworthy of their beauty" no literally that's how he thinks. So for now I'm going to play along and give you all a look at premium brand bigotry.  
"Hey you're that Charlie kid from my geometry class."  
"Oh please call me Charles."  
Chuck is on one knee holding Vanessa's left hand. If you'd like to take a minute to barf go ahead.  
"O.K.; listen we were just goofing around."  
"Nonsense, he's unworthy of your beauty."  
See what I mean, granted that all that just scared Vanessa to the point where she's now standing behind me.  
"Ah ha I knew it! You to Facility rejects have her so scared she's afraid that if she's around a real man you'll kill her."  
"What did you call me!"  
This is fun, now Toni's got him pinned against a tree and is probably about to slug him.  
"Oh come on Tony he isn't worth it."  
"Not true Vanessa I think it would be funny to watch her knock his teeth out."  
"Wait, wait, wait I actually came here to find Chase!"  
"Whys that?"  
"Simple, I heard from Millay about your new "tattoo" can't let a facility rat Rome around my school so I'm challenging you to a duel and if I win you have to pack your bags and leave Dewint Academy forever."  
"Give me one good reason why I should agree to that?"  
"Because while you were gone I got my hands on a legendary card and from what I've been told when it comes to dueling you can't resist a challenge."  
"Why should I believe you?"  
"Because if you say no you'll always wonder what I had and you'll only know if you duel me."  
Damn the moron has a point.  
"Fine then; Tony let him go."  
Chase  
"Well Charlie since you lost to me last time you can go first this time."  
"Actually Chase since this is your last Duel here you can go first."  
"Suit yourself, I summon Shield Warrior (ATK: 800/DEF: 1600) in defense mode and end my turn."  
Charlie  
"Same first move as last time only difference is this time I'm going to beat you. I summon Abaki (ATK: 1700/DEF: 1000) in ATK mode, now Abaki destroy his Shield Warrior, demon swinger!"  
Ironic, Abaki is just like Charlie's ego, big and if it wasn't for the bold head, horns, yellow eyes, blue mouth, red skin and bulging muscles they'd look exactly the same.  
"I set one card face down and end my turn."  
Chase  
"Wow it looks like you got a good card but I wouldn't call it a god card."  
"Just give it time."  
"Actually I won't, I summon Elemental Hero Stratos (ATK: 1800/DEF: 300) in Attack mode and when Stratos is summoned I can add Elemental Hero Clayman from my deck to my hand. Now destroy his Abaki, stratosphere storm!" (4000-3900)  
Why didn't it's club vanish with the hologram.  
"At this moment I activate the effect of Abaki now we both take 500 points of damage."

The club has just exploded and the spikes are flying towards both of us.(3900-3400)(4000-3500)  
Normally I'd think that he used a stupid monster but something tells me he's up to something.  
"I set one card face down and end my turn."  
Charlie  
"I summon Archfiend Soldier (ATK: 1900/DEF: 1500) in attack mode, now destroy his Stratos, (3500-3400) Archfiend strike!"  
"Since when do you duel Fiends?"  
"Make your move, soon this will all come full circle."  
Chase  
"I summon Elemental Hero Clayman (ATK: 800/DEF: 2000) in defense mode."  
Charlie  
"My draw, I summon Shadowslayer." (ATK: 1400/DEF: 200)  
"What exactly is a guy in a green suit with a sheep skull for a head going to do to help you get passed Clayman?"  
"Simple, while Shadowslayer is on the field and you only control Defense monsters he can attack you directly."  
Oh crap it has a knife." (3400-2000)  
Chase  
"I set 1 card face down."  
Charlie  
"Shame, your last move here at Dewint and all you did was play a face down."  
"Give me one good reason why I should believe that this duel is over?"  
"Simple, but first I play Aetonix Flame! Now I can special summon Abaki from the graveyard!"  
Uh-oh as Abaki reappears he's releasing this weird energy that's crumbling my Clayman.  
"Tony what just happened?" Asked Vanessa.  
"Aetonix Flame, it's a rare and powerful card. With it you can special summon 1 Fiend or Fire monster from your graveyard and then destroy every non Fiend or Fire monster on the field."  
"That's not fair."  
"Well in exchange he can't conduct his battle phase, but I don't get it why didn't he just-"  
What's Tony realized and what's the deal with Charlie's deck? Last time I played him he dueled Fairy's of all things but why make the jump to Fiends and also why bring back Abaki, he could of just attacked me with Shadowslayer again... wait a minute 3 Fiend monster and bragging about 1 card that could finish this, there's no way.  
"I take it you realized what I'm about to do."  
"What on earth has possessed you to do this."  
"You still don't get it do you Chase?"  
"No I don't, that's why I'm asking you!"  
"You were always street trash Chase and now I'm going to get rid of you with a card that has unlimited power!"  
"Wait a minute there's no way you could have that card!"  
"I do and I by sacrificing my 3 monsters I can summon a card with power equal to that of the gods!"  
This is insane, the clouds suddenly got dark and there's a volt of lightning hitting the ground and now a giant is materializing in front me, Tony, Vanessa, Charlie and the growing crowd of kids around us.  
"I summon Aggiba, the Malevolent Sh'nn S'yo (ATK: 3000/DEF: 3000) in attack mode!"  
"Chase, Tony what is that thing?"  
"An impossible card, every year at The Duel Monsters World Championship they hand out 2 cards to the participants. There allowed to be used in the tournament but nowhere else. Use of it is strictly forbidden, in fact his Duel Disk should of turned off the minute he summoned it."  
"But Tony what does it do that makes it forbidden?"  
"If it attacks Chase directly and inflicts battle damage Chase will lose no matter how many points he has left."  
"But thanks to Aetonix Flame he can't conduct his battle phase."  
"True but from what we've seen so far I don't know how many cards in Chase's deck can get passed that thing."  
"O.K. Chase let's see what you can do."  
Chase  
"Where the hell did you even get that thing?"  
"My parents have connections and an equal dislike of you."  
"Why exactly do your parents have it in for me?"  
"They've put a lot of work into this school over the generations. My Dad, Granddad, and my Great Granddad all went here and do you know how much pride I felt following in their footsteps?"  
"I assume they were probably as full as themselves as you are."  
"There you go again. This school was made for the sole purpose of educating society's elite. We've had Corporation owners, Judges, Doctors, Scientists and even a few Presidents come through this school and about 5 years ago you showed up and in that time you've done a great job of turning things around here upside down. You're dirty, your late, your rude and you've been arrested 6 times in the past year, the only thing that was keeping you out of The Facility was your rich relatives and how do you show your gratitude you continue to be street trash, now you can't do anything about being born trash but the least you could of done was act like you belong here and now thanks to whatever mess you were just in your branded, forever looking like the Satellite bound loser your destined to be."  
"Are you done ranting because I'd like to make my move now?"  
"Be my guest, but I'm not sure how you intend on beating me now."  
"3 turns, that's all I need is 3 turns. 2 of mine and 1 of yours, that's all I need to beat you."  
"3000 ATK points and the minute it attacks you are done."  
"We'll see about that! I summon Elemental Hero Woodsman (ATK: 1000/DEF: 2000) in defense mode and call it a turn!"  
Charlie  
"That's it, after that claim of victory on your next turn all you could do was play a defense monster well guess what you can't do anything now. I activate my trap Double edged Fiend claw! Now I equip it to Aggiba, it lowers his attack points by 500, (3000-2500) but now he can attack you twice this turn but I'm not done there. Now I destroy Double Edged Fiend Claw, this allows its effects to last until the end phase plus you can't negate this turns battle phase, now Aggiba use your first attack to destroy his Woodsman, divine demon slash!"  
"Sorry but by removing Shield Warrior from play I can stop my monsters destruction so you won't be stopping me this turn."  
"Fine but I'm using my second attack to empty your field!"  
"Now that Woodsman has been destroyed I can play Hero Signal which allows me to special summon Elemental Hero Avian (Level: 3/ATK: 1000/DEF: 1000) in attack mode."  
"Attack mode, sorry dude but that thing is an ant compared to my Giant."  
"Are you done?"  
"Sure, well then show us all this big reversal you're going to pull, especially now that Aggiba has all his ATK points back. (2500-3000)  
Chase  
"My draw, I summon the Tuner monster Road Synchron!" (Level: 4/ATK: 1600/DEF: 800)  
"O.K. a yellow robot with steam rollers for legs, I admit it's a Tuner but you don't have enough stars to summon something strong enough to defeat my god."  
"I'm not done yet, I discard my level 1 Kuriboh in order to special summon Big One Warrior. (Level: 1/ATK: 100/DEF: 600) Now it's time for a synchro summon."  
Road Synchron began to vibrate as it started to quickly drive off; as its wheels turned they began to vanish into 2 stars on each side. As the body faded away the stars turned into 4 green rings which stayed parallel to each other in 2 groups while Big One warrior and Avian jumped through them, they vanished into 1 and 3 stars respectively. The rings with the stars in them placed themselves 1 on top of each other and with a burst of light, (4+1+3=8)"I synchro summon Road Warrior (ATK: 3000/DEF: 1500) in attack mode."  
"Wow, big, gold and claws, scary but not scary enough."  
"Reveal trap card, Limit Reverse; now I can special summon the Kuriboh I just ditched in attack mode. (Level: 1/ATK: 300/DEF: 200) Next I activate the effect of Road Warrior, now I can special summon a level 2 machine monster from my deck and I'm going with the Turbo Rocket Tuner Monster." (Level: 2/ATK: 0/DEF: 0)  
"Wait a minute you aren't planning on doing another synchro summon are you?"  
"Apparently you aren't as dumb as you appear to be. I tune my Turbo Rocket and my Kuriboh," Turbo Rocket fired its missiles into the air. In an instant they vanished and were replaced by 2 green rings with placed themselves around the star that had replaced Kuriboh and with a burst of light, (2+1=3) "I synchro summon Turbo Cannon." (ATK: 0/DEF: 0)  
"0 ATK points and a body reminiscent to that of a double headed hair dryer are you trying to insult me?"  
"I activate Turbo Cannon's effect."  
"Effect?"  
"That's right Charlie effect because you see it doesn't matter how weak a monster, how pathetic it might look because all cards have a worth just like people."  
"Oh please if you were born in loser Town then that's where you belong."  
"Wrong, we are who we chose to be and by using Turbo Cannon I'm proving the power of potential, final shot! Now Aggiba is destroyed and you lose life points equal to its ATK points." (3400-400)  
"Impossible, a card so rare it can't even technically be played and you beat it."  
"Unfortunately Turbo Cannon's effect left you with 400 life points but don't worry Road Warrior going to take care of that, lightning claw!" (400-0)  
Winner: Chase Loser: Charlie  
"I lost, to a pair of Synchro monsters you'd usually find in the Satellite."  
"O.K. talk, we both know that your Duel Disk should've of shut down the minute you summoned that thing now tell me why didn't it!"  
"Please put me down, put me down, I swear I'll never bother you again!"  
"Answer my question and I will."  
"I don't know, there's this program that's been floating around school that allows you to bypass a Duel Disk's programmed restrictions; I got it around the time you vanished I don't even remember who gave it to me!"  
"Then how about I help you remember."  
"Chase let him go."  
Vanessa's holding tightly onto the fist I just pulled back.  
"It's like you said to Tony he's not worth it he's just a coward now calm down and let him go."  
I might as well it's a safe bet he can't tell me anything else.  
"Give me your Duel Disk and your Match Winner."  
"Shirr, just leave me alone!"  
That was easy, plus now he's running off.  
"What do you want with his Duel Disk?"

With that Vanessa let's go of my arm  
"Simple someone's manipulating Duel Disks. Cards like Aggiba belong to Duelists who have earned them and for those who just get copies of them off the internet, well they shouldn't be allowed to even play them so the Duel Disk shuts down. If people are trying to make it that people who don't deserve crap like Charlie can play cards that belong to people with the true skill of a Duelist then I'm obligated to stop them. Tony mind helping me trace the program back to its creator?"  
"Sure."  
"Wait a minute," starts Vanessa, "that's it then. You spend the majority of your time not caring about anything that goes on around you until there's a puzzle and then you care about the rest of us here on planet earth?"  
"Yes."  
Next Time: Final Details  
I don't what I'm going to do next. Basically it's going to say what happens to Damon, Abigail and the rest of the Arcadia students. I'll also explain if Kai and Chase are going back to the Facility and it will also further the mystery of the wicked one, Chase's past and the program made to alter Duel Disks. 


	19. 19 Final Details

Yu-gi-oh

No Limits

By Kevin Jones

Turn 19- Final Details

A tall skinny man walked into the Men's Room at the Broadway McDonald's. He checked every stole before pulling out his cell phone and calling the first number on the contact list.  
"Hello."  
"Sir it's me Harrison."  
"Aw, little Harry I take it you have good news?"  
"Well, sort of."  
"Sort of?"  
"Well sir do you remember that kid you told to me to give one of the Duel Disks to?"  
"Which one?"  
"The one from Dewint Academy, Charles Murphy."  
"What about him."  
"Well we are going to have to take him off our list. I was just following a Duel he was in and from what I could hear from the microphone in the disk we were wrong about him. He is no more than a boy who was full of himself and the minute his ego was brought down he turned into a sniveling coward who gave the Duel Disk as well as the Aggiba, The Malevolent Sh'nn S'yo his parents bought him."  
"Oh well, to be honest I had a feeling this would happen, I only wanted the kid to have the disk so we could make sure the virus in the disks allows for all cards to be played without any problem but based on your tone I'd say there's a silver lining to this situation."  
"Well sir the person who beat Charles displayed some of the characteristics you told me to look for in possible subjects."  
"Oh really and what would be this boy's name?"  
"I believe Charles said his name was Chase Rhodes."

…

"O.K. then Chase let's this whole thing straightened out."  
The New Empire State Building has been up for about 20 years. I like it, mostly because it's the only building in Manhattan that doesn't have a part of the Tops district on it. Right now from where I am I can see all the way to The Statue of Liberty but I have to pay attention to the man in front of me, Nick Rush.  
"First of all let's start out with me. I was called at the middle of the night, in Los Angeles, by your Uncle who told me that you are back in school. My first questions were when and why did you leave school. Apparently he didn't know, only that a few days earlier he got a call about you being suspected of murder."  
"Is that when you began to panic?"  
"Me, of course not, I knew you didn't kill anybody and even if I did he said you didn't need a lawyer. Anyways he wanted me to find out all I could about what you did and how you got that mark."  
Technically Nick is a lawyer, not a private eye but he's got the resources and the connections to pretty much get whatever information he needs.  
"I couldn't find shit until a few days had passed. I was given a letter by some FBI agent named Mustang, I think."  
Well it looks like I wasn't completely abandoned. You see it's been about a week since I got back and surprisingly things are pretty much back to normal. I attend classes every day, Benigni forgets to and class on time and Vanessa… well she's Vanessa.  
"Now here is what I've been told. You were looking into a girl who showed super natural talents in front of you. According to the letter you later found out that this was the daughter of famed fashion designer Deborah Starzan who, according to my resources, has now left the city with a young red headed girl who appears to be old enough to be her daughter."  
"So they left the city together, well at least I was able to reunite a family."  
"Wait so this is true?"  
"I am legally bound not to answer that question."  
"Of course you're not. Now the letter then goes on to say that you then snuck into the Tops sector in order to uncover more information which is when you were then stocked and almost killed by now dead Sector Security agent Michael Sadusky."  
Well at least they know I didn't kill him.  
"After that you were then given lodging by a girl named Vanessa Aaronson."  
And I've been stuck with her ever since, but I don't want Nick to know that.  
"She then let you borrow one of her Step Fathers Duel Runners which you used to find the older Starzan and go to The Arcadia Boarding school in Water town."  
"That was a nice Runner."  
"There you were threatened and then kicked out by a women known simply as Ivanov who had invented the school to continue the work in psychic dueling that was started by famed cult Leader Divine."  
"Damn Russians."  
"But not before befriending one of the students who is only known by the name Damon."  
"I wouldn't say befriended?"  
"The next day you were then arrested by Sector Security under the suspicion of being involved in the death of said security agent."  
"If it helps Ivanov was framing me."  
"I figured that because apparently the next morning you were, without trial, sentenced to a year in The Facility along with this Damon kid but by taking the heat you were able to keep this Vanessa girl out of trouble. I got to say this is probably the first time I've known you to stick your neck out for somebody."  
"A girl like her wouldn't last in The Facility."  
"Moving on, the next night when power was lost to The Facility you, Damon and a Mr. Kai Rodriguez escaped the Facility, met back up with Aaronson as well as a Ms. Toni Sorrentino and the 5 of you succeeded in stopping Ivanov from taking the over the world. Damon as well as all the Arcadia students, except for Starzan are now in protective custody while their families are trying to be located."  
Well I guess that means I'm done with Damon.  
"Also you and Mr. Rodriguez have now had your records completely clean and I have not received word of you being expelled from Dewint yet. Now is this crazy story actually true or have I just been fucked?"  
"I am legally bound not to answer that question."  
"So that's it then; you're not going to give me a straight answer no matter what I say?"  
"I am legally bound not to answer that question."  
"Of course you're not. God I need a cigarette."  
He puts his hand in his pocket and starts wiggling around before pulling out a small red and white box.  
"So what do you think of the new office?"  
I look around for a minute, to be perfectly honest I was more interested in seeing if I was going to be behind bars than looking at a new carpet but I swear there isn't anything remaining of his former office, not even any dust.  
"It's definitely different."  
I got nothing else to say because if I say what I really think Dana will have my head, A.K.A the new Mrs. Rush. I mean seriously there are Persian carpets, and these weird looking brown vases in the alcoves behind his leather-tufted chair. Now to put into perspective just how off this looks Nick's most noticeable item of clothing is the gold stud in his right nostril.  
Nick may have a loud new office, but he is still the same guy I've known for about 5 years. There's now a cigarette dangling from his lower lip, dropping ash on the expensive looking leather blotter of his desk. Don't be fooled Nick may not look the part, but people tend to listen when he's got something to say.  
He sweeps the ash away with the back of his hand and examines the burn mark on the new leather.  
"If she sees that, she'll kill me," he says. Obviously he's talking about Dana. Man he's serious he's even tongued a little saliva on his finger and is trying to clean it up of all things.  
"Since when do you smoke in your office?"  
"I have to smoke here. Dana doesn't like it at the house. She says it leaves a smell on the furniture and her clothes."  
"You know you said you were quitting 3 years ago anyways."  
"Why Chase what is the one thing I've tried to teach you over the years?"  
"Never rush life otherwise you'll just end up paying her 30% of your salary for the next 6 years."  
"True, very true, but another thing is that you should take advantage of certain aspects of life."  
"What aspects?"  
"Really, O.K. yeah, now Chase I am going to ask you a question. It is an extremely important question that you answer truthfully and fully."  
"Shoot."  
"Do you ever plan on doing it with a 26 year old?"  
"Well... when I'm 26 I guess."  
"Ah come on Chase you know exactly what I mean."  
Unfortunately I do you see Nick is old enough to be my Father and Dana Rush is old enough to be my older sister if Nick was our Father."  
"You know shouldn't four ex-wives have taught you not to go after the first nice ass you see."  
"Hey I was completely sober when I met wife number 1, as for the rest of them, well… you know what let's get back to you so what's your excuse for not having a girlfriend?"  
"You know the reason, and even if it wasn't for that none of the girls at Dewint are interested in me and I'm not interested in them."  
"What about Old man Dewint's Granddaughter from what I hear she's got quite the sweet tooth for you and without sounding perverted I don't think a man can go wrong with Dewint."  
"Oh yeah why not?"  
As I'm sure you can all tell this has now just turned into one of Nicks speeches about me taking advantage of my "rugged good looks."  
"Because she's got the 3 most important parts to finding a mate,1 hot body, 2 money, and 3 a wild side."  
"True but if you're forced to listen to her without her being naked, a T.V. in the room or a party you'll get the desire jump off a roof."  
"Oh, well I guess you'd know but still if you cleaned yourself up a bit and maybe brushed your hair you could probably find someone like for instance..."  
Oh crap he's rummaging through his desk, last time he did that I found out this little scar on my neck wasn't going away.  
"How's about you take a shot at her."  
Of all things in the world he's got a file with Vanessa's name on it. He opens the file to reveal what looks like her last school photo and a page with information on it.  
"Why do you have this?"  
"I had to get information on the people I was told about and interestingly enough she was the only one I could get information on now that the rest of you have had your criminal records clean. Which brings me to my next point this girls pretty good looking, I mean she ain't like Dewint but still; plus from what I could find out she's got a lot of what Dewint has plus she has a great personality and a lot of her old teachers said, and I quote, "she's intelligent but a little strange" which then was usually followed by them asking why I needed this information and believe me that was the hardest part of all this. Which reminds me if my Ulcer comes back I'm holding you personally responsible."  
"When did this meeting turn into the love connection?"  
"Ah come on we both know you could use a good girl considering- never mind."  
"Right, well these girls are a little too young for me."  
"Young, your 16 and there both 15."  
"Exactly that's too young for me."  
"Fine then but remember while you're in your room tonight, alone, thinking that a girl who you don't have an excuse for why you shouldn't at least consider flirting with her except being 1 year apart I'll be home banging a 26 year old."  
"Congratulations."  
"You know I bet you'd have your Mothers warm smile and your Fathers contagious laugh if you ever bothered to find something to be happy about."  
"Have there been any leads?"  
"What do you think it's been 8 years."  
"Fine then; I guess I better be going, don't worry I'll tell Kai and Tony we're not in any more trouble."  
"Wait before you leave."  
He's now up and is going over to a small refrigerator behind the alcove.  
"Here have a coke, Dana won't let me have this either, says the caffeine's bad for me."  
"She's right you know."  
"Ah enough about her, now to Vanessa and that she's one day able to melt your cold, cold heart."

…

"So then we're all safe?"  
"Yes Tony."  
"All 5 of us?"  
"Yes Tony."  
"End Damon's going to find his family and none of us will return to The Facility?"  
"Yes Kai."  
"Then we got a celebrate, yo Eddy 3 beers this way!"  
"Hey don't think that just because I'm old means I'm blind I know a bunch of kids when I see them."  
"Fine then 3 Pepsi's."  
Without saying anything the old bold bar tender places 3 cans of Pepsi on the bar and slides them over towards us.  
We're all currently in the Pit Stop. If it's not ringing a bell this is the place Kai told me I could probably find him unfortunately I didn't think he'd keep me here. I mean don't get me wrong it's a cool looking place. It's basically your average every day sports bar only for Turbo Dueling. The walls are filled with banners, posters and even Duel Runner parts plus its filled with people and me and Tony, the white people, or for you idiots who want me to be politically correct "The people of non Latin descent."  
"By the way Chase I've got something for you."  
"It isn't the bill for the soda is it?"  
"Very funny, it's actually my way of thanking you for getting me out of the Facility."  
"Hey why does Chase get something and I don't?"  
"Toni you didn't do anything."  
"I gave you food and a place to sleep."  
"And I got you into a Mexican bar and am paying for your drinks."  
"Fair enough."  
"Now Chase I give to you the Nitro Warrior I acquired while in the Facility."  
"But it's your best card why would you give it to me?"  
"Correction it was the best card I had in The Facility, not in general, I don't use synchro monsters and you do so you'll probably have a better use for it then I will."  
I take the card, examine it and then slip it into my wrist Dealer.  
"So what's this about a duel disk virus you 2 were talking about when you first got in here?"  
Tony leans over past Kai and looks at me, I nod and begin to talk.  
"Well about a week ago I dueled a kid at school who had Aggiba, the Malevolent Sh'nn S'yo."  
This has Kai wide eyed and almost out of his seat.  
"No way."  
"Way."  
"Was it everything like the stories said it was?"  
"And then some."  
"Oh man Chase you are now definitely my favorite white guy."  
"Thanks, I think, but wait a minute don't you think it's a little odd that his duel disk didn't shut off?"  
"So he probably hacked into the computer or something."  
"Wait this doesn't bother you?"  
"Of course not, people have always tried to get the upper hand using less than fair methods so why bother dealing with it. I mean do I think it's right of course not but do I care enough to do anything, not really and you 2 don't either."  
"What's that suppose to mean?"  
"You 2 are bored. Toni you want to be able to reveal some big conspiracy for your Internet buddies and Chase you aren't interested in normal life so you're looking for something to peek your interests for a little while."  
O.K. Kai might have a point but there's still something odd going on here, I'm sure of it.  
"Fine then Mr. Normal while me and Chase have been trying to catch a virus what have you been doing that's so exciting."  
Kai seems uneasy all of a sudden. Almost like he's hiding something.  
"Me, nothing important."  
"Exactly so don't judge us."  
"I'm not judging, I'm just saying one duel disk that could summon a match winner doesn't mean anything."  
"You're starting to sound like Vanessa."  
Oh great Toni said the V word.  
"Oh yeah, how's the Ginger doing, I'd imagine she'd probably be the most traumatized of all of us after all this."  
"She's fine," starts Tony, "what makes you think she's the one of us in the worst shape she doesn't even remember most of it."  
"Well she is the most normal of us."  
"That girl is not normal."  
Believe me I'm right on this one.  
"How so?"  
"She's completely scatter brained, always has her nose in a book, always happy, and she doesn't seem to get that I don't like her."  
"Funny how most of those things are traits that you wouldn't like."  
"Also," starts Tony, "she's the only girl I know who doesn't wear make-up, has hair that goes down her entire back, eats whatever she wants, runs just for the fun of it and every time you compliment her on how she looks she thinks you're lying."  
"Aw now I get it."  
"Oh tell us oh wise and mystical Kai, tell me and my spiky haired friend the answer to this red haired weirdo."  
Why does everyone think I have spiky hair?  
"It's simple, she's different from the 2 of you plus she has no confidence in her body."  
"Wait what?" I think I'm more confused now then when I fought the Aggiba.  
"It's simple for one reason or another she can't see herself as physically attractive so she stopped trying, let her hair grow out beyond the point where most people would call her a hippy, didn't even try to start putting on make-up, eats whatever she wants and just does whatever she likes."  
"But she's not ugly." If any of you think I meant anything by that I'll hunt you down and kill you.  
"True but her brain is wired to believe that for one reason or another she thinks she's ugly and let me tell you something after being in the Facility for a year, surrounded by guys who are constantly debating going gay or not, for the first person for me to see to have an ass like that is a sign from god."  
"Hey what about me?" Asks Toni.  
"No comment."  
"Kai if you think she's so hot then why don't you date her."  
"Unfortunately I can't. She's what 15 and I'm 19, personally I think she'd be better off with you anyways."  
"Wait a minute Chase and Vanessa, I don't know what border line you snuck passed but here in America Fire and ice don't always mix."  
The music just stopped.  
"Hey who turned off the music?"  
"Tony shut up."  
"But Chase-"  
"Tony be quiet and try to look confused."  
"Hey who brought in the whites?"  
I hear from the crowd.  
"It's O.K. everyone there with me," starts Kai, "These are my friends and, well, you know what whoever turned the music off would you please turn it back on."  
"It was me Kai."  
The Bar tender is behind us now, even though he's old he looks big enough to probably pick the 3 of us up, carry us and then throw us into the street.  
"Now I was suspicious when you walked in here, and I got even more suspicious when these 2 crackers walked in and then to hear what I heard her say.  
"What'd she say Eddy," I hear being screamed from the crowd.  
"I don't know what border line you snuck passed."  
We're dead, but one thing I'd like to point out before I die is that turning off the music is not exclusive to Mexican Bars. I was in a similar situation with a bar that was mostly filled with white people the only difference was I didn't say anything clearly racist but the whole thing still ended in a big bar fight.  
"So looks like we got a couple of racists in hear."  
Oh crap the new guy in front of us looks big enough to eat us. He's big, he's dark and he's bold, I've got to think what Toby Keith would do in this situation.  
"Listen Big Jimmy my friend, you see… she didn't mean anything by it, she's Italian and we all know how they can be."  
Toni quickly begins to nod her head.  
"I'm sorry everybody I didn't know what got into me. I mean I'm sure you're all legal."  
Oh you've got to be kidding. Now everyone is getting angrier.  
"Oh so now if you're Mexican you're illegal. Well let me tell you something I was born right on this very street and if you think I'm going to let it be run over by white trash you've got another thing coming."  
"Look Big Jimmy I swear she didn't mean anything by it see," Kai is now knocking on Toni's head like a door, "no brain in there, ha, ha."  
"Kai I don't think now is the time for dry wit."  
"Yeah well Chase you try something."  
"Hey you 2 shut it. Now since it's only your first offense I'm going to give you a chance to redeem yourselves. You with the leather jacket."  
Wait how did I get into this?  
"From what I can see your wearing a wrist dealer which I take it means you're a Turbo Duelist."  
"What's it to you?"  
"Don't you care what happens to your friend?"  
"She's not my friend and she did this to herself."  
"So I take it you won't duel?"  
"Duel?"  
"That's right if you want her unharmed you'll have to beat me in a Turbo Duel."  
Well from the looks of it everyone here knows this guy which means he might actually pose a challenge, plus I really don't want to see Toni get hurt I was just hoping to scare her a little so she'd stop thinking she's some kind of James Bond in a Bra, literally the other day she suggested we figure out a way to go to Japan, sneak into Kaiba Corp and look at all records pertaining to Duel Disk viruses. Now as you all know I then usually have a witty response but that was the dumbest thing... you know what if you were high listening to that it is probably the dumbest plan since Vietnam.

…

"Nice Runner." That being said my Runner is toy compared to this thing. It's a long silver chopper with dozens of names written on it.  
"After each of my victory's I have the loser write their name on my Duel Runner. I hope you got nice hand writing boy."  
"I hope you don't cry when you lose."  
Chase

Chase: SPC: 0 Big Jimmy SPC: 0  
Now that we have our Speed World 2 cards activated the road is now rising into air with a smaller road below it being revealed. The duel lane is pretty big but I'm sure I can do it.  
"Seeing as this is the only time your white ass will be here you can go first."  
"Fine by me I summon Elemental Hero Clayman (ATK: 800/DEF: 2000) in defense mode, next I set 1 card face down and end my turn."  
Big Jimmy  
Chase SPC: 1 Big Jimmy SPC: 1  
"Typical first move from a novice, now I set one card face down, next I activate the card Reaction to Battle field status."  
"Mind if I ask how you activated a trap the turn you set it?"  
"Simple I can activate this card the turn I set it if you control more monsters then I do and I don't control any monsters right now, well or at least I didn't because now I can normal summon 2 reactor monsters this turn so long as I take 800 points of damage after I summon the second one. Now come forth Trap Reactor・Y FI (ATK: 800/DEF: 1800) and Defense Reactor・ GA. (ATK: 1400/DEF: 0) (4000-3200) Now Defense Reactor attack his Clayman wall Bombing!"  
There's a world war 2 plain with legs coming after my Clayman plus he's still got his other big green plain with legs, neither one has enough points to stop my Clayman.  
"I don't think you noticed but Clayman has more than enough Defense power to stop you."  
"I know that's why my Reactor has an effect. When he attacks your monster in defense mode it's destroyed before damage calculation and you take 800 points (4000-3200) Now Trap Reactor attack him directly, RR bombing!"  
"Sorry but I play a trap, Defense Draw! Now I can make my battle damage 0 and draw a card."  
"Upon activating a trap you fell right into one! When you play a trap card Trap Reactor can destroy it and you take 800 points of damage."  
Great my trap virtually only let me draw a card and now this thing is firing bullets at me. (3200-2400)  
"I set one card face down and end my turn."  
Chase  
Chase SPC: 2 Big Jimmy SPC: 2  
"I draw, I summon Elemental Hero Wildheart (ATK: 1500/DEF: 1600) now Wildheart destroy his Trap Reactor, Wild slash!"  
"Oh no you don't I activate a trap-"  
"Sorry but Wildheart isn't affected by traps!"  
"True but my Reactors are, I play Burst Reaction, now I destroy Defense Reactor to make Trap Reactor indestructible by battle for the rest of the turn." (3200-2500)  
O.K. from what I remember about Reactors that Trap Reactor has got to be part of his ace combo.  
"I set 1 card face down and end my turn."  
Big Jimmy  
Chase SPC: 3 Big Jimmy SPC: 3  
"My draw, I summon Spell Reactor・RE (ATK: 1200/DEF: 900) next because I have 3 speed counters I can play the Speed Spell-Machine rising, now by equipping this card to Trap Reactor I can increase his ATK power by the amount of the monster I just summoned so long as the monster I summoned doesn't attack this turn. (800-2000) Now Trap Reactor destroy his Wildheart! I set 1 card face down and end my turn." (2400-1900) (2000-800)  
Chase  
Chase SPC: 4 Big Jimmy SPC: 4  
"All right then I play the Speed Spell-Angel Baton-"  
"Which activates the effect of Spell Reactor・RE now because you activated a Spell Card you take 800 points of damage." (1900-1100)  
"That sucks, but now thanks to Angel Baton I draw 2 cards so long as I discard 1 card! Next I summon Elemental Hero Lady Heat (ATK: 1300/DEF: 1000) now destroy his Trap Reactor, heat kick!"  
"I activate my trap Negate Attack now your Lady Heat's attack is negated!"  
"I set 1 card face down and end my turn and since I'm ending my turn Lady Heat inflicts 200 points of damage!" (2500-2300)  
Big Jimmy  
Chase SPC: 5 Big Jimmy SPC: 5  
"My draw... perfect."  
"I'm in trouble aren't I?"  
"You bet, you see I know your type. You think you don't need anybody which is why you didn't help your friend. I know what she said was probably just a stupid comment but it's you I have a problem with. You think you're so above everyone that you don't even care if something happens to someone who obviously likes you enough to sit down and drink with you; oh that just makes me sick! I play the Speed Spell- Equip Reaction now because I have 5 speed counters I can destroy my Machine Rising in order to special summon 1 Reactor Token!" (ATK: 0/DEF: 0) next I tribute the Reactor Token in order to summon Summon Reactor・SK!" (ATK: 2000/DEF: 1400)  
"Sorry but that won't help you I activate my trap!"  
"Now you get hit with another 800 points of damage." (1100-300)  
"True but now I can use the trap Bottomless Trap Hole, destroying your Summon Reactor!"  
"Not before I activate its effect! I tribute Summon Reactor・SK, Spell Reactor・RE, and Trap Reactor・Y FI in order to summon Flying Fortress SKY FIRE!" (ATK: 3000/DEF: 2500)  
Oh boy, it's a B-17 Flying Fortress in human shape.  
"Now do you see? It's taken me years to assemble this deck and you know what I needed help from my friends to get all the right cards and to get help you've got to show respect! I hope you learn this from this loss. Now I activate Flying Fortress SKY FIRE's special ability, I discard 1 card to destroy your Lady Heat!"  
"This isn't good."  
"Now Flying Fortress SKY FIRE attack him directly!"  
"Oh no you don't! Remember when I activated Angel Baton and I had to discard a card, well guess what the card I discarded was my Necro Gardna and by removing him from play I can negate your attack!"  
"Lucky you, I end my turn."  
Chase  
Chase SPC: 6 Big Jimmy SPC: 6  
O.k., realistically I knew the minute he summoned Trap Reactor that he was going to try and get this monster out but I don't have the right monster in my hand to do it so if this draw doesn't work I'm screwed and if my theory is correct on what they're going to do with Toni is correct then were all screwed.  
My draw... yes, "O.k. then I discard 1 monster card from my hand in order to summon Quickdraw Synchron!"(ATK: 700/DEF: 1400)  
"Sorry but thanks to SKY FIRE's effect your little robot cowboy is destroyed and you take 800 points of direct damage!"  
"Not quite because I'm now activating the Quick-Play Speed Spell- Bullet Redirection! Now since I have 2 or more speed counters I can take all the damage you were about to give me and send it right back at you!" (2300-1500)  
"Well that sucks but either way unless you've got another Necro Gardna your dead next turn."  
"Actually there isn't going to be a next turn!"  
"Oh yeah and whys that?"  
"Because I believe in my deck and the power it gives me! Now I activate the trap Revival Gift!"  
"What does that do?"  
"Glad you asked because now I can special summon 1 Tuner Monster and I'm going with my Quickdraw Synchron (Level: 5) and in exchange you get 2 Gift Fiend Tokens (ATK: 1500/DEF: 1500) in defense mode. Now because I control a face up Tuner Monster I can special summon the Quillbolt Hedgehog I just discarded! (Level: 2/ATK: 800/DEF: 800) Now Quickdraw's effect activates."  
There is now a large wheel with a picture of all Synchron Tuner Monsters on it in front of Quickdraw.  
"You see Quickdraw can be used in place of any required Synchron tuner!"  
The wheel is now spinning rapidly in front of Quickdraw but that doesn't bother him, without even blinking Quickdraw fires and lands his mark perfectly.  
"Now I'm going to use him in place of Nitro Synchron!"  
Quickdraw fired his pistol, with each shot he began to fade more and more away and after 5 shots he vanished entirely and the bullets turned into 5 big green rings. Quillbolt then jumped into the middle of these rings and in a burst of light, (5+2=7) "I synchro summon Nitro Warrior!" (ATK: 2800/DEF: 1800)  
"Clever but it won't help you."  
"Actually it will because you see when Nitro Warrior attacks on the turn a spell card is activated he gains 1000 points! (2800-3800) Now Nitro Warrior attack Flying Fortress SKY FIRE, Dynamite Crunch!"  
As Nitro Warrior flew towards the giant plane his big green fists became encased in 2 giant green fists made of energy which were successfully able to make this plane crash. (1500-700) (3800-2800)  
"Now I activate Nitro Warrior's second effect, dynamite impact!"  
One of the small black blobs, A.K.A Gift Fiend Tokens, sprang up into ATK mode and went after Nitro Warrior to which Nitro only had to kick it into the ground to destroy it.  
"What did you just do?"  
"Simple really, when Nitro Warrior destroys a monster by battle and you control a monster in defense mode he switches it and they mix it up only thing is you don't have enough life points to survive this battle!" (700-0)  
Winner: Chase Loser: Big Jimmy  
"All right Chase you won, now will you wet- guys please put me down."  
"No way cracker, as far as I'm concerned this guy just got lucky! You're coming with us and as for you Kai... ha, ha, ha, oh my god you 2 should have seen your faces."  
"Wait a minute... are you telling me that this was a joke and I was never in any danger?"  
"Of course, kid I have no idea what you said. All I knew was everyone was staring at the only people who weren't staring at anybody else, which are usually the white people and this guy had a wrist dealer. The minute I saw it and how calm he was I got the itch for a duel, plus I love a good joke."  
"Wait Chase were you in on this?"  
"Me, no but I could tell that there was something up with this guy so I decided to play along and see how this whole thing played out."  
"And man were you good at that, I haven't had a duel that good in months. Now listen you 3 I'm not sure how much of what Eddy said is true, he's been getting a little senile in his old age, so as far as I'm concerned the 3 of you are welcomed back to the Pit Stop anytime you'd like, although girl if I were you I might recommend coming with Chase or Kai just in case Eddy starts blabbing because frankly Eddy doesn't forget anything. Well good night."  
Wow, now that he's gone all the people who were watching are leaving, you know I should learn how to-  
"You tricked me!"  
"Well duh, Tony when it comes to torturing you we're all on the same page."  
"Well what about you Kai you've been pretty quite throughout this whole thing!"  
"Well I realized it to when I remembered Big Jimmy's reputation for being a powerful duelist and for his love of practical jokes."  
"What is wrong with you 2, normally when a girl is in trouble a guy is supposed to run to her protection!"  
"Tony the way you talk you'd make a guy go gay."  
"Whys that Mr. Loner?"  
"Because you have no clue when to shut up and if you don't learn to shut up soon you're going to get yourself in trouble."  
"So you did this whole thing just to teach me a lesson?"  
"Sure let's go with that."  
"... You know what Vanessa's right about you."  
"What's that suppose to mean?"  
"She thinks you're a good guy, you're just too lonely to realize to it."  
"Good night you 2."

…

As Eddy" cleaned up the floor he looked around the empty bar. When he was sure it was empty he took out a cell phone and dialed the number he had been given a few days ago by a strange tall skinny man.  
"Hello."  
"Hey it's me, bring the money you promised and get over here now. I did exactly what you said. The Rhodes kid came here tonight with the 2 people you told me about and I put him in a situation where he had to duel and he won and not once did he even flinch."  
"Good I'll be there in a few minutes. I'm sure my employer will be happy about this."  
Next Time: "Caged"  
"So let me get this straight if I win they live and if I lose they all die?"  
"Correct." 


End file.
